OoT Altered Time
by XSDStitch
Summary: What if LInk hand help during his quest in Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

Inside a large forest near morning, a large tree was standing at the middle of a large plain. Said tree soon stares with his 'face' at three adult figures that approached the large tree.

"Okay, Deku Tree. Which is your answer?" Said one of them in a German accent. 

"Tell to your master that my answer will always be the same. The gem and the treasure that opens will never get in your hands." Said the large tree at the figures. 

"So be it." Said the man. "If our words can convince you, maybe the words of another can." He said and the three figures left the plain. "Hope you like playing with bugs." 

Unknown of the tree and the three figures, a large dark cloud formed above the forest and a shout followed with a blond boy falling down from that dark cloud as it disappears. The shouting bay was frankly trying to steady himself and once he managed it, he looks down and shouts "Oh shi-" and impacts front first with the ground, catching the attention of some people in the near of his landing spot… some children in green clothes.

Later the boy groaned as he slowly opens the eyes… looking at a wooden ceiling. ANd blinking his mind restarts while trying to figure out why he got here… and where here was.

Then a face of somebody gets into his view… it took him a few seconds to recognize that face as a girl with green hair.

"Ah! You woke up. That landing you had, was quite rough. I am even surprised you're up again already. Or that you survived that." 

"I had worse" admits the boy and groans "Where am I?"

"You're in Kokiri Forest." she replied "I am Saria one of the Kokori. And you are?"

"I? I am Ancelot." he said and got up and shakes his head "Kokiri Forest? NOt a place I really recall." 

"Well… for that matter I am not sure if anybody outside the forest knows it even by that name, as we also are next to the Lost Woods." 

"You're awake?" Said a second female voice, seeing another Kokiri girl. "You gave us a good scare. You nearly landed on Link and Mido. If they didn't separate during their argument at that moment…" 

"Land? RIght… I fell… and I hit am going to hit somebody when I get home" Ancelot grunts "As it was thanks to that guy I end up here with no clue where I am." and shakes his head "And sorry for nearly landing on your friends."

Then he looks over him "Ehh… where are my clothes?" and covered his body with the blanket

To which Saria laughs weakly "Well… they got damaged so we had other ones prepared for you." and points to a chair were a set of green clothes are seen.

Ancelot looks at Saria and her companion "Oh… that… yeah… we let you alone to get clothed" and the two girls left before Ancelot got up and tried the clothes on.

As he got them on, he looks over himself and muttered: "I don't want to know how they knew my size." 

"YOU GANG OF IDIOTS!" Suddenly yelled a female voice outside the hut. "IS THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

"What's going on out there?" Asked the female Kokiri. 

Ancelot rushed out as he heard the voices and looks in confusion "What is going on?"

They got out the hut. "Seems coming from the Lost Woods entrance."

Evidently, from the Lost Woods entrance, they spotted a small group of monster, who was being scolded by a young girl of dark skin, red hair, yellow eyes, wearing red armour plates, black clothes and holding a halberd with a hand. Surely she was of around 12 years, and she was scolding the monsters!

"I can't believe how idiots you can be! We had been wandering on this forest for days by your fault!" Yelled the girl at them, continuing with more scolding. 

Ancelot blinked and looks at the others "Any idea what is going on? As… why are the girl is shouting at monsters?"

"We have no idea of who is she, but seems that these monsters are under her orders." Said the Kokiri girl. 

After some time yelling her goons, the girl looked at the Kokiri that were looking at them. "There is an exit near this forest?" Soon the Kokiri signalled the exit to their forest, and after that, she stared angrily at the monsters, who immediately rushed out the exit as if there was a fireball chasing them. 

"You're alright?" asks Ancelot a bit nervous. "You seem… to be… very angry and that isn't counting you have been lost recently."

"Shut up!" She yelled and began to walk into the town. And he simply looked after her and shrugs to that "Well… that was a thing."

Ancelot soon notes that she was looking some of the objects of the Kokiri with too much attention, and decided to follow her for a while, but when he turned a corner for following her, he was surprised that there was nothing in front of him. Until he felt the cold of steel tapping his neck.

"You know that isn't polite to follow somebody without permission." Said the girl, holding her halberd against his neck from behind.

He rose his hands "Well, it was odd that you were that interested in this place if you were looking for an exit." he admits "That got me curious."

"Well, I'm interested in the exit, but if I can get something to sell it and get some meal, that would be nice." 

"Would invite you if I had money" he admits with a chuckle "Just got here myself in a way… thought in a more painful way."

"That's obvious. You're the only adult in this town of… children." She said.

"GUYS, GUYS! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO THE DEKU TREE!" Yelled a voice on the forest.

Ancelot didn't know what that Deku tree was but figured something important "Where is it?" he asks "It seems important for that place."

"I don't know, but if that's so important, better follow the tumult." The girl replied. 

Agreeing with her, they move towards where everybody was running. And they reach one of the two exist of the village where everybody was running too and seems to be running out of the village. 

As they run, Ancelot notices that all of them had something glowing floating around them. "What are these?"

"These things are fairies! Is that you never saw one?" She replied to him. "And you think that this is the moment to make these questions?" 

"That one at least," he said while they run and reach a tree… a very big tree. A very big and dying tree. Looking up he whistles "Only saw two trees bigger than this one. And none of them had a face."

She suddenly shut up him with a finger on her mouth and staring at him. Then he saw the distressed looks of the Kokori "And its death is a piece of very bad news it seems." 

"These kind of trees are very important. They're spirits in the form of trees, and some of them have the rank of guardians." She replied. "Surely he is the guardian of this forest. Now shut up, okay?"

Ancelot nodded and watches what is going to happen. And it seems everybody was surrounding one single Kokori. And they were all shouting, demanding some answers of why their guardian is dying.

"Calm down, my children." Suddenly the large tree spoke, making everyone shut up. "The young Link isn't responsible for what is happening to me. Is a curse that has fallen over me." 

"A curse?" The Kokiri named Link asked.

"Yes." Replied the tree. "I'm sure you had these last moons nightmares of an evil falling over our world. And now, is time to show your courage."

Suddenly everyone moved away from Link after these words. The girl murmured seeing the scene. "This is getting interesting." 

Then the tree opened his large mouth, leaving an entrance into the inside the tree. "Now you must enter inside me. And you Navi the fairy, you must aid him."

Ancelot had a bad feeling here and began to make his way through the crowd to get inside that tree as well, while his mind races a bit about where he heard that name Link before… and he means before Saria mentioned that he nearly landed on him. Soon saw that this Link seemed a Kokiri with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Wait a sec!" Suddenly shouted another Kokiri with brown hair, who began to walk at Link. "You really believe that you're going to get inside the Deku Tree?! And why not me?!"

"Mido, this isn't the moment." Said Saria at him.

"That big guy choose him and he had a reason" spoke Ancelot "So let him. But if you feel better, you can come in as well. But I bet we carry your body out afterwards."

"You-" Mido turned and saw Ancelot, getting angrier. "You have no voice on this! You nearby smashed us when you landed!"

"And I could throw you on top of your guardian if I want to. So don't harass me little boy" countered Ancelot and looks at Link "Ready for that?"

"Little boy! I'm the leader of this village, and I have the Kokiri Sword for proof it!" He said, showing a small sword at his hand. "If somebody must save the Deku Tree, that's will be me!"

"Oh, this is the neverending story!" Said the girl and walked to them. "Seems I have to babysit the three of you, or nobody will get out that tree alive."

"And who are you, girl? You're not from here!" Said Mido at her face.

Without warning, she hit his legs with the halberd's pole, sending him to the ground, and aimed the axe head at his shocked face. 

"The name's Ganalia." She answered. "And I'm going with you, and will not be free. Maybe I'll keep with me all the treasures that can be inside this tree. And 100 rupees per head." She said, looking at all the Kokiri around them.

All the Kokiri present yelped a large 'HEY!' after hearing her price.

"One hundred ru-" Ancelot stopped and blinked "Sometimes I wonder if you're clairvoyant dad…" and fished around in his bag before asking "Do you have a change?" and shows three orange rupees. These rupees got her attention immediately.

"Maybe we could talk about that later, right?" The fairy Navi said at them. "Now we have to get moving. Let's go, Link."

Ancelot simply grabbed the sword that Mido dropped "Wait!" he called to Link and once the boy turned around "catch!" and tossed over the blade to the young boy. Who caught it in surprise before strapping it on his back.

"What do you think are you doing? That's my sword!" Said Mido pushing the halberd to a side and standing up.

"Simple. We save some money by leaving you here." said Ancelot "My father is a weapon master and I know how to hold a sword. The way you hold it was of an ignorant brick. So I gave it to the guy supposed to go in, and give him hints on how to use it." 

"I'm not leaving the sword at the hands of that moron!" He said and began to argue with Link. By the looks of the other Kokiri, this was a usual scene from them. 

"This is never going to end." The girl murmured and without warning rushed to them and kicked the two Kokiri inside the tree. "Get inside and shut up!"

Shrugging while rolling his eyes, Ancelot moves into the tree as well, thinking that they could have left one idiot behind.

The group walked inside the large tree, the girl comments. "So this is the inner of a tree. Seemed smaller from the outside."

Ancelot nods and looks around, to see where they have to go to reach the curse… wherever it might be and in which form. Before looking at the ground "Hmm…" before looking up again "That's… seems very obvious."

"What's very obvious?" Asked the girl and looked down, seeing they were over a large spider web that was holding their weight. "Skulltulas…"

"Skull-what?" Mido and Link asked.

"Spiders with the form of skulls. Their shell can block many kinds of attacks, but their belly is their weak spot." Replied Navi.

"So to get down, where properly the curse lies, we have to either break or burn that web somehow. And properly beat some of the Skulltulas. The question is… which method is more proper?" 

"H-Hey! Are you seriously thinking of starting a fire inside the Deku tree?" shouts MIlo in shock while holding his sword with two hands and pointed at Ancelot.

"I don't see anything for burning it here." Said the girl, and then looks closer he hole. "But seems that there is water below us." Then looked up to the highest area of the room, soon the others looking there too. "Are you thinking the same as me?"

To which Ancelot grins "Who is up for a trip into the air?" and from his back sprouts a pair of wings. Which freaked the two other boys up and jumped away from the blond haired one. "Y-Y-You you are a monster?"

"Exactly, what the heck are you?" Asked the girl surprised after seeing the wings on his back. "Some kind of Aeralfos hybrid?"

"The closest thing I could name you is Manake but that is properly unknown here… let's say I can turn between a dragon form and a human form. To different degrees." he explains with a simple shrug. "Don't worry. I don't mean harm to you. Only our enemies." 

"Then if you can do that, why don't you fly up there and then fall down here against the web?" She asked at him, getting a look from the two Kokiri.

"Oh, that's right." Said Millo.

"So you don't want to have that fun as well?" Ancelot grins "Then your bad" and flaps his wings a bit to get a feel of how too much strength he has to use to get up and jumps into the air, flying as high up as possible. "Bomb away!" he shouts before rolling in and folds the wings… dropping down like a stone as he began to be covered in crystal.

"Err, I think we should get away of the web-" Began to say Link when Ancelot fell on the web and broke it, making the other three fall. "QUICKLY!"

The four ended on the lower level, falling into the water area. They got their heads out of the water and the girl looks at Ancelot frowning. He emerged and shakes his head "Better than that one time Nowi made me divebomb from a castle into the river!" he grins.

"You're completely nuts, you know?" Millo asked at him.

"Nah! Sora is the nutty one. I count as sane." grins Ancelot "Just a bit battle-happy." and shows a victory sign to Milo "So who is in the mood for some Curse busting?" 

"You're right. The sooner we break this curse, the sooner I will get paid." The girl said, swimming to the nearest platform and getting out. 

"Who said that you can charge us for this?" Mido asked. "Who do you think you are?"

"No you say, we don't know your name." Link replied.

Ancelot rose his hand into the air "Ancelot Yuma."

She sighed loudly and turned at them. "The name's Ganalia."

"Any other things to discuss while we swim here?" asks then Ancelot "If not, we should find that curse and deal with it."

"The sooner we end this, better," Ganalia replied. 

"I bet that is for the reward," Navi said. 

So they start to swim to the next dry spot and looked around to get a good measure where they have to go. Ancelot's gaze fell on a door with a heavy lock on it "Wish Dad was here… he could open that thing with ease."

"Already asking for daddy's help?"

"He can unlock any lock we could find." he simply countered "Or rather a tool he has can."

"That's funny, but I'm going to tell you a bit of advice: Nobody locks a door with a lock as this from the other side. The key must be at this side of the door." Ganalia replied. 

"But who would dare to place a lock inside the Deku Tree?" Mido asked.

Link facepalmed "Isn't this obvious to you? That curse did that so we cannot reach it!"

"Maybe is obvious for you, and now we're talking about that curse, who would dare to-" Mido began and then began to think on something. "Could be?"

"Could be, what?" Link asked, getting the attention of the other two.

"The other day, I stumbled with a group of grown-up people that were coming from the Deku Tree's plain. It seemed odd that there were grown-up people in the Kokiri Forest but decide to ignore them." He said and groaned holding his head with his hand. "If I had known that they did something to the Deku Tree then!"

"Let's find a way to open that door and deal with it," said Link simply and began to move to find something, soon finding another door, this one without look but blocked by webs.

"What we do? Burn them or cut them?" Ganalia asked.

Ancelot turned one of his fingers into a claw and tried a cut but didn't get far "To thought to cut." he mused "A small fire and a bucket of water to stop it once the web is burned."

"Again with the idea of burn something?!" Shout Mido at the return of that idea.

"Will be just a controlled fire, enough to burning those webs without burning all the tree," Navi said. 

Ancelot was signing and looks around and picks up a branch… "How is it possible that a branch lies around here?" Suddenly a creature similar to a round flytrap tried to bite him from a side, startling him a little.

"That's a Deku Baba, and that stick is the dry neck of one." Replied Navi.

"Deku Babas here?!" Mido asked shocked.

"What are Deku Babas?" asks Ancelot with a tilted head.

"One nearby bite you," Navi replied. 

He nods and grabbed the "neck" and ripped it out "Well makes a good makeshift torch I assume."

"Just if you can take one from them when withered if their neck is stretched. If not they only leave Deku Nuts."

"I think what we got here works for now to get some fire," he said. 

"You don't say you were a dragon? Why you don't breath some fire?" Ganalia asked.

"Really we have to use fire here?" Mido asked, sighing depressed.

"Because my element is crystals, not fire" was the simple reply of the boy as he shrugged "Not a single ounce of fire breathing in me. But if I get a minute, I could set up an array of crystals that works like a laser by focusing the light."

"Now are you thinking on saving the Deku Tree or kill him?!" Mido asked him. 

"Let's see if we can make a fire, okay?" Link replied.

"Maybe you didn't see, but seems that there are some torches here." Ganalia signalled a torch near of them. 

"Let's go" he nods and went to that torch to light up the stick he picked up before he tossed it to the webs. 

"We can not play with fire here, please?" Mido asked.

"If there is no option…" Link replied. 

"So stop whine and let's go" told the dragon boy and they move out to search for the key.

At the other side, they found a room with another door at the other side, but then both closed with bars, and from the centre appeared a wood-like creature with grass over the, with a rounded mouth on the face.

"Watch out, is a Deku Scrub!" Ganalia warned. "They're very simple, but they like to shoot Deku nuts from their mouth!"

As she said, the Deku Scrub shot a Deku Nut at them, nearby hitting Link and Ancelot. "And we have to send it back?" he asks while keeping an eye on the creature.

"Yes, because they hid when somebody gets closer." She replied. "Anybody has a shield?"

"Link has one on the back" points Ancelot out, tipping on the wooden shield.

He looked behind at his shield and hold it with a hand, aiming to the Deku Scrub who shoot another nut, but this time the shield bounced the nut, hitting the Deku Scrub instead, who then tried to run away.

"Catch it!" Ganalia said running at it. Ancelot jumped forward and dashes fast, capturing it with his claws and presses the body against the wall.

"Wait! Don't hurt me!" Said the Deku Scrub scared.

"And what we do now with him?" Link asked.

"The correct question is what's doing here?" Asked Mido.

"Curse thing?" Ganalia asked, and everybody nodded.

"Surely he knows something. We should interrogate it." Said Navi. "And you better drop him off or you will break him." She said to Ancelot.

"Is he made of wood?" he asks while letting go of him, and keeps ready to catch him again if he tries something. 

"Yes, you meanie! All Deku Scrubs are made of wood!" Said the Deku Scrub angry.

"Talk, now!" Ganalia warned.

"Okay, okay! Even if you get the key at the other side of this room, for reach to the queen you will have to beat my brothers. And they're stubborn as for surrender unless defeated in the certain order. The order is... 2 3 1 Twenty-three is number one!"

"Twenty-three is number one?" Mido asked in confusion.

"Do you think I'm a traitor?!" Said the Deku Scrub before running into his hideout, hiding inside it.

Ancelot shrugged "Looks like that is all we could get. But it seems very clear what we have to do when we find them." 

Then without warning the closed doors opened. "And now we can continue," Ganalia replied. So they are heading out and looking for the next door they could take to continue on their path. Thought They had to deal with a few monsters along the way… nothing bad but still enough to keep them caution.

Finally, they reached a room with a chest on the other side and nothing between them. 

"Too quiet is this room," Ganalia said looking around. 

"Better for us!" Mido said, beginning to walk forward, but Ancelot held him on the head while still 'walking' forward.

"Rule number one if something too quiet: It is especially dangerous or holds a very nasty surprise," he explains to the Kokori, who just huffer crossing his arms. 

"Maybe we should start to avoid the centre of the room." Link suggested. "But the side can also have traps."

"I move to the centre of the room" offered Ancelot "And see what happens. Then we at least know what to expect" while looking up first to see if he has to expect dangers from above. 

When he got to the centre, nothing happens for a while, until small bipedal creatures with a large eye similar bo insects jumped up from the cell and Ancelot got in a fighting stance, smirking. 

"Gohma Larvae here?" Ganalia asked, holding her halberd with two hands.

"What they're doing those things here?!" Mido asked, holding the Kokiri sword with both hands, shaking.

"You asking me?" Link asked aiming with a slingshot.

While Ancelot was rushing to one and punches it, straight into the eye and send it flying towards the wall, disintegrating it upon impact.

The other Gohma Larvae began to move to surround them, while some jumped over Ancelot. Ganalia slashed and stabbed around against the nearby larvae that got at the range, while Link was shooting his slingshot at the far ones. 

One just got near Mido, who got scared and began to wave the sword in front of him. "Got away, got away, got away!" He yelled, making the Gohma Larva jump away of him.

Ancelot rolls his eye told called him how to properly swing that weapon to kill that insect, but before that Ganalia stabbed the insect with the halberd's spear.

After a short battle, the room was clean, this time for good. Looking at Milo he put his hands on the hips "Next time you try to fight, try to wield the blade properly or keep your distance."

"Asked the one who-"

"Hey, we got the key!" Link said, holding a key near the chest, now open.

Ancelot nods "Then let's go to this door and see what we find behind it. Who wants to bet it is the three brothers we heard about earlier?"

"Who would dare to bet in this situation?!" Said Mido, turning around.

"He has a point." The fairy replied.

Ancelot rolled the eyes "Where is your sense of humour? I wasn't really going to bet something." 

After undone all the way back to the room, they opened the closed door, getting inside the new room. There they found three Deku Scrubs that where shooting at them just when they got inside.

"Good reception…" Said Ganalia sarcastically.

"Is a family thing" he admits to her with a shrug "Let's recall what that last guy said regarding the order we have to beat them."

"The 'Twenty-three is number one' thing?" Mido asked, just avoiding a nut.

"No, must be the ''2 3 1' thing." Link replied.

"Bingo!" told Ancelot and got his claws ready to either stop or hit the projectiles back to ensure they don't have to spend long to beat those three. 

After of some trial and error hitting the Deku Scrubs with their own nuts, they figure that the number was the order of the three Deku Scrubs from their point of view: First the one of the right, second the one of the left, and third the one of the centre. After beating the three Deku Scrubs, they hid scared on their hideouts, the door behind them open. 

So they head for the door and open it… and Ancelot whispers "I fear we will face the curse here. Who is still up for that fight?" and turns to the three, expecting MIlo to back out… if he was smart.

"Let's end this for good!" Said Mido, being the first to walk inside.

"I don't know if he is brave or dumb." Ganalia sighed loudly.

"Dumb," said Ancelot simply before heading inside the room, prepared to face whatever they have to face… and properly keeping that idiot alive somehow. When inside, they didn't found anything. 

"That's all? Nothing?" Mido asked. "Just a massive dark room without nothing there?"

"Shut up!" Said Ganalia, looking around, soon hearing something like steps. "You're hearing that?"

"Yes, but from where?" Link asked, looking around. Everybody was looking until Ancelot gulped "I think I found it…" and points up to the ceiling.

They looked up, finding a large bipedal insect with a large eye with an odd symbol as the pupil. The large creature detached itself from the ceiling and landed on the ground just in front of Mido, roaring loudly and sweeping aside the Kokiri with a kick, sending the Kokiri Sword flying and the Kokiri hitting the wall, seeing the stars. 

To which Ancelot jumps against the large bug and tried to punch it "Link! Get the sword!"

Link runs and catches the sword, but the large insect was protected by its own skin.

"This must be a Gohma, that's sure." Commented Ganalia. "But how we stroke it down? I never met one before."

"Well… if what I heard is true" stated Ancelot "Hit the eye. Hard."

"With what?!" Link asked, but then remember he had the slingshot. He then began to aim and shot at the eye, but was pretty hard to hit the eye, because the creature didn't stop of moving and attacking them.

Ancelot picked up stones and threw them but as he wasn'T somebody specialized in long range his adepts weren't really fruitful.

Ganalia tried to get the Gohma's attention to forcing it to keep the view on her and maintain the eye at the range. And they keep running around to get the position for Link to finally hit this monster. Until one of the nuts made a lucky hit and the monster screeches in pain before falling on the ground.

In that occasion Link holds his blade and began to strike the eye repeatedly, making the monster screech in pain, but the beast stood up and began to run away, climbing the walls of the room up to the ceiling.

"Well… we have to repeat that again," muttered Ancelot while getting the next rocks to throw at the insect. 

Then the Gohma began to make odd noises and after a while, some Gomha Larvae fell from the ceiling to the ground. 

"It is sending its babies against us?" asks Link in surprise while taking a step back for better standing. 

"That seems," Ganalia replied holding her halberd firmly. And they were moving to attack those "babies", starting to slay one after another.

After slaying some of the larvae, the large Gohma fell to the ground again, advancing to them, this time closing his eye every time they aimed to it.

"Unless we get another shot…" 

Suddenly stones began to fly hitting the Gohma from a side, making the large insect turn to that side, seeing Mido there, throwing stones at it. 

"Go away, you big dumb bug! Leave the Deku Tree alone!" Yelled the Kokiri at the insect.

"Are you crazy to get its attention when you cannot defend yourself?" shouts Link with wide eyes as he runs… just in time as Ghoma is jumping against the Kokori to punish him for the stones.

Ganalia was closer than Link and pushed Mido away, avoiding the insect's attack who crashed against the wall, getting stunned by the own hit. Then Ancelot jumps on its back and tried to pin it down "Kill it!" 

Link rushed at them and began to slash the Gohma's eye, until after the final slash, the insect screeched loudly in pain while shaking violently, until stopped and began to disintegrate in spectral flames.

"We won" pants Link while sheathing the sword down and sighs loudly. 

"That seems," Ganalia said and then punches Mido's head. "That for that foolishness." 

And in pain, he holds his head and whined "Foolness? I saved us!" 

"And nearly lost yours. And deads don't pay debts." 

He was opening his mouth to argue… but didn't really speak. Ancelot crossed his arms "I don't pay for that idiot's head." 

"Oh, don't worry. I will get paid, even if the other Kokiri must do it." She replied.

Before Mido could say nothing, a magic shining circle appeared just in the centre of the room. Ancelot points to it "I take the guess it is a quick exit way?"

"Looks that way" shrugged Link "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go." Replied Ganalia, pulling Mido on an arm. 

They entered into the circle, and before they ever knew, they were back outside the Deku Tree. "Really good convenience" he mused loudly.

The Kokiri were looking at the group who just appeared in front of them. "Well done…" Suddenly resonated the Deku Tree's voice on the plain. "You have demonstrated true valour… and knew you would carry my wish Link…"

"Hey, and us what?" Asked Ganalia. "I'm still want to get paid."

"Still I have to tell you more, so please wait until I end." The Deku Tree said, making the young girl to shrug. "Now… listen carefully… A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me… This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule… For it is that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…"

"Ba-ba-ba, wait, wait, wait!" Interrupted Ganalia. "The Triforce, you mean THE Triforce? The legendary relic that put the world at war to get it?!" She asked with a large grin but saw the faces of others who wanted to hear the story. "Okay, okay, continue…"

The Deku Tree continued. "Before time began before spirits and life existed… Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule… Din, the goddess of power… Nayru, the goddess of wisdom… Farore, the goddess of courage…" The Deku Tree continued. "Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru… Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of the law to the world. Farore… with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law."

"The three great goddesses, their labours completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm."

"Thou must never allow the desert man in black armour to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce… Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend…" The Deku Tree warned at them.

"That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power… Because of that curse, my end is nigh…" That words shocked all the Kokiri who heard the story. "Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started…"

"What? Everything we have done is for nothing?!" Mido asked shocked, while the Kokiri began to enter in despair. 

"Yes, I will pass away soon… but do not grieve for me…" Said the Deku Tree noting their despair. "I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope… Link… Go now to Hyrule Castle… There thou wilt surely meet the Princess of Destiny… Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse upon me…"

Suddenly in front, the Deku Tree appeared a flash of green light, and from it fell a green gem with gold ornaments, which flew to Link who got it on his hands. 

"The Kokiri's Emerald?!" Mido asked seeing the object.

"Wow, that must be worth a fortune!" Exclaimed Ganalia seeing the Kokiri's Emerald.

"It's not for you to sell!" warned ANcelot while he hands over his share of her "price" while crossing his arm "So… we get to see a princess huh? Well, I could fly us close." 

"Why not directly to the castle?" asks LInk.

The dragon boy looks at link "What would be your first reaction if you see a dragon flying towards your home without knowing its intentions?" 

"And surely the guards could spot you at far distance and close the city just for safety," Ganalia said. "So unless we want to explain why we 'had not' seen a dragon when the city guards say they spotted one, we will have to do all the way on the ground." 

"Close is relative" stated Ancelot he chuckles "And given how close it is tonight, I could get you just before the torches could reflect my light."

Ganalia wanted to retaliate his idea when the Deku Tree interrupted them. "Must be wary… the wicked man's sorcery will not be your only threat… People of dark heart as him roams around, wishing to accomplish the desert man's wish…"

They looked at the large tree. "The future depends upon thee, Link… Navi the fairy… Help Link to carry out my will… I entreat thee… Navi… Good… bye…"

After those words, the Deku Tree dried in front of their eyes, falling silent for good. Neither the Kokiri were able to speak after of see their beloved Deku Tree die in front of their eyes.

"Good-bye… Great Deku Tree…" Navi's words were the only words heard on the plain.

"Of which people he was talking about," Ganalia asked to herself. 

Without the knowledge of everybody, on the top of the rocky ravine that surrounded the plain, they were being watched by the binoculars of a man clothed with a blue field uniform with a rounded steel helmet, with a straight-armed cross emblem in a side of the uniform. After seeing all that happened, the man abandoned the zone without being spotted. 

An hour later, Ancelot and Ganalia were standing on the bridge of the only way out of the Kokiri Forest. 

"Exactly, why you're here?" Ancelot asked the young girl. 

"Just a question, you have some experience infiltrating into a castle? Because I highly doubt they will let us in through our pretty face, and you need somebody that knows how to avoid guards. Or you're thinking of entering into the castle and strike down everything until finding that princess?" Ganalia asked with a grin. 

"I sneaked six times into a castle, one time into a prison and broke one time out of a prison… the last one left the prison in ruins thought" admits Ancelot. She just sighed at his answer. 

"I… have no experience" admits Link on the other hand.

"Ah, you're finally here." Said Ganalia looking at the Kokiri. "You took your time."

"Had to say goodbye… and get Milo off me to make me pay for not saving the Deku Tree faster from the curse," explains Link 

"Does that idiot really believe we could have gone faster with the curse breaking?" asks Ancelot in disbelieve.

"Anyway, let's leave this forest. We have things to do." Said Ganalia.

"Wait for Link..." Said Saria, suddenly appearing near of them, jolting Ancelot and Ganalia. 

"In the name of… From where you came?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Asked the girl.

"She was all the time here" stated Ancelot and shrugs "Ok, I admit I only knew because I smelt her."

Link stared at him "How good is your nose?" Ganalia just stared at them after that question and shook her head.

"Link… I knew… that you would leave the forest… someday, Link… Because you are different from me and my friends..." Saria said at Link.

Ancelot takes Ganalia's arm "We wait at the exit for your heartfelt goodbye" and pulled her along to the forest exist.

"Hey, don't pull me!" Ganalia yelled when she was pulled by Ancelot. "Then let's just leave them alone, ok?"

The two Kokiri spoke between them until that Saria gave to Link her Ocarina. Soon he departed to the exit, while Saria kept looking at the exit where Link left.

On an unknown zone inside a room, an unknown man was sitting on an armchair while hearing music coming from a turntable. At that moment, a nearby phone began to ring, making the man rise from the armchair to go to the phone and grabbed it. 

"Yes?" The unknown man asked.

"Mein Feldmarschall, the Gohma has been slain, but the Deku Tree is dead." Said a voice from the other side of the phone. 

"Gut, and the Kokiri's Emerald? You got it?"

"Not, mein Feldmarschall, is at the hands of who defeated Gohma. A native Kokiri, a girl thief of the same age, and an adult boy of what we don't have much info. Actually, they're going Hyrule Castle. We intercept them?" 

The man thought for a moment. "No. Just keep an eye on them."

"As you orders, Mein Feldmarschall!"

The man put the phone on its place, placing his hand on his chin while going to look outside a window.

"If they really defeated the Gohma… maybe we have to push the Goron a little more…" The man muttered to himself. "I will have to inform him about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Link, Ancelot and Ganalia got out of the forest, reaching to a large field. Just before they were able to step on it, they were surprised by an owl that was waiting for them on a tree.

"Hoo hoot! Link… Look up here!" Spoke the owl, surprising them and making them look at him. "It appears the time has finally come for you to start your adventure! And with friends too!"

"A talking owl? That's new." Ganalia commented seeing the owl.

"My second time talking to one… it's the first one who could tilt his head either way and show a face." added Ancelot in curiosity.´Ganalia raised an eyebrow looking at him.

Hoot! You will encounter many hardships ahead… That is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!" Said the owl. "If you go straight this way, you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there… but if you don't reach the city before night, you will have to wait up to morning to enter, hoot!"

"And what dangers await if we don't reach the city before night?" he asks, having the feeling camping on the fields won't be a nice experience.

"Hoot! Mysterious magic surrounds the field. Deads of who died will rise at night, and hide at day, a hoot." Answered the owl. "But this dark magic only is on the field. Places as Kakariko Village and the Lon Lon Ranch are safe if you need a place where stay."

"That is a good thing to hear" nodded the dragon boy "Then let's get moving. Or do you have more to tell?"

"Nothing more, I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" Finished the owl and left flying.

"Odd guy," he stated.

"I'm with you about that." Said, Link. "Let's leave."

"Good idea," Ganalia said, being the first to start to walk.

And once they left the place, they are on the corner of the fields and not far of them was a pathway leading towards a castle in the distance. "Getting lost will be so easy" jokes Ancelot at the sight with a grin.

"Yeah, but the soon is settling now," Navi replied.

"Let's see if we reach the gates until then… if not, we simply go the alternate path and reach the ranch… it shouldn't be far in comparison."

"Yes, good idea," Ganalia replied. "Don't want to see what that owl meant with 'deads of who died will rise at night'."

"Properly zombies or walking skeletons" shrugged Ancelot "At least sounds like that."

"You mean Redeads or Stalfos? That's bad."

"How bad? From giving us blue spots to ripping us apart with it's stare alone, what is it?" asks Ancelot.

Link looks at Ancelot "What did you face in your life?"

"A lot. Including a dragon keen on destroying the world."

"Now, there is something that I'm wondering. When we fought that Gohma, how do you knew its weak point?"

"It was obvious… let's say my dad was a wandering adventurer. And he tells if something is big and glowy, try to hit it as in 9 of 10 cases it is a weak point." explains Ancelot "And he once dealt with a giant spider that had the same weak point. But the eye was on its butt and shot lasers."

"He faced… he faced an Armogohma?" Ganalia asked at him shocked. "They're much rarer than Gohma and more lethal!"

"Well as far I know, dad manages to squish it with the help of a statue… and was shocked its true form was a very tiny spider with an eye as butt. A very big butt."

"What kind of adventurer was your father?"

"ONe with the "blessing" of running into all kinds of adventures that ends up saving something or somebody… name anything and I am pretty sure I can tell you a story. Or a story of my mother. Or sister." explains Ancelot and rub his chin "I also got a few stories to share."

"I still have some doubts about your father," Ganalia replied.

"I think I doubt we can reach the city on time." Link interrupted, seeing how low was the sun.

"Then straight towards the Farm." turned Ancelot with shrug. "And take what you like."

After some walk, they reached the ranch, just before the Sun settled. "Wonder how much it cost us to get a rest here."

"The only thing we can do now asks."

"True" he nods and went up the way.

They moved up, soon finding a young girl with long red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a long white vest, brown boots and a yellow neckerchief hold with a golden brooch. The girl soon spotted them.

"Ah, hello! I can help you?" The girl asked with a smile.

"We just happened to come by after noticing we wouldn't make it to the town in time and wanted to ask you if we could spend the night here," told Link "We would also help around."

"Well, I should ask my father, but surely he won't mind it."

"That would be good," Ganalia replied.

And she went off to ask her father. Soon she was back and stated, "He has nothing against it."

"Good to hear that!" Link replied.

"Let me show you the place you will sleep for tonight." she said, "And then if you help around a bit, we can also provide you with a meal."

"Well, I don't mind." Link replied.

"Me either" nodded Ancelot and looks at the only female of their trio.

"In other occasions, I would order to my goons to do the work." She said and turned around. "But where camped those morons?"

"You don't know where your own minions are?"

"They should have contacted me the moment they mounted a camp… which is funny, because they don't take less than a day to mount one and warn me if I'm away…"

"Anyway, I think that a little hard work will be good for you." Link replied.

"Or I can make you two do my work."

"HEY!" The two replied at her.

"Forget it, lady! Everybody makes their share!" he told her "Or you pay me 100 Rupees to do your part" he grins

"Well, you gave me them after the Deku Tree incident, right?"

"True" he shrugs "So 200" and chuckles before he asks the other girl "What is our first job?" He yelped when Ganalia hit his foot with her's.

"Follow me. I think we can find something that you can do." The girl replied.

And such the three followed her to see what kind of task she was ready for them. Some of these works were like taking care of the Cucco up for milk the cows, just for name some. Obviously, Ganalia just avoided making the work, leaving the two guys to do everything.

"How come she got to avoid all that work?" asks Ancelot in irritation while collecting the Cucco eggs.

"I tried to ask her that a little earlier, but she nearly hit me on the head." Link replied.

"I think she isn't the kind of girl who does this type of work," Navi replied.

"And for what is she good aside fighting then?" he deadpans

"Who knows? Theft? I think she said she was a thief." Link said.

"Point… but where is she now? Stealing from that farm or what?" asks Ancelot. Suddenly a wood bucket hit him from behind and with the bounce, the buckled got on the head getting inside as a hat. "Who turned off the lights?"

"I'm scouting the area," Ganalia replied from behind him. "Just want to make sure that that undead don't enter here while sleeping."

"I think that this farm was saved for the goddesses knows how long from them… why should it change tonight?" asks Link.

"Just want to make sure. Don't blame me for being too cautious." She replied, walking away.

"She gets on my nerves" Link muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I wonder who raised her for me that way," Navi replied.

"In doubt bandits" grunts Ancelot as he took the bucket off.

"Let's finish this work and go to dine, okay?"

"Alright," he nods.

After finishing the works, the two guys, and surprisingly Ganalia, went to the living house for dinner, seeing the young girl called Malon; her father, a chubby man with blue working clothes called Talon; and a second man with pink clothes called Ingo, this one fuming constantly grumbling about Talon's laziness. But the three decided to ignore Ingo's behaviour and eaten their dinner.

As they ate it, Ancelot looked at them "I couldn't help but notice you got a very beautiful horse growing up here. What's her name?"

"Yes, I know many ones of the same breed, but I never have seen one with red fur," Ganalia commented.

"Yes, that's right. Epona is unique." Malon replied at them. "Nobody here saw one like she."

"I bet she is your pride among the horses?"

"She is still young, but I'm sure she will be a beautiful mare in some years." Malon smiled.

"If this farm doesn't end up bankrupt, maybe we can see that," Ingo grumbled. "And forget approaching that horse. Only the girl can get near her…"

"Really? How so?" he asks loudly.

"I don't know! She keeps singing that song every day!"

"This guy really doesn't offer much information," Ganalia replied.

"Well… we know now that this horse likes music" countered Link.

"But, what kind of music? Sorry, but I'm not going to sing near her and risk myself to be kicked."

And he gestures towards the girl "Asking her?"

She looks at Malon. "Do whatever you want. I'm actually not interested in riding horses. After all, I doubt we have the opportunity to mount one…"

"I have the feeling we might have," he admits to her.

"And how? We're too young to ride one, smarty."

"Too young?" he asks

"I'm 12 years old, and you, Kokiri?"

"10," he said and he looks at Ancelot while Ganalia has done the same.

"17," he replied to them.

"You're the only who could ride a horse… but evidently, you don't need that."

"Actually, I never heard of a law that forbids you to ride. The main problem would be just that adult horses may be too big for you" he mused "But of course I cannot speak for this place."

"Anyway, doubt we need to mount a horse. We just need to walk north from here in the morning."

"True… but properly we need to get to some more places. The gem is properly only one of several items we need to reach a goal."

"Who knows. But something is sure." She said looking at Ancelot. "You will have to look for other clothes. That Kokiri tunic doesn't fit you very well."

"Yeah… hopefully something in my normal colours" he nodded to her in agreement.

"If you're thinking on go to Hyrule Castle Town, I can take you there," Talon replied. "I must make a delivery there."

"HA! The only thing he does!" Ingo grumbles.

Ancelot didn't note anything but thinks about talking with Talon about that kind of work ethic.

The next day, the three were on the wooden fence, watching the horses running around, while Ganalia spotted a young red horse moving around Malon who was there.

And Link went to walk over to her "Is that Epona?"

"Yes, she is," Malon replied. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Link tried to pat the small horse, but she moved away of him. And he tried to get near of she for a while repeating the same result. Ganalia just laughs how pathetic was Link trying to catch a horse who had zero interest on him.

Then he looks at Malon "Well… looks like she is not interested in me." said Link and rubs the back of his head.

"Well, that's like that with everyone. But when I sing my song, she always' calm and friendly with me." She said.

He scratched his head until he got an idea and took the Fairy Ocarina out.

"Oh, cute ocarina! Are you going to play this song with that ocarina?" She said seeing the Ocarina.

"Sure… I just need the notes" he replied to her with a smile. "THen I can play it on it."

She nodded and began to sing the song in front of him.

"Oh, this will be fun." Commented Ganalia, expecting bad sounds coming from the ocarina.

LInk listened for a moment before putting the instrument to his lips and starts playing the song… recreating them beautifully. That surprised the red-haired girl by how well he used the instrument, but what surprised her more is how the young mare approached Link after that.

The blond-haired bow smiled and pets Epona on the neck "hello girl." The horse just snorted and shook her head a little.

"Live to see." Murmured Ganalia seeing the scene. And He even fed the horse a carrot he got from Marlon

"Surprised?" asks Ancelot as he came to her side

"Never expected to see something like this happen so easily." She said. "I expected to him to make a mess with the notes sometimes."

"He grows up in a forest with a friend that plays it well. I bet she got him lessons."

"Is possible." She replied.

he shrugs "If I had my guitar, I could play that one as well." She rolled her eyes looking him at his comment.

"Hey, guy!" Called Talon on his cart. "I'm ready to go! If you want to come, this is your last chance!"

"Coming!" called Ancelot and turns around "Link! We're leaving!"

"Okay!" He said and looked, Malon. "Thanks for the song." Then looked now at Epona. "See ya!" He said and run to the others.

"Like the two?" asks Ancelot with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"I asked if you like the two girls," he replied to her.

"Why you're asking me that just so sudden?"

"Sudden? You just came from them. That's why I ask."

"I like both, okay?"

"I keep that in mind" chuckled ANcelot and went to catch the carriage to the town where Ganalia was sitting now, followed by Link.

After travelling a long way in the carriage, they finally reached the walls of the city. As they entered the city, Link was looking in awe how wonderful the city looks like "Wow…"

"Your first time in a city?" Ganalia asked and he nods to them. "Well, the cities have many things to see and visit."

"If this is your first time, you could make a visit to the market, and if you have time the Time Temple," Talon replied to them.

"The Time Temple?" Ganalia asked.

"Yes, the only temple that you can see from the market. You can't get lost looking for it."

"Time Temple, eh?" asks Ancelot "Have the feeling we are going in there anyway." Ganalia and Link rolled his eyes looking at him.

"What?" he asked the two.

"I start to believe that you know more than you try to make us think, Ancelot."

"My family has a knack of guessing things. And last time I heard of Time temple, a powerful sword was retrieved there to use to defeat the evil." he told "Not by me but dad. Also if some place is mentioned of importance, there is always a chance that we will go in properly." and he laughed "Heck my father was two times accused to be able to see the future and three times that he is an agent of the bad boys."

Link stared at him confused, while Ganalia just looked at him doubtfully, just when the carriage stopped.

"Okay, I leave you here!" Said Talon.

"Alright. Thank you for taking us along" said Ancelot and hoped off, followed by LInk and Ganalia.

"No problem!" He said and left with the carriage.

"But where is the castle here?" Link asked.

"You never saw one, right?" Then Ganalia signals the large castle away of the city.

And the three head towards the castle and saw the gate was locked… but Ancelot smirks "I see a path to get in."

"Well thought." Said Ganalia.

And they start climbing up a wall and starts moving along the walls and paths, ensuring they are not being seen by the guards… until they got to a part where they couldn't pass without being seen.

Ancelot, Link and Ganalia looked at each other and the dragon boy sweat drops "See you in a few days." and runs forward and was soon caught… and dragged off to the prison. Making the path open for them.

"Did he just let himself captured?" asks Link "If one of us were caught, we would be only kicked out." but then looks at her "Let me guess… you wouldn't have let yourself been captured?"

"Obviously not, dumb!" She said. "And he didn't know that there can be other routes for avoiding the guards! He just gave up so easily and didn't look around or even backstep for other routes…"

She sighed loudly. "But as the saying goes: Do not look gift horses in the mouth. So let's try to get inside. Even if we have to enter into the gardens."

And the two proceeds moving in, and saw that the guards there was moving in a pattern which they could exploit to sneak past thanks to Ganalia's tips to Link, even to throw some rupees to the ground for using the human greedy nature for distracting them! After passing all them, they reach the centre of the garden, where they saw a girl looking inside a window.

"Nice that you two managed to sneak past the rest," told them a voice from behind, causing them to turn around and saw Ancelot.

Link blinked "How… but…"

"Figured prison would be boring… so I simply left" he grins and used a dark corridor to go behind them and approaches the girl "Hello. Having an interesting view?"

"What the hell is he?!" The two asked looking at him.

The girl soon turned around. She seemed to wear a long white and purple dress with the symbol of a red bird and three golden triangles over it; a cap of the same colours with a golden medallion with three triangles on it. She stared at them with her blue eyes.

"What?! Who?!" She asked in shock, looking at them. "Who are you? How did you get past of the guards."

"That was easy for me, but for this dance…" Ganalia signalled Ancelot when she and Link walked at his side.

"Have you ever a nice word about me? I gave you a horse gift. Or would it be preferable for you to walk fifteen meters of a wall to get past the guards?" asks Ancelot with crossed arms

"The golden rule of an infiltration mission is avoiding being spotted by the guards! Even if that means walking fifty meters of a wall! You know what? I heard a term that fits you perfectly: Leeroy Jenkins!"

"And sometimes you have to make distractions" he countered with a chuckle "And they are not missing me… thanks to a crystal copy I left. With my colours of course and moving like sleeping. Until supper, they won't notice."

"But they could have increased the security at the moment the captured you! We had the luck that they didn't emplace dozens of soldiers thanks to your number!"

"Nope. Because I was caught close to the entrance, meaning only the currently moving guards get questioned."

"That's true... " admits the girl. "Increase of guards only happens if they believed that more intruders exist or a murder adept on the royal family."

"Wait your turn, miss. I'm dealing with him now" Ganalia said and began to argue with Ancelot for a while.

Seeing that was unable to stop them, the girl looked at Link, and her eyes widened. "Is that… a fairy?! Then are you… are you from the forest?" The two stopped arguing after of hear her.

"Err, yes, I'm from there." Link replied at the girl.

"Then… then… you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone… You have it?"

As the two keep staring them, Link took out the gem and showed it to the princess.

"Just as I thought." She said with a small laugh. "I had a dream… In the dram, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… but suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest parted the clouds, and lit up the ground… The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy…"

"Point by point." Ancelot and Ganalia said at each other.

"I knew this was a prophecy that someone would come from the forest…"

"And needs to collect two more gems?" guessed Ancelot in a whisper, wondering why the girl is stopping now.

"Don't interrupt!" Ganalia nudged him hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said shocked. "I got carried away with my story that didn't even properly introduce myself!" She folds her hands at the belt height. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What are your names."

"She is the princess?! Ganalia asked in shock. "I thought she was a maiden!"

"Seriously?" asks Ancelot and rose his eyebrow "She has an aura of authority." Ganalia rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I'm Link. And they're Ganalia and Ancelot. They came with me from the forest." He said the two nods at her.

"Link… Strange… It sounds somehow… familiar." She murmured. "Okay then… I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone…"

"I won't tell anybody. Not even my dairy" promised Ancelot

"Okay, I'm not going to say anything about this…" Promised Ganalia rolling her eyes.

Link nodded at Zelda.

"The legend goes like this... "

The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule… the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If somebody with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity… If somebody with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil… That is what has been foretold… So the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones.

"That's right… The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the Entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones." She explained.

"And the other two stones are where?" wondered LInk and rubs the back of the head "As they wouldn't just lay around."

"I just don't know where they are, but even with them you still need a vital object. The Ocarina of Time."

"The Ocarina of Time?" Link asked.

Ganalia just then thought on something. "If you're the princess, why you're spying on that window?"

"Oh, that's right." She replied and make to a side. "The reason why I was spying. The other element from my dream… the dark clouds… I believe they symbolize… those men in there!"

The four looked on the window, looking at two people: a dark tall man of red hair and dark clothes, who knelt looking to where he was looking; and a man with a black military uniform with a black cap with a black eyepatch on the left eye, who just stood still lighty behind the tall man.

"Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudo. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere." Zelda said. "And the man that goes with him is Josef Hoffmann, leader of the Crusaders. A mysterious army that just appeared in our world years ago with weaponry I never have seen, and all of Ganondorf." She explained. "The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream… They must symbolize those men!"

Then at that moment, the dark man looked at the window, getting the attention of the man who was with him, making he look there too, a raising a calming hand he approached at the window. After of look it for a while he shrugs and returned to his place shaking his head. But he didn't saw that Link and Zelda knelt under the window while Ganalia and Ancelot hid at the sides of the window, avoiding being spotted.

"That was close…" Ganalia said nervously.

"Very close" admits Ancelot with a deep breath and glances the last time just to be sure nobody was looking at this window "Is here… a place where we can continue to talk WITHOUT risking being spotted again?"

"Like a hidden room?" added LInk in his own nervosity.

"Don't worry. Even if they spotted us, they don't have any idea of what we're plotting… yet!"

"And… you spoke about this with your father?" Navi asked.

"Yes, I told my father about my dream… However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy…" Zelda answered. "But… I can sense those men's evil intentions! What Ganondorf and Hoffmann are after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. They must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! And they want to conquer Hyrule… No, the entire world!"

Then she looks at them. "Link, Ganalia, Ancelot… Now we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!" She pleaded at them.

"I will be honoured," said Ancelot and gave a bow.

"I will help too!" Said Link nodding.

"Well, I think I can help with this." Ganalia sighed.

"Thank you!" Zelda said at the three with a smile. "I… I am afraid… I have a feeling those men are going to destroy Hyrule. Ganondorf has such terrifying power! And the other and his army… But it's fortunate that you have come… We must not let them get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! They shall not have it! You go find the other two Spiritual Stones!"

"Two more?!" Link asked in shock.

Ancelot chuckled "So, where do we have to search? I bet by the neighbours."

"But for what you want us to find those stones? Isn't better to hide them?" Ganalia asked, but then got some suspicious. "Wait, you're not thinking on get the Triforce first and use it against them?" Zelda nodded at her. "My, you're something."

"One more thing… Take this letter… I'm sure it will be helpful to you." She said giving them a letter with Zelda's autograph on it.

"Ah, thanks." Link said taking the letter.

"You're dodging the question" countered Ancelot and crossed his arms "Where to look for them?"

"I… I don't know where they are, sorry." Zelda lowered her head.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now here. Let's get outside before a guard finds us." Ganalia said and walked away, just for suddenly stop after a few steps. In front of her were a tall woman of white hair and red eyes with a ninja-like outfit, blocking the way. "Damn…"

"I am Impa of the Sheikah. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the princess foretold." Said the Sheikah Impa. "If you wonder, my role in the princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest." She said and Ganalia and Ancelot looked at Link.

Link nodded and took out his ocarina and gets ready to play the song.

"This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby… There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully…"

"You heard her, boy. Don't mess up with the notes." Ganalia taunted.

She said and began to whistle the song in front of Link.

LInk listened carefully before starting to play the song on the Ocarina, repeating it flawlessly. Ancelot was humming it as well, as he found it catchy

"Okay, now to see where to use that song…" Murmured Ganalia.

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." Impa said and looks at Ancelot. "And you should return to the jail. Unless you want all the kingdom's soldiers to search for you. Don't worry, as this is your first time intruding the castle, they think you got here by accident, and will surely leave you to go with a warning."

"They are properly still thinking I am sleeping in my cell" he chuckles loudly and began to follow her.

"And if a guard tries to wake you?" Impa said looking at Ancelot. "You already have two men against you. Let's try to not get the kingdom's animosity."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Thought last time it was because the kingdom in question had the believe wings made dragons evil and only cutting them off will make them good again." explains the boy "Not to mention they seriously believe dragons eat virgins and that they cannot stop themselves doing that." and he put his hands behind the head "Lead the way, good lady,." then he thought about "Or I take the shortcut" and a dark corridor appears around him and he was gone, with Impa not making reaction to it.

Link blinked "You… aren't surprised about this?" and gestured where the… a black hole just was. With that also Ancelot.

"Is surprising, but as Sheikah I have seen things weirder than that. Come on, let's go." Impa replied while Ganalia and Link looked themselves in confusion.

After a while, Ganalia and Link were outside the city, and moments later Impa went with them followed by Ancelot. "Well, any idea where we should search first? That place isn'T small." he mused and looks at the Vulcano "Wouldn'T surprise me if somewhere in this direction was one."

"You're right. That's Death Mountain, home of the Goron. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Replied Impa.

Link looked at the vulcano and back and Ancelot "How do you do that? It's almost like you know the future."

"Yeah, your mania of predicting things starts to bug me," Ganalia replied.

"It's not perfect. For example, I cannot tell when we have to fight or how to dodge everything. I got my fair share of scars as proof."

"If you go there, at the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. Is the only access to the mountain itself."

"Good to know" nodded Link "Anything else we have to be aware on our trip there?"

"Just don't forget the song you learned. Only the Royal Family can learn it. It will prove your connection with the Royal Family."

"Identifying ourselves with a song. Never heard that." Ganalia said. To which both guys nodded in agreement before they looked at each other "Do we need to know anything else?"

When they turned to Impa, they saw she was nowhere.

"Seriously?" asks Link "Just like that? Not even a worth of goodbye?"

"Stealth bye… never thought I would know how it would feel" admits Ancelot and whistles "Again she is a ninja."

"Ninja?" Link asked at Ancelot.

"We have no time for questions, kid. Let's go." Ganalia said, beginning to walk to Death Mountain. And they reach the town, just as it turned dark. And they went straight for the inn.

The next day they were to go to the mountain, but a guard blocked the pass, informing that he had orders of keeping the way blocked to people and that the volcano was active and shooting rocks, falling over all the way to Death Mountain.

"Okay, and now what we do?" Ganalia asked. "Not only we have this guard here, but also those rocks. I don't know about you, but I'm not rock proof, and less if falls from the sky."

"Then how about we get us a set of metal shields? THey are sold here and are rather cheap for all intentions. That way we can cover us… and don'T forget the letter Link has" suggested Ancelot while he got his purse.

"Yes, you're right about that."

"Let's get everything done" he nods to her

First, they went to the town's shop and saw that the only metal shields available are much bigger in comparison with them. Well, except for Ancelot. Which made the boy a bit nervous "WEll… that gets interesting"

"And what we will do with them? Use them as turtle shells?" Ganalia asked looking at Link.

"That's the plan" grins the green clothed boy "Or do you have a better plan?"

She facepalms herself. "Oh my… this can't be true…"

Ancelot shrugs "COuld be worse" he stated. "At least you two could do that. I have to risk being hit."

"Then do a shield yourself with your crystals."

"Never tested them against a volcano" he admits to them "So get a first aid kit ready." and sweat drops.

Ganalia sighed placing a hand on her face. "This can't be more ridiculous?"

"You know… it can always get." he admits and shrugs "You just need to see two of my siblings."

Ganalia moved her hand aside to see him. "Are you serious?"

"Just to put in the point: THey could hide INSIDE your shadow?" Ganalia grunted at that while rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's buy the shields and move, right?" Link asked.

And they paid for the shields and head back to the gate again.

"Halt!" Said the guard on the gate, stopping them. "I already told you that you can't cross from here, and I told you why." But this time, Link gave him the letter that Zelda gave him. "Mmm? A letter from the Royal Family? And with Princess Zelda's handwriting? Let's see: These are Link, Ganalia and Ancelot… They are under my orders to save Hyrule." The guard read and suddenly began to laugh loudly.

Ancelot crossed his arms "And he isn't taking us seriously" and shakes his head "She could have used a more believable reason."

Ganalia was blushing like a tomato after hearing the letter and his laugh.

"What kind of funny game has our princess come up with now?!" He asked after laugh and see the group's faces. "OK, OK, all right. You can go now at… Just be careful, Mr Heroes!" He said, beginning to laugh again and opening the door. While was laughing, the group crossed the gate, but no before Ganalia stomped her boot against his foot, making him yelp in pain and grab his foot with his hands bouncing in pain, making a personal thought about laughing at people's face again.

"Do you believe that was necessary?" Navi asked after witness what Ganalia did.

"You want one too?" Ganalia asked still blushing and walking.

"Nope" stated Ancelot and shrugs as they walked up the path. And they are looking up for the rocks "I wonder thought… is that a "welcoming" party up there?" and points forward.

The looked forward too. "Err, no idea about what to say…" Link replied.

Ganalia facepalms herself. "What are doing those tektites here?" She asked looking at the one eyed mite or spider-like creature creatures jumping to them.

"Do they belong to your gang?" asks Link while drawing his sword.

"Obviously not!" She said holding her halberd with both hands. And the three prepared for battle and the first jumped Ancelot who punches it so hard it split into pieces before Link sliced another in half, while Ganalia sliced another one with her weapon.

As they went on and fought they also had to duck under the shields/wings to be not hit by the falling rocks.

"Just now the only safe place is inside the mountain!" Said Ganalia while hiding on the shield. "We have to find a cave as soon as possible!"

"Then let's move faster" he replied to her.

They rushed until they passed near a large stone… which suddenly began to move for their surprise. It's revealed that the rock was really a humanoid creature made of rocks or some skin that seems rocks.

"What's that?! Asked Link seeing the rock creature.

"That's a Goron, we must be near…"

"Excuse me" went Ancelot "Can you tell us where the entrance of your village is?"

"Village?" asks Link in wonder while the Goron points with his finger and explains the way, which is not easy to miss.

"Let's get there before a rock fell over us!" Said Ganalia.

And they hurried off to a cave's entrance and rushes in… just in the right moment as a very large rock was falling on the spot they had been only two seconds ago. Ancelot looked at this thing "Wow… I don't want to be hit by that one."

"You can say it…"


	3. Chapter 3

The group walked inside the tunnel, just finding that they were inside a massive cave with many sub-tunnels everywhere, with a lot of Gorons roaming around. 

"This is a city?" Link asked confused.

"For a tribe who lives in a mountain, yes," Ganalia replied. 

"Each their own home" Ancelot shrugs "THought we either time our moves or one of us stop that big guy that is rolling around at one of the floors" and points the Goron doing right that.

"Yes, the Goron likes to roll as stones. It's a custom from them" Ganalia replied.

"Let's just avoid getting on his way, okay?" Navi suggested.

"I think their chief is on the bottom level, as we are currently on the top one." mused LInk "Let's go down."

After travel to the low level of the city, they found that the door to the chief was closed, but they spotted the Royal Family emblem on the ground just in front of the door. 

"How like…" Link thought loud and using the ocarina he touches the music he learned before, Zelda's Lullaby. And for their surprise, the door opened itself. 

"I heard that music open doors, but never thought it could be literally," Ganglia replied. 

"I bet we need still the Metaphorical way," he replied as he saw the grumpy face of the chief on the other side of the door. An imposing Goron with what seemed to be beard and hair on the head 

"What the heck! Who are you?!" Demanded the Goron chief. "When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected their messenger had arrived, but… you're just a group of kids! Has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his Sworn Brother, the king? Now I'm REALLY angry! Get out of my face!" The Goron yelled out of sudden.

"Somebody woke up with the left foot," Ganalia commented. 

"That's true" nods LInk but than notices, something "Is it me… or do you hear music?" 

"I hear it too." admits Ancelot and looks around to identify the source and got close to a rock closed passage "Hmmm…" and tapped the wall a few times to see where he has to hit it.

"I think… I think I recognise that song… But how? We're not in the Kokiri Forest." Link thought.

"I think we got a secret shortcut to there," Ganalia suggested. 

"A Volcano with access to a Forest. Interesting layout" mused Ancelot and punches the rocks once at a spot and they crumbled away, revealing the passageway "Ladies first. Or is it Kokori this time?" They just stared at him surprised that he was able to destroy those rocks with just a punch.

"What? Got strength and I hit a weak point." he simply stated with a shrug. "So shall we go now to get to the forest and find the source of the music?"

They crossed the cave, soon reaching the forest. Looking at their surrounding, Ganalia groaned loudly.

"Really? Is this some kind of joke?!" Ganalia yelled angrily. "We're in the damned Lost Woods?!" 

"Ok… how bad is it?" asks Ancelot careful.

"Let's put it that way: If we get lost, you turn into an armoured Skeleton, we turn into wooden people." explains Link "So we better don't get lost."

"By that name, I am pretty sure that it's easier said than done. At least for our way we can follow the music. But the way back?"

"Who knows, you know how long I and my gang roamed around this damned forest before reach the Kokiri Forest?! Trust me if I say that I'm sick of this place!" Ganalia commented.

"Breadcrumbs?" offered Ancelot helpfully "THat way we could find the way back."

"Boy, we're in a forest, and there are animals, and animals can eat the Breadcrumbs! You don't think I used that trick the last time?" She replied

"And Crystals?" he asks while holding up a few

"Well… that could work…"

"I only got twenty thought." he warned "So we have to pace them properly." and Link shrugged "That shouldn't be too hard." 

"Just hope I don't get lost inside this forest… again."

"I could try to fly us out if we get lost." offered the dragon boy.

"Let's just do the things in order." Link replied. "First let's follow the music."

The group walked through the forest, guiding themselves with the music that was being heard, but even with that, they had to turn around at times finding dead ends, which kept annoying Ganalia every time they get a wrong turn because they misheard the sound. But after a long while, they reacted to what seemed to be some kind of man-made labyrinth, and at the other side an ancient structure, and there they found Saria sitting on a stump, playing her ocarina. 

"Saria!" called LInk and rushes towards her with a smile and Ancelot looks around "Nope… I keep my thoughts about this place with me." 

"I have been waiting for you LInk" smiles Saria "This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's my secret place! I feel…" and she paused for a moment to think about it "THis place will be very important for both of us someday. That's what I feel." and Ancelot facepalmed and muttered something along the line "Foreshadowing…", which caught Ganalia's attention

Not having heard him, Saria continues "If you play the Ocarina here, you can talk with the spirits in the forest. Want to play the Ocarina with me?" she smiles and holds the one she is holding up. 

"Of course I love to" Link answered and got his Ocarina out and together they began to play a song… to be exact the song they were following the whole time.

After a while, the two stopped to play the song. Link Smiled "Thank you Saria. You have helped me a lot here." 

"And what we will do with that song?" Ganalia asked.

"If you play that song, you can talk with me anytime and wherever you are!" Saria replied with a smile.

"Really? That's a really neat feature of that song," replied LInk with a big grin. "Well just be funny if I play it for fun's sake and not actually calling you." he laughed afterwards. 

Ganalia pulled Link's cheek. "And remember this damned forest? No, thank you…"

"I have the feeling we won't hear that song often" chuckles Ancelot and looks at Saria "You got a map or so? We… kinda need a way out without getting lost countless times."

"Have you tried to go over your own steps?"

Link wanted to say something but then sweet drops "We… lost our steps." he admits to her with a sweatdrop.

"Well, maybe the spirits can be kind of you and take you to the Kokiri Forest."

And LInk looked around and wondered how to ask them while Ancelot was having the feeling that none of them will like the answer to that unspoken question. 

"DO we have to get lost?" asks Link

Ganalia put her hand on her face. "Just what I needed…"

After roaming around, and getting lost some times, they finally returned to the Kokiri Forest, and this time Ganalia took precautions for making a map of the forest's route. 

"Just don't want to get lost again, eh?" Ganalia said at Ancelot who just stared at the map. "Just if by some reason I must return here…"

"Keep that map close. I got the feeling we will need it for sure." agreed Ancelot and looks at her "Are you picking up some of my family traits?"

She stares at him. "Yeah?"

"Good… less bad surprises." nodded Ancelot

While Link sighs "And now we have to climb the volcano again…"

Ganalia sighed loudly but then remembered something and looked at her map. "Wait a sec… Now that I remember, when we entered into that forest from that volcano, we crossed some kind of stone threshold… and I think I saw it on the way to here…"

"And?" wondered Link while rubbing his head, not really understanding what she is going for.

She placed her hand on her face sighing loudly and began. "We enter into the forest, we follow the route until finding the stone threshold, we cross it, and?" She waved her hand to make him join the dots. 

"We get back into the village." realized Link

"Bingo" grins Ancelot and put his hands behind his head "And sounds solid enough to try it at least."

They entered into the forest, and following the correct route without losing themselves this time, they reached to the stone threshold, and after crossing it… they were back to Goron City.

So Link took a deep breath as he moves to the Goron chief once more before starting to play the song he learned recently.

The Goron Chief was murmuring while looking at the boy, but when he began to play the song, Danuria began to dance vigorously to the song's tune. Ganalia and Ancelot stepback seeing the Goron dance like that.

"Never thought that somebody so big could dance like that," Ganalia commented. 

The large Goron soon stopped of dance and looked at Link. "Heeey! What a nice tune! Just like that, my depression is all gone! Something just came over me! I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!

"Dance like crazy he says?" Ganalia replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Darunia! I'm the big boss of the Gorons! Was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

"Yeah." nodded Link "We are looking for a gem that is in the care of the Gorons… and we wanted to ask if we could have it." 

"What? You want the Spiritual Stone of Fire too?" Darunia asked in surprise. "The Spiritual Stone of Fire, also known as the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure… But hold on. I'm not going to give it to you that easily. If you want it so badly… Why don't you go destroy the monsters inside the Dondongo's Cavern and prove you're real men? Without forgetting your female friend, evidently."

Ganalia rolled her eyes while the Goron continued. "That way, everybody will be happy again! If you do it, I will give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone!" 

Ancelot rolled his eyes as well "Fine. WHere do we have to go and is there anything you can tell us about the monsters that are living down there?" 

"You remember the large rock on your way to here? Behind it is the Dodongo's Cavern, where we recollect out the meal. But now I have no idea of what is found there." Answered the Goron chief. "I have something for you. I'm not really giving you this in return for anything, but take it anyway. If you wear it, even a little fella like you can pick a Bomb Flower with easy." He said and gave them a golden bracelet with the Goron's emblem on it. 

Link took it and looks at it and nods before putting it on "Thank you." 

Ancelot shrugs "Now we should go and get that cave cleared"

"Yes, but how? We don't have bombs at hand. And I didn't saw any 'Bomb Flower' near that rock." Ganalia pointed.

"Properly we have to pick one up from higher up and throw it well enough." he shrugs to her.

"On a farm, maybe?" Link asked. "Maybe we can find one outside near the entrance."

"Worth a look" agreed the older boy.

"Just hope not to have a flying rock fly to us," Ganalia commented while Link nodded. 

They got out of the Goron City, and moving to a side of the area, they found a small farm of bomb-like flowers. Navi flew to them and looked at them.

"Yes, these are Bomb Flowers." The fairy replied.

Then Ganalia looked over the nearby fence looking down. "And I'm seeing that rock blocking the entrance." She said looking the large rock below them.

Ancelot looks at the bomb and then at the rock Ganalia mentioned and Link before anybody could say anything, picked the flower up, runs to the edge and threw it down to the rocks… while accidentally tossing Ancelot down, who lands head first into the ground below.

Link rubs deeply his head "Sorry Ancelot!" while the boy was rubbing his head in pain and Ganalia stared at him with a deadpan. Fortunately, he didn't fell on the ground near the bomb and the rock. 

As the rocks explode, Ancelot shouts in an angry tone "Watch out next time where you are running! You could have killed me with that stunt."

"He has a point about that," Navi replied. 

"Okay, okay, I already said sorry!" Link replied at them.

"Come on, let's get down and get inside that cave," Ganalia said and grabbing Link's arm she moved down… on the safe route. 

Where Ancelot was waiting and sniffing into the cave "Many monsters… one of them big. We might be busy for a while wiping them out."

"Maybe will be enough with wiping the big one."

"For that, we still need to find it first" countered LInk "SO let's go in." and rushes in. Ancelot looks in surprise "Ok… I thought I were the one supposed to rush into the fights and gets then complains from you two for that recklessness." 

"I thought the same." Replied Ganalia surprised.

He points in "After him?"

"Yes." She said and rushes in too. ANd he followed in as well and looks around "So where did he run to…"

"I don't know, but this place seems more the inner of a beast than a cave." She mentioned looking at the large bones on the walls. 

"And they keep that as food storage? I would make a horror house out of it and ask for entry fees" said Ancelot as they start looking for LInk… while dealing with the monsters. One of them gotten thrown into the ceiling.

"You should watch where you're throwing them," Ganalia replied. "Unless you want this cave to fall over us." 

"I was aiming for the bats" he admits.

"Let's find Link before he gets into a mess." She said at him, just for Link to appear as running from something… some exactly as some odd snakes. "Nevermind…"

"Watch out with these things!" Link replied. "Those thing explodes upon death!"

"But what are those things?" Ganalia asked, aiming her halberd against the snakes.

"No clue. But I know how I deal with them," he said and punches each snake he got close to in a way that they were far away from him upon death. 

"I told you, Link, those things are Baby Dodongos," Navy replied. "Why you don't listen to me?" 

"Wait, hold on, if those things are 'baby', then there are more mature forms?" Ganalia asked in confusion.

"Yes, is possible."

"How big can that mature one be?" asks Ancelot, having the feeling he regrets the question "BIg as a house?"

"Yes, or bigger. Depends a bit on the subspecies." answered the Navi.

Ganalia stared at them. "Anyone here starts to imagine what the Goron wants us to kill?"

"We have to deal with mommy or daddy" groans Ancelot

"Or both" added Link, earning a glare from Ancelot "Really? Do you want to jinx us?"

The girl shook her head. "Don't move too far this time, okay?"

"ALright" nods LInk and they started to explore those caves… which took quite a while as they had to find a path and get some keys first to reach the main chamber.

Without warning, they were ambushed by a pack of lizardmen.

"Lizalfos?" Ganalia asked, and the two guys looked at her. "Sorry, those aren't from my gang."

"IN this case." ANcelot grabbed one and punches hard while LInk duelled with the other one, slicing the side up thanks to the rough moves he got. Ganalia on her side fought with another one, showing that even being young could handle a large Lizalfos with her halberd with no problems. And after a short battle, they dispatched the Lizalfos group.

"They obviously need some training. Those ones only know how to hit with a stick." Ganalia replied. 

"Yeah… let's see what is in this chest." mused Ancelot and moves over with Link and upon opening the two look odd "A… bag?" and they looked in confusion and looks into the bag "Bombs?"

"Great, as if wasn't enough with you throwing monsters to the cell." Ganalia groaned, but then spotted a stone table nearby with something wrote on it. "What we have here?" 

Navi reads the stone tablet "'Giant dead Dodongo… when it sees red, a new way to go will be open.' Anybody knows what it means?" 

LInk and Ancelot look at the bags of bombs they found and look at Ganalia. "What do you think are the chances we have to throw those bombs at the eyes of this giant skull in the main hall?" 

"You mean that giant skull isn't decorative?" Ganalia whistled. "That's what I call a full-blown cliche." Then crossed her arms. "The question is, how we reach it? It's pretty high if you remember."

"I got wings" shrugs Ancelot "Or we can try and find a path with the help of those bombs."

"We will see it after we get back to the main hall." She replied.

After walking their way back, there were again in the main hall, in front of the large skull. Looking at it, Link mused "I think his wings would be enough to get two bombs up and toss them at the eyes" 

"I agree with him" nodded the dragon boy.

"Okay, do it." The girl said. "But watch out where you throw those bombs."

He nods to them and took off and threw two bombs at the eyes… timing so they would explode at the eyes and not anywhere eyes. And once the loud "booms" filled the room, the eyes turned red and the jaw of that skull dropped down, revealing a new pathway for them to take. Landing on the ground, he shrugs "Well we should be able to continue here."

"Indeed" nodded Link and moves forward to see where that new path is guiding them.

They entered into the new path, and after exploring the new chambers, they found a room with had a hole on the ground but seemed that something was there. 

Ancelot looked down "My bet? The mommy or daddy of the Dodongos is down there. Any hints on how to take it on? Feeding it with bombs?"

"How should I know?" asks Navi "I know it is rolling around to attack it's enemies and shoots fire after long breathing in the moment." 

"We will see it after getting down." Said, Link. "But how we get down without killing ourselves?" 

"Getting ourselves parachutes?" shrugs Ancelot "I could try to carry you down or use a dark portal. That is the two option I am thinking on top of my head." 

"I still don't trust so much about those portals of yours, so better carry us." The girl replied.

"Who wants to jump first?" asks Ancelot "THe hole is not big enough for spread wings so we got to jump in before I can spread the wings."

Link was quick to point at the only female of their group, "Ladies first!"

If looks kill, she glared at him would have killed Link more than once for sure. She then sighed and jumped inside the hole. Ancelot jumped after her, caught her in his arms and spread his wings and simply glided down on the ground. The two soon landed on a large room with a massive lava pool in the middle, and after touching the ground, Ancelot returned to the upper room, repeating the same manoeuvre with Link. When now everyone was there, they looked around.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Said a voice in German accent behind them. When they turned around, they found a man with a black military uniform with a black cap giving his back at them. "And think that inside of a volcano would exist some surprising creatures." He turned around, revealing himself as the man of the eyepatch that was with Ganondorf in Hyrule Castle, having a Baby Dodongo and petting it like a cat. "These things seem nothing, but when they grow, their skin hardens up to the point of resisting conventional attacks. Simply fascinating, everything in this world is fascinating."

The three got in guard in front of him, he just smiling and leaving the Baby Dodongo to leave. "Must assume you know who I am. But if not, leave me present me: My name is Josef Hoffmann, general of what you call the Crusaders."

"Sorry never heard of you," said Ancelot and looks at the other two… who simply shrugged as they never met or heard of this guy before." 

"Then there is no reason for asking you about the Wehrmacht." He laughed. "But I have some idea about who are you three, or four if we count that fairy." At that Navi hid under Link's hat.

"Wehrmacht?" asks Ancelot in surprise "But we aren't even close to Germany of WWII."

Hoffmann laughed at that. "So you know about it? Well, it will save us many explanations. But yes, we're far of my Fatherland, but that's another story. Maybe I can explain to you it later if you give me the Spiritual Stone of the Forest that you have." He said extending his hand. Link steps away, aiming his sword at him. "I'll take that as a no."

"Do you think we would hand it to you, ESPECIALLY given how you guys operated back then?"

"You have to tell us about these people after, okay?" Ganalia asked, aiming her halberd to the man. 

"Well, I wanted to be nice this time. Never mind, I will just claim it… from your dead and charred remains." He said holding a crystal sphere with his hand, and just teleporting away.

"Charred remains?" asks LInk and turns around to try and find where the flames to turn them like that would be found.

Then they heard some heavy steps behind them, and turned around, finding the biggest lizard they could see, enough to fill nearly all the steppable ground to the lava, roaring at them.

"Leave me to guess… King Dodongo?" Ganalia asked at Navy, who just showed on Link's hat. 

"Yes… and we need to figure out how to kill it."

"Stomped, devoured, charred, melt in lava… anything can go worse?"

"The cave could collapse," said Navi simply and the room was shaking suddenly. and parts of the ceiling fell down into the lava. The three just stared at the fairy after that happened. 

"You had to say that" groans Link "We have to run now to finish that fight fast."

"And how?" asks Ancelot "I don't think my punches will do much to his hide."

Soon the King Dodongo began to inhale, forming a huge fireball in his mouth, and after a while he shoots it, causing an explosion on the other side of the cave. Fortunately, the group avoided the attack. 

Link looked at the spot where the fireball explodes and then back at the monster as it rolled down and began to roll towards them. Ancelot was quick to react and flew up, grabbing Ganalia and had only time to fly high while Link crouches down into a corner and hold his shield in position. The giant beast rolled past them and was preparing to get in position for another attack. 

On that moment, Link began to throw everything he had at hand, including bombs at the large beast. And as the bomb got swallowed, the beast began to caught and roared in pain as said bomb must be exploded by now. 

"Of course… feed it bombs" deadpans Ancelot "We should have known it by this point. Firs that slingshot against that spider's eye and now bombs against a giant lizard."

The monster angered soon began to roll forward trying to tackle them, but fortunately, they moved away of his path, avoiding being rammed or crushed by the large lizard. And soon the lizard was trying again to breathe in for its fire attack, only for LInk to throw in the next bomb into the mouth, causing an identical reaction as with the first bomb.

After roaring in pain by the explosion inside, instead of roll, he began to step forward, trying to smash them with his legs. Ganalia just rolled away when the King Dodongo tried to sweep her with his large paw. 

"I think he is learning to not open the mouth so often." Link replied avoiding another sweep from the lizard.

"THen we have to force it open" grunts Ancelot and looks around "Hmm… how about we force his mouth open?" he suggested and looks around what hey could use for wench it open.

Ganalia tried to attack the legs with her halberd, but only bounced with the hit. "Hitting directly discarded…"

"Trying to lodge it between the "Lips" to wedge it open?"

"You're nuts? If you didn't saw, his mouth is the most dangerous place of this monster!"

"Than how do you think we can force feed bombs to it?" countered Ancelot.

"There must be a moment when must open it!"

"LIke?" asks Link "Tickling him?"

"Was that a joke?" Navi asked at Link.

"Maybe if we tire him enough, he will open the mouth!" Ganalia suggested, avoiding being smashed by the large lizard's paw. 

"So he wants to sleep?" asks LInk while running off to avoid anything that could reach him from the body of this beast while Ancelot got on the back and punches a few times. "Dang. Thick enough to not feel even punches." The King Dodongo shook his body trying to take Ancelot off. But he holds on him "BUt then I let you tire yourself out in adept to get me off!" he smirks. But without warning the lizard prepared for roll, forcing Ancelot to jump off.

"Dang it!" he shouts in anger while watching this beast move.

The large lizard rolled around all the room, until he finally stopped after crashing against the wall, and after turning around, he elevated his two frontal legs, stomping hard and cause a shake that made some rocks fall from the roof and everybody had to move of being not hit, while Ancelot had to go to punch one very large rock "That place is going to collapse if it is stomping more!"

While the rocks were falling, King Dodongo opened his mouth beginning to take air to prepare another shot. And Ganalia was the nearest one to it. 

"A bomb, quick!" and Link pulled one out and threw it as hard he could. She caught it and threw the bomb at the King Dodongo's mouth, making it swallow it.

After the bomb exploded inside, the large lizard roared in pain and began to roll again, but this time his roll was more clumsy, hitting the walls of the room, until that the King Dodongo rolled just inside the large lava pool. The lizard began to sink into the lava, getting trapped on it when the magma hardens around it, turning into rock too.

NOt wanting to take second chances, Ancelot roared and rushed towards that giant rock and smashes it hard, breaking it into thousand bits 

Link scratched his head confused while Ganalia stared at him. "You really see that necessary?"

"You never know when a seemly stone turned enemy suddenly moves in this form and bashes your head thirty-three times into the wall before trying to eat you!" told Ancelot with a pointing finger.

Link looks at Ganalia "That… was rather specific."

"Too… specific." She replied.

"You think… that happened to him?"

"You can bet about it…" which caused Link to gulp loudly "Oha… well… Uhm return to the Gorons?" 

"Without a doubt." She replied. "But how we got out? I highly doubt that there is something in this place that wants to get us out like the Deku Tree." 

Ancelot looks up "HOw about I fly you up and then throw you up the hole?"

They looked at him. "You have at least a rope?"

"Nope. Where should I have stored itß" asks Ancelot with a shrug 

The two kids looked upward, trying to figure how to get up, but without knowing it, Ancelot had a brilliant idea. He opened a Dark Corridor behind them and launched himself over them, crossing the three at the other side, the kids falling to the ground.

Ganalia was confused about what happened, but then grabbed her halberd and aimed it to Ancelot, who was smiling. "I told you I wasn't interested in getting into… into… we got outside?" She asked completely confused, turning around seeing that they were outside the cavern.

"See. it's a safe thing to use it for travels" he chuckles simply "So still nervous about me? Or should I proof it more by getting us back to the castle?" 

"I will accept it JUST this time because we had no other option. But the next time we're trying to find another way."

"Depends on the situation. Now let's go to the chief and get the gem… and then we have to go to find that last piece."

Suddenly a large stone landed near of them, but then revealed to be Darunia, who just threw himself from over them.

"Does this guy realize he almost hit us?" whispered LInk in a nervous tone.

With a smile, Darunia struck Link's head with his large hand. "Well done! Thanks to you, we can once again eat the delicious rocks from Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!" He said, finally making Link fall from the hits "What a wild adventure! It will make an incredible story… I can't believe the Dodongos suddenly appeared in such great numbers! And that big rock blocking the cave… All this trouble must have been caused by that Gerudo thief, Ganondorf, and those weirdos!" He said angrily. 

"That is something that sounds familiar to us," said LInk "You aren't the only ones they were threatening with something along that way." 

"Yes, they said that if we give him the Spiritual Stone, he would release our cave." The Chief Goron said. "You, on the other hand, risked your life for us… Kids, I like you! How's about you and I become Sworn Brothers?!" The three looked at him worried.

"There is some kind of ceremony or something?" Ganalia asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, there's no big ceremony involved! Just take this as a token of our friendship!" Darunia said and gave them a large red gem with a large gold ornament.

"So this is the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" Ganalia asked, seeing the stone.

"Looks like that" chuckles Ancelot with a chuckle. 

"You have done things well!" Said Darunia. "Hey, everybody! Let's see off our brother!" 

Suddenly a pair of Gorons landed near of Darunia, surprising the group.

"You did it great!"

"How 'bout a big Goron hug, Brother?!" The two Goron approached at them with their arms wide open. 

"Sorry, but I know how Goron hugs, and trust me if I say that they are not healthy for non-Goron receptors!" Said Ganalia at the group and then looked at the Gorons. "Sorry, but we are in a hurry! It has been a pleasure, bye!" She said and grabbed Link and Ancelot from the arms and began to run away of them the faster she could.

"Wow! And I thought Ruby was fast!" called Ancelot as they run.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Kakariko Village, the group was breathing hard after running all the way from the mountain by the dire threat of a death hug.

"As I said… you would make Ruby jealous with that speed" pants Ancelot and shakes his head "Boy was that a rush."

"Well, seeing those Gorons approaching…" Link panted loudly.

"POint… so...where can we find the last of the three gems?" wondered Ancelot then jokes "Are here water people?"

"Well, there are the Zoras, but I don't know where they reside in this region," Ganalia answered. 

"Well… we have to ask somebody regarding the last gem. So either we go back to the princess or try to find those Zoras and ask them."

"I know how to find them." Said Navi and the three looked at her. "If you go upstream following the river, you will reach Zora's River. The only route to the Zora Domain that can be used by anybody."

"Along a river? ANy dangers we have to watch out for?" asks Link

"Well, there is some small octopus called Octorocs that shoots ink bullets at you from the water… If there are more, I don't know." 

"That sounds more than enough to keep us busy" he states with a sigh "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's get moving before a Goron appears behind us to give us one of their hugs," Ganalia replied. 

"Agreed" nodded Ancelot and they left the town to find the river.

When they reached the area from where cames the river, they saw that there wasn't only the Octorocs, but also some tektites that were floating on the water as sea bugs.

"First in the mountain, and nowhere…" Ganalia sighed seeing the insects. 

"At least we haven't to worry about flying ones." Said Ancelot, when just an ink bullet hit his face. "Really?" he deadpans upon that hit. 

"You were warned." She said. "Just pry that they don't start to throw stones."

"Let's simply continue" stated the boy and heads forward while wiping the ink off his face.

After a walk around all the river upward, they reached a large waterfall without any form continue forward. 

"Okay… now what?" Link asked.

Ganalia looked around until he put her eyes looking down. "Hey, look under your feet."

Looking down, they saw that there was the Triforce emblem and LInk pulled out the Ocarina to play the song on it. And after do it, part of the waterfall disappeared, revealing an entrance on the rock.

Jumping into the cave they start going around and found soon the fish-like people Zoras, who welcomed them to their village but also mentioned the king might not be able to talk with them due to trouble with their princess.

"Who is up for saving a princess?" asks Ancelot with a chuckle.

"Well, having a princess in our hands would make the King more reasonable to get the Stone but… where is the princess?" Ganalia wondered.

"At the hands of a beast?" asks Link simply and shrugged

"And where is that beast?" Countered Ganalia. "We have no clue from where start looking!"

"So we have to actually ask." realized LInk and rubs his head "Asking king?"

"I doubt he could answer us…" Ganalia.

"Then the only place where we can search now is in Lake Hylia," Navi said. "After all, there is some relation between the Zora and the Lake." 

Ganalia nodded and approached a nearby Zora. "Excuse me, you know which is the quickest route to Lake Hylia?"

"Well, you see that cave entrance?" The Zora signalled a small cave entrance underwater. "That's the quickest way we know. For Hylians, they should go out and walk the way to there." 

"That doesn't help a lot." Link said dejectedly.

"I am not able to hold my breath that much" countered Ancelot with a shake of his head "So let's look we have to walk the way down."

Ganalia thought for a moment and then began to laugh, getting the other two confused.

"What got with you now?" Link asked.

"Seems this will be my time for shine!" She said and began to look on her belongings until find what seemed a cyan scale of the size of an earring. "Ah, there is it!" 

The Zora jolted after seeing the earing. "That's the Water Dragon's Scale?! From where you got it?!"

"I found it in the ruins of a temple time ago. Any problem with that?"

"And that Scale is important, why?" asks Link in wonder "Does it let you breathe underwater?"

"Well, the tale says that whoever whore this earing can breathe underwater, yes," Ganalia replied. "The original relic only helped you to swing as a fish. This is obviously an upgrade of it." 

"Well… wait here or follow you on the long way?" asks Ancelot then "As you only got one Scale."

"I'm taking care of this, you two just wait." She said, placing the earing on her ear and throws herself inside the water, soon crossing the underwater cave.

Swimming all the way to a large lake, she began to look around and inside the lake, until she found a bottle deep in the lake. Thinking she got what she was looking, took the bottle with her and returned all the way back to the Zora's Domain, resurfacing near of the two who were waiting to hear from a while. 

"I have it!" She said, showing the bottle at them.

"Read it first or should we go straight for the king?" asks Ancelot.

"You can read it, I need to dry myself." She said, looking around for a private spot.

They nodded and starts to open the bottle and looks at its contents.

Help me. I am waiting for you inside Lord Jabu Jabu's belly.

-Ruto.

PS: Don't tell my father!

"Jabu Jabu? That thing exists?" Asked Ganalia from a hidden spot while she dries herself away of any male view. 

"Who is Jabu Jabu? The Guardian of the Zora's or so?" Ancelot wondered. "And if yes, where is he?"

"I heard that Zoras from other countries venerate that thing as a deity, but never saw it in person." She replied. "If she was swallowed by it, it means that must be near."

"Maybe the King knows about it." Link asked.

"Well. I hope he is in a talking mood now?" he wondered.

"If we show that letter, sure."

"Well, the princess won't be happy with that" Link chuckles "Let's go to him." and they head over to the throne room after Ganalia had dried herself off.

They were soon in front of a large Fishman Zora who was sitting there, mourning loudly about her daughter's disappearance. 

"Excuse us your Majesty." called Ancelot "We're here to tell you something about your daughter."

King Zora looked at them. "And what is?" Then Link gave him the letter and he read it. "Ho, this letter! It's from Princess Ruto! Hmm... let's see… She's inside Lord Jabu Jabu? That's not possible!" 

"And, why's not possible?" Ganalia asked.

"Our guardian, Lord Jabu Jabu, would never eat my dear Princess Ruto! But since that stranger, Ganondorf came here, Lord Jabu Jabu has been a little green around the gills…" 

The three looked between them with a deadpan.

"And could it be that she went IN to try to cure him and doesn't find her way out?" suggested Ancelot in his annoyance with a loud sight while LInk only shakes his head in disbelieve.

"No idea, but still we must see this 'Lord Jabu Jabo' and see." Said Ganalia.

"In that case, allow me to give access to it." King Zora said and began to move to a side. He was moving too slowly that part of the group was losing their patience.

"SHould I help him?" asks Ancelot in a whisper "LIke throwing him to the side?"

"I think then we would have the entire Zora population at our necks" Link whispers back.

"Yes, and even if I'm in favour of that, we need the Zoras for getting the stone, and doubt they give it to us even after save their princess," Ganalia whispers at them. 

"Given the importance, I wouldn't be surprised with it is something like a wedding ring" jokes Link with a chuckle "Who knows? Perhaps I marry a princess after this."

Ancelot looks at Ganalia "My fist or your weapon?", pointing to Link's head. 

"I admit that is tempting." She said crossing her arms.

Then the king moved all the way to the side and the three went to take that new passage. At the other side, they found what seemed the biggest fish they could see in their life.

"That thing is Jabu Jabu?" Ganalia asked in shock. "For what I heard about it, I expected something else."

"What did you expect?" asks Ancelot "A giant whale?"

"Well, the truth… is… Anyway! How we're getting inside this fish? I doubt that he opens it with just asking for it. You know, this Ruto could do the same if she was really trapped inside that fish!"

"How about we try to feed him?" asks Ancelot then "That's the only reason I can imagine that he swallowed her even in the first place."

"You mean you want us to be eaten by him?"

"Yeah, you're right in your mind?"

"Do you have a better plan?" asks Ancelot in return.

"And where we get a fish?"

"How about we look if we can shop it or if there is a spot we can simply fish for it?" asks Link "I mean they have to get his food from somewhere and it shouldn't be far from here."

"You have a point there." She shrugs.

"Let's look for it," stated Ancelot and turns around and starts heading back to the Zora. 

Link looks at the only female companion of their trio "You kill us if it fails?"

"Kill you? Just after giving you the beating of your life!"

"I… see" he gulped soundly before heading after Ancelot.

"And well? You have the fish?"

As Ancelot holds up half a dozens in his hands "THey got a fish pool just around the corner." told the half dragon "Now we have only placed them in front of their guardian."

"You first," Ganalia said, she and Link moving away of Jabu Jabu and getting behind Ancelot 

He nods and placed some of the fish in front of Jabu Jabu… who opens his mouth… and starts sucking. Very strongly on top of it. Too strong for three people, who were sucked inside.

After everything finished, they found themselves inside the large fish's maw.

As they got up again from this experience, Ancelot shrugs "Well… we are inside and not in his stomach… or at the risk of getting digested."

"I do not know why, but it does not comfort me…" Ganalia replied.

"Because he got a bad stomach?" asks LInk, gaining a glare from the girl.

"Let's search for the missing princess" sighs Ancelot and moves deeper into the giant fish., Just for be halted by a pair of Octorocs that, instead of just shot ink, they start to shot stones from their mouth.

"But they didn't shot ink balls before?!" Asked Ganalia avoiding the flying stones.

"And from where are they taking those stones?" asks Link while blocking one with his shield.

"I don't care, just do something!"

And Ancelot was punching one, sending it back and straight into the head of the attacker, while Link approached the other one and slashed it with his sword. And they pressed forward to deal with those creatures.

When they moved forward inside the large fish, they found in one of the 'rooms' a fish girl of around the same age as Link and Ganalia, and the three moved at her.

"You! Who are you?!" Asked the Zora girl.

"I am Link and those are Ganalia and Ancelot. We're here because we found your message and want to get you out of here."

"And deal whatever Gabu Gabu isn't able to stomach," added Ancelot. 

"'My message'? I have no idea what are you're talking about! I, Ruto, the princess of the Zora, never wrote a message!"

"But your father is worried about you!" Link replied.

"I don't care!" Ruto spatted. "Anyway, I can't go home right now. And you… Get out of here! Understand?!" She said and turned around walking away, just for fall inside a hole to a lower level with a yell.

"We have to watch out for such a girl?" asks Ancelot with a deadpan while pointing to the hole she fell through "And why is she claiming to have never written anything? Such things don't write themselves."

"I'm with you about that," Ganalia replied. "If she hasn't written that letter, then who? 

"Not a clue" shrugs Link while running over and jumps into the hole as well alongside his partners, just landing near Ruto.

"Are you still hanging around here? I told you to go away!" She said at them. "I'm OK. I've been going inside Lord Jabu Jabu's belly since I was little, but… Lord Jabu Jabu is very strange today..."

"Wait, she has been here BEFORE?" Ganalia asked confused.

"There are electrified jellyfish and strange holes around… On top of that, my precious stone was…" She continued but she suddenly stopped. "But… that's none of your business! anyway… You! Go home now! Understand?!"

"And let yourself getting killed?" asks Ancelot "I don't think so" and he grabbed her and put her over his should "I get you to the exit, the others are cleaning up his stomach."

"Hey, don't get pimp with me, you pig!" Ruto said beginning to punch Ancelot's head. "I won't leave until I find the thing I'm looking for. You'd better believe me!"

"First, that is a weak insult. Second, I bet if I drop you at your father's feet and tell him that nobody should be near Jabu Jabu for a while until it is cleared, I bet he will ensure everybody listens," states Ancelot. 

"Oh no, you don't! And is LORD Jabu Jabu!" She said, beginning to pull off his cheeks.

"I have babysat dragons. Your pulling is a joke here" deadpans the boy and opens up a dark corridor to get her out of this place.

"I said I'm going to stay here, and I mean it!" She said and pocked Ancelot's eyes with her hands, forcing him to drop her off.

He shouts in pain and holds his face and Link rushes over "Are you mad? That place is filled with things trying to kill us! Did you even consider what happens if you get killed here?"

"I don't care!" Ruto yelled at them. "I'm staying here until all this is over!" She said and sat on the ground.

"There is no form of convincing you?" Ganalia said with a hand on her head. "I know that us girls are stubborn, but this is taken to another level!"

"No!" The Zora replied. "And if you keep so, I will not tell you about the treasure that Lord Jabu Jabu holds inside!"

"Who is for knocking her out?"

"No no no, wait." Said Ganalia. "You said, treasure?" The two guys looked at their partner.

"Yes! And I'm sure that this treasure is the only thing that can help you against the electric jellyfish! And I'm the only who knows it's whereabouts!"

Ganalia looked at them. "I believe that this treasure is a weapon… and anybody knows how to deal with those electric jellyfish? I bet that if we hit them, we will be shocked. We're not electric proof after all."

"Throwing a boomerang at it?" suggests LInk "That would stun them for a moment."

"If that weapon is really a boomerang," Ganalia said and looked at Ruto. "Would you please take us to where is that weapon?" 

"Only if you promise to help me to find what I'm looking for and save Lord Jabu Jabu!" Said the Zora princess.

Ancelot sighs in defeat "Doomed if we do, and doomed if we don't… really." 

"Good you got it at last!" Ruto smiled.

"Still. I would really be more at ease if you were able to fight. Or if I could pull that trick of my sister." The other two looked at him after he said that. "She can put people into crystals for safe keeping"

"Your family is an odd one, you know?"

"You should see my half siblings and my parents," he stated to them. 

"Well, let's go?" The Zora princess asked, and suddenly was grabbed by Ancelot and put over his shoulders. "Hey!"

"You can stay with us, but we can guarantee that you will be comfortable on the way," Ganalia said at Ruto. "Right, Ancelot?" 

"That's right. That way you don't get lost and we can assure you don't get hurt by the monsters in the long run."

Ruto sighed in annoyance after that. "We cannot risk you getting harmed." said Link "It's too dangerous here."

The group wandered inside the large fish following Ruto's indications, avoiding every electric creature they could meet, until they found inside a room a large chest. And soon they saw they are were welcomed by a creature… but Ancelot only asks "What is this supposed to be?"

"That's a Big Octo! What's doing here?!" Ruto asked in surprise.

"The same as for the other monsters," claims Ancelot. 

"Then let's deal with it. Any weak point?" Ganalia asked. 

"Just his back." Was Navi's reply."Pincer attack?" suggested Ancelot.

The Big Octo began to rush at them, trying to ram on them. Thought Ancelot was stopping it with his strength, while Ruto holds herself on him. "QUick! Behind it!"

The two rushed behind the large octopus and stroke his back, causing it to jump by the pain. 

And he pulled down to keep it from running and let the others strike some more time, but then saw how the mouth was ready to shoot something.

"DOWN!" he called and let go, to get out of the way.

Soon the Big Octo began to shot rocks from his mouth repeatedly and began to spin around, still shooting his rocks. And Ancelot was busy to punch any rocks getting close while Link went to show his shield to defend himself while Ganalia got behind him. Thought Ancelot was hit by one of the rocks and he slams against a wall as a result. 

The Big Octo stopped his attack and prepared to attack the young kids. Thought Link rushed to get into a defensive position to block any incoming attack, but the large octopus rushed at them, forcing both to jump away for not be tackled by it. 

"You little Slimy thing" grunts LInk in annoyance and looks for a way to get it to stop while Ancelot was getting up again. 

"Somebody distracts it?" Ganalia asked at Link.

"And who should do that?" asks Link while trying to find a new position.

"Why not you?" She said, running to a side of the large octopus.

"And how?" he called again in wonder and was looking in confusion, but then the Big Octo began to turn at him. "Uh oh." He said and began to run when the Big Octo began to chase him.

Ganalia then rushed behind the large monster and stroke its back with her halberd, making it jump in pain again.

And Ancelot was back up well enough again that he could jump at it and punch as hard as he could into the back as well, causing the large beast to jump again by the pain. 

Link then saw that he had the back of the monster in front of him. To which he only smirks and went to strike it, hard to get the attention of it for himself. Such strike was hard enough to finish the Big Octo for good, which fell to the ground. 

"It's dead? Good. So… what did this thing protect in this room?" asks Ancelot annoyed and shakes his head.

Link shrugs and moves to the chest opening it, taking a special boomerang from it. Deadpanning he states "WEll… it would've been easier if we had it earlier." and shakes his head in disappointment.

"Yes, why we didn't get it earlier?" Ganalia said disappointed too. To which the others only shrugged "Should we continue walking?" asks Ancelot and rubbish is head. 

"Still we have to find what I lost here AND help Lord Jabu Jabu!" Said Ruto. The three then looked at her, just remembering that she was on Ancelot's shoulders before being thrown to the wall. "I jumped quickly if you ask." 

"That's a good reaction" nodded Ancelot "It wouldn't be bad if you were squeezed by my body weight." 

"But now let's continue," Ganalia said and looked Ancelot. "Ancelot?" 

"Yes?" he asks her, she waving her head to the Zora Princess. NOdding to that she moves over and picked up the princess once again. "Ready to go further and find your treasure?"

The Zora princess rolled her eyes when she was picked again.

They continued wandering inside Jabu Jabu, figuring where to go in the labyrinthic inners of the large fish, until they were ambushed by a group of large jellyfish.

And Link is throwing his boomerang now to catch those jellyfish before they were touched by them. The boomerang not only destroyed part of the jellyfish enemies but also he saw that doesn't matter how he threw the boomerang, it always returned to him. 

"Well, I wish we had two more of those things. WOuld help us a lot in the long run." stated Ancelot and shrugs "Too bad there was only one." 

"What happens? You can't use your powers to create one?" Ganalia taunts at him. 

"Wrong powerset. That's something my dad or sister could do." he simply said with a weak chuckle "If you need a Juggernaut, I am the right guy. Creating magic artefacts? That's more Serena's forte." 

"Heh, to much muscle a little brain, right?"

"Hey!" He snapped "I got my share of education. I just didn't bother to go to university!"

"Yeah? I never went to school, and still seems I have more brains than both of you." Ganalia said. 

And the two glared at the girl with looks that could kill.

"Hey, more jellyfish." Ganalia signalled a larger jellyfish flying to them. "And if you wonder, the smaller ones are called Biri, and the large one is called Bari." 

"Who is naming those things?" asks Ancelot to Ganalia, before look also to Navi "As you're more or less know every species we run into so far."

"You have any problems with that?" The fairy asked.

"I am just curious as it strikes me odd," he states. 

"Let's say that some fairies know a lot about this world." the fairy replied. 

"And from my part, I learned from experience." The girl replied. 

"Have you finished to talk?" Ruto asked at them.

"Yes, miss impatient" he replied to her and they went back on their way through the body of this giant fish. And dealing with the trouble along the way so far.

Obviously, some of the creatures were pretty bothering, not only the jellyfish monsters but also any creature they were spotting in all the way. After inspecting some of the 'rooms', they began to think they would never find what they were looking when entered in the last room. 

"That's it!" Ruto said, shaking violently over Ancelot signalling forward. "That's what I've been looking for!" At the top of a platform inside the room, they spotted a jewel of three blue gems joined by a gold decoration. "Throw me up there! Onto the platform!" 

"That's what I believe is?" Ganalia asked at Link. 

The boy looked at her "Given what we witnessed so far? I wouldn't be surprised" he answered honestly and shrugs "Now we have to find a reason why she would give it to us. Which might be difficult given her… strong head so far."

"Yeah, you're right," Ganalia replied at him. 

Ancelot threw Ruto to the platform and grabbed it with her hands. "Oh, my goodness! I finally found… my mother's stone…" Ruto explained. "I got very upset when Lord Jabu Jabu swallowed it… While I was feeding him, he suddenly swallowed me! I was so surprised, I dropped it inside…"

"THen… how did it end up so far from you?" wondered Ancelot "Normally when something eats something well… it ends in one place" and then rubs his head "Still wonder how a living organism can hold a dungeon."

Ruto was going to answer, but suddenly the platform began to rise by itself until reaching the top floor. "Keeeeeyaaaaaah! What is this?! Who the heck are you?!" 

"Princess Ruto!" Link called, the three alarmed about what happened.

Then the platform moved down, but Ruto wasn't there, but three creatures: two reddish humanoids with rough armour and long curved blades instead of half of the left forearm, and a pale-skinned humanoid with rough armour and helm armed with a heavy axe head handled as a huge gauntlet. 

"Get the other two stones!" Yelled a voice over them, and the pale creature roared as the other two monsters as sending an order to attack them. 

Ancelot snarled and his arms became his dragon ones with his eyes narrowed "Come and get your face clawed off!" and snarled loudly.

"And I thought that goblins were hideous!" Ganalia said holding her halberd aiming at the three creatures. 

"But what are them?" Link asked reading his sword and the steel shield.

"I-I-I… I have no idea!" Navi replied alarmed. "I never saw those things before!"

One of the red monsters jumped at Ancelot, trying to cut him with the weapon, while the other attacked Ganalia, who began to defend herself with her weapon.

Ancelot caught the weapon before swiping his own claws and tears against the armour of the creature, but the armour was sturdy enough to resist the attack. 

Ganalia for her part was holding herself against the larger creature and the savage swings of its blade, while Link aided her attacking the creature from behind and slashing its back.

And followed with stabbing it… hitting it just between the butt though, which just makes the beast to jump in pain and look at Link with a killing glare… or more taking into account his intentions. 

LInk looked at it, before driving his blade into the head quickly to end it. Or at least that was the plan. But the beast stepback avoiding the strike and prepares for attack with its large blade. And he jumps to the side to avoid that strike and slashed at the legs. The humanoid monster roared by the pain and prepared for attack again but was impaled in the back by Ganalia's halberd.

The other creature continued attacking Ancelot with wide slashes and stabs from its weapon. However, Ancelot either deflects or punches the blade on each attack, with his dragon scales covered arms and slashed, in turn, his enemy, with a loud snarl before kicking it with great force between the legs. Before going to slam his claws into the neck. 

The two creatures fell dead, but the creature leader jumped down and began to swing the massive axe gauntlet around moving to them.

Ancelot and link jumped back to avoid it and try to approach their enemy from different sides, trying to surround it with Ganalia for forcing it to make an error. The girl began to taunt the beasts, forcing it to try to chop her with its weapon, she jumping away of the attack. To which Ancelot used it to jump on the back and wrap his arms around it, starting to choke the beast while Link strikes at the exposed spots of the body, trying to wound it far enough to make it drop, but even with those cuts, his short sword didn't hurt it enough and hit Ancelot with its head, forcing him to drop it free.

He grunts "Wish we had more space," told Ancelot while holding his head in pain and gets up again to join the fighting. 

Ganalia attacked the creature keeping her distance and blocking the attacks with her weapon. And Ancelot slams his claws against it, with a snarl, swiping with his sharp parts as often as he could before retreating to avoid a hit. Link also attacked the monster, until he threw his boomerang, hitting it on the head and stunning it. Which Ancelot used to wipe the eyes, to blind it at least before he adepts a killing blow together with Link and Ganalia. With the attack of the three hitting the spot, the creature finally fell too. 

Link panted loudly as he looked at it "That's… quite the beast. Was it the boss of this place?"

"I… highly doubt that" admits Ancelot with a weary sight.

"Yes, me too." Said Ganalia, looking at the fallen beasts. "What in the goddesses' name are those things?"

"I would say orcs… but that doesn't feel entirely appreciate" said Ancelot "And my experience with them is limited to picture books."

"Orcs?" Ganalia asked. "First time I hear that term. A thing is sure, they're not native of this region. Neither of any other where I have been." 

"I bet the guards would be of a different calibre in Hyrule if those things were common," said Link "I doubt we had a chance to break in if they were." 

"We're not forgetting something?" Navi asked. "Ruto has been abducted!"

"WHAT?" shouts Link and Ancelot at the same time and looked around "Where did she disappear to?"

"Who took her?" asks Ancelot

"I don't know, but we know from where start," Ganalia said and looked upward. 

The other two looked up as well "So… should I fly us up?"

"There is no other option."

He nods and embraces them with his arms, spreading his wings and jumps off to fly up to the hole. There, they began to look around, trying to find some clue about where could have gone Ruto, being as the only option follow the only way they could find. 

"Who wants to bet on the end of this road is the one behind of this sick stomach here?" asks Link

"Wouldn't be surprised" replied Ancelot

"Anyway, let's go," Ganalia replied at them. And nodding they continued their path. 

The faced more creatures that appeared on their way. Even when the resistance was fierce, even they had to deal with some last gimmicks to keep forward. 

"They really don't want anybody getting forward" stated Ancelot slowly annoyed and shakes his head while throwing an enemy against another one, dealing with both of them in one move.

"And who designed those things?" Ganalia asked, stabbing another monster with her weapon.

"How should I know?" asks Link as he slides a monster apart. "If I had to guess somebody with a very sick mind."

"Or maybe the very own fish? Is pretty sick enough." The red-haired girl replied, looking around and patting the fleshy walls.

"I hope not so sick that we have to worry about anti-viruses… if we aren't fighting them already," added Ancelot 

"Anti-Virus?`" asks LInk confusión

"Things that your body produce to fight sickness." 

"That's something new," Ganalia replied at him. 

"From where I come from that knowledge is quite old already." he shrugs.

She sighed asking herself why she asked until noted that the last door which room they didn't inspect was sealed, making her look around. "Any idea of how to open it?" 

"Not a clue." Ancelot admits while looking around "As this is flesh we cannot really harm the door."

"Yes, better not use those bombs inside here…" She replied.

Link nods and looks around as well for something else that might trigger it, until finding a 'switch' that was hanging on the roof with some kind of wall in front of it, avoid any possible frontal hit. "I wonder…" the boy mused and took aim with the boomerang and threw it towards the "Switch" and hit it, opening the door that they and the other two turned in surprise as they notice the return of the throwing tool to Link.

"Okay, the tool still works," Ganalia replied. 

"Then let's get in," Ancelot replied. 

When they entered inside the room, they spotted that the own room was filled with a large group of jellyfish bursting sparks over their bodies, but what was more interested was a large anemone-like creature with some tentacles digging on the roof with a trio of them waving around, and with a large flesh rounded appendix under it where the Jellyfish approached forming some kind of protective shell around it.

"A Barinade? That's must be the reason os Jabu Jabu's sickness." Navi commented.

"And how to deal with this thing? Throwing the Boomerang at it a couple of times before we try to hit it with our weapons?" asks Ancelot carefully.

"Well, it's the tool we found here so I wouldn't be surprised," told Link and got the boomerang ready "Thought it would be much easier if we had three of them." 

"And that's the problem?" Replied Ganalia, soon seeing the waving tentacles aiming at them. "I bet that those things ARE the problem."

"Big problems" stated Acnelot and ducked one of them swinging at them. Link got away as well in time before he threw his boomerang at the enemy.

The boomerang just cut one of the tentacles, but the ones that attacked them began to aim at Link and shot bolts from them against him.

"AHHH!" shouts LInk in surprise and starts running madly to be not shocked to death.

"Don't approach me!" Ganalia said jumping to a side when she saw Link running at her. He didn't notice her shout thought and went past her as the tentacle followed him. "Any idea of stop those things?" Ganalia asked to Ancelot.

"Aside from cutting them ourselves? Not really" admits the dragon boy and looks at the enemy "Or one of us risk hitting this thing and see what happens."

"And get electrocuted? No thanks!" She groaned but got an idea. "Link! Pass me the Boomerang!" The boy wasn't sure why she called for it but upon his next pass, he tossed it to her. 

She grabbed the boomerang and threw it against the creature's tentacles, cutting one of them and causing the two attacking tentacles to start aiming at her. Thought Ancelot got in and grabbed one of them, pulling hard while gritting his teeth as he was shocked by this thing to buy time for the other two. 

The remaining tentacle began to shot electricity to the red-haired girl who began to avoid the bolts while tossing the boomerang back to Link, who caught it and threw it, cutting the last tentacle. But then the jellyfish protecting it began to float around the monster protecting it from any possible incoming attack. 

"Now we have to throw this thing around to hit those jellyfish? Really?" asks the dragon boy in huffs "They really don't make it easy."

"The Barinade's weak point is the large bulb under it, but those jellyfish and the electricity of the monster will be a problem," Navi replied. 

"Well… I think we know already how to handle this thing." said Link while holding the Boomerang ready "But really. If we had more, it would get faster in the long run. Or we had something to pierce it without getting shocked."

Ancelot shrugs "Sorry. Neither my sister or my father is here for that." 

"Just a question, you can't make some kind of spear or throwing a dagger with your crystals?" Ganalia asked backstepping away from the jellyfish. 

"Nope. Serena and mom might but I never really got that done." he admits and slaps himself "But I can cover my arms with crystals to make a sort of glove." and as he said it, crystals start to grow over his hands and cover them in claw-like weapons. 

The red-haired girl groaned loudly. "I think we got the wrong ally…" 

"My experience with thunder shooting enemies are rather limited, ok? I was always thrown at those that can be punched to defeat." protested Ancelot while pointing at her before spreading his wings and fly against the jellyfish to slice them apart, getting shocked after slice the first one. 

Then Link was rubbing his head and wondered "What kind of family life does this guy have?" 

"Not a normal one, that's sure."

"So… who throws it now?" asks LInk while holding up the throwing projectile

"Our main objective is that thing, which seems the core for me. So just we have to stun it with that weapon." Ganalia suggested.

He nods and took aim before throwing it towards the monster's core. Said hit 'stunned' the monster, stopping the electricity running on the core to stop. To which Link didn't waste time and rushes into slices it as often as possible with his sword before it would leave stunned. Ganalia aided Link to attack the core stabbing and chopping with her halberd, soon seeing the electricity returning and stopping Link for keep attacking. The two then moved away, seeing how the monster began to spin like a top and move around completely with electricity. 

While getting away of its way, they saw that Ancelot just finished the last jellyfish, but seemed that she would never want to touch another one seeing how his hair was full spiked by static electricity. Not to mention electricity was jumping from different parts of his body to other spots, proving he is electrically charged right now "Lessons folks… Crystals might not be useful for conductions… but also not the perfect isolation tools." and shivers "That will be fun the moment I touch anything that could get this static off…" 

"Think you can hit that core with your claws as well?" asks LInk from his position. "While we aim for it again with the boomerang?"

"And don't get near me!" The red-haired girl replied. 

"Oh, too bad" deadpans Ancelot "I were planning to give you a full body hug right now." before driving it and slams his claws into the beast's body, trying to stop it in its path right now. 

"Why would he hug you in the middle of combat?" asks Link confused to Ganalia.

"Just shut up and throw the boomerang!" which caused Link to jump in surprise but did the throw, as hard as he could toward the monster's core, soon stunning it again. To which Link and Ganalia rush in to get in more swipes while Ancelot swiped hard as well. 

Finally, the trio was able to destroy the anemone's core, causing its body to get filled with lots of bulbs and suddenly explode into a green liquid that fell on the ground. 

Thought Ancelot was very unlucky and were covered from head to toe with that stuff. He looks at a deadpan and sighs loudly "Really? I am the only one covered with that stuff? Isn'T that an old, dead and completely overused joke?" 

"You're not the only one." Said Link, who was lightly covered by the same stuff, but Ganalia just hid behind Ancelot before the monster's 'explosion'.

"Let's find the princess and a bath." was Ancelot's simple statement after that, not having the mood to think too much about it. 

Link nods in agreement and they start looking for the Zora. Which surprisingly didn't take long for them to find her, who was floating in the middle of a magic circle, with her arms crossed and with an angry glare.

"You… You're late! What took you so long? You're useless!" Princess Zora spatted at them. 

"U-" Link stuttered "Listen up! We had to fight through a big bad monster that is properly also responsible for the Lord's sickness and we dealt with it. So either you're a little more thankful for our work here or you get a slap on the face!" 

That caught Ancelot in surprise as he didn't think that was part of the Hylians personality. 

"I was just lonely, that's all… Just a little!" She quickly replied at his words.

Before anyone could reply, the magic circle just teleported them out of Jabu Jabu, finding themselves in Hylia Lake. Sadly Ganalia and Ancelot fell on the water, while Link landed on a trunk, but when saw Ruto's face smiling just inches of him, scaring him and suddenly falling to the water too.

Ancelot didn'T mind the water thought as it washed the green stuff off. He shakes his head and saw how Link has reacted… looking at Ganalia he asks "Ten bucks that she is liking him now?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up…"

Soon the Zora jumped into the water and approached them, more especially at Link. "You looked cool. Cooler than I thought you would, anyway… Just a little!" 

"Hey, and us?" Ganalia asked at her.

"You two are somewhat ok sidekicks of the true hero here" she simply stated, causing Ancelot to roll his eyes like it was something he expected to hear. THen she smiles to LInk "Let me reward you for your bravery."

'Sidekick?! Sidekick her ass!' Thought Ganalia after hearing her, until shaking her head. "In that case, you should give us that Spiritual Stone! By that reason, we got on this mess!" 

"I am not going to give it to you!" she snapped at Ganalia and turns to LInk "I am going to give it my future husband, as it is custom by the Zora." The three just looked at her confused at her words.

"The Gem is given by the Zora Princess to her future Husband as a wedding gift" she smiles and gave to Link the Zora Sapphire. 

He was glad to have got the last Spiritual Stone, but was a little confused and looked Ganalia and Ancelot. "Err, what is exactly a Husband and a wedding gift?" 

That question suddenly makes both of them sink on the water. And bubbles are coming out from the spots they are sinking in, just to underlines how they felt about these particular questions. 

Soon they got out of Lake Hylia, and ignoring Link's last question, they went back to Hyrule Castle Town, until they stopped seeing the horizon in shock.

"The city… is in flames!"

"Which only means… Ganondorf made his move! We have to run and see if we can save anybody." told Ancelot and began to dash forward.

They ran until reach the city's gates which were closed. But the bridge got lowered and from it came a white horse being ridden by Impa, who was taking Zelda with her. Seeing the group, the princess throws a small object to them which fell to the river. 

They looked at where the horse went, but then they turned around, spotting Ganondorf riding a large black horse.

"Arrrrrrgh! I lost her!" Cursed the Gerudo leader and then turned to the group. "You three, over there! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now… Which way did it go?! Answer me!"

To which Ancelot pointed towards Lake Hylia, which was a completely different direction than the one that Zelda and Impa took. Hoping he wasn't able to tell the lie. 

"But what are you doing, you idiot!" Scolded Ganalia to Ancelot, figuring his lie.

"He asked for the way, so I simply answer," said Ancelot in fake stupidity. 

"You have no brains or what?!" She stomps his foot with her boot. "That's the LAST direction you should have gave him! 

Just at that moment Link grabbed his sword. 

"So you think you can protect them from me… You've got guts." Complimented Ganondorf. "Heh heh heh… You want a piece of me?! Very funny! I like your attitude!" He said and threw an energy ball to Link, sending him to the ground.

"Okay, now you will see!" Warned Ancelot, but gunfire was heard and a bullet hit just inches of his foot. 

"I would think better your actions in your situation." Josef Hoffmann appeared alongside Ganondorf while sitting on the sidecar of a motorized bike piloted by a man with a military uniform and a gas mask. "Will be better for your health." He said and looked Ganondorf. "This can be our opportunity for getting the Spiritual Stones from-" 

"We have no time for that!" Ganondorf countered his ally. "Send your men behind the princess! We will take care of them later!" Ganondorf then rushed forward with his horse in the direction that Ancelot mentioned. "I hope your 'motorbikes' can run more than their horse!" 

"As you say…" Hoffmann huffed and snapped his fingers, making the pilot move the vehicle forward, following Ganondorf with more piloted motorbikes coming from the city. 

The group waited until the enemies were for sure out of sight before Ancelot began to crack "I cannot believe that they fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"Yes, we had a lot of luck here…" Said Ganalia, while Link looked at the river when fell the object that Zelda threw away.

Soon the motorbike where was Hoffmann reached Ganondorf's side. "Herr Ganondorf, why we didn't take the Spiritual Stones from them? We could have dispatched them without problems!" 

"Even with the stones, they're useless without the Ocarina of Time! I explained to you it, right?!" Ganondorf replied at him. "And don't worry, I have a plan related to them…" 

Ancelot and Genelia were waiting for LInk to get up from the River again and he holds in triumph the Ocarina of Time "NOw we got everything we need to undo that seal!" 

"Sure that this is the Ocarina of Time?" Ganalia said, eyeing the ocarina.

"It bears the Triforce, and Zelda throws it into the river… so I think it is. Why else would you throw something away while fleeing after spotting your allies?" asks Link 

"Surely as a Bait-and-Switch. After all, she was being pursued, and what chances exist that one of those could have seen her throwing the Ocarina here?" Ganalia explained to him. 

"Maybe, but somehow… I know that is the real one." Link replied.

"Let's simply try." Ancelot with a shrug "if it doesn't work, then we can still think of an alternate way… also, we should see how the city is fearing after whatever Gandondorf and his goons did there. Just hope it isn't as bad as I fear." 

"We have no time for that," Ganalia said. "Surely they will come back after discover your bluff." 

"I was more referring as we go to the Temple of Time" sighs Ancelot, but talking about it he began to have the feeling that he was forgetting something, but he couldn't figure what.

The three rushed the faster they could to the Temple of Time, and in the first room, the only thing they could see was an altar with three golden plates in front of it with the Triforce drawn on the ground in front of it. 

"Wild guess." began Ancelot. "Gems on the plates, then playing the Lullaby."

Link shook his head. "Not the Lullaby."

The two looked at him confused while he placed the Spiritual Stones on the altar, and getting on the Triforce emblem, he began to play the Ocarina of Time, but this time wasn't the Lullaby, but a very different one.

"When did he learn THAT one?" asks Ancelot in a surprised whisper.

"Beats me, he has been behaving like this just after getting that Ocarina," Ganalia whispered back. 

After finishing touching that tune, the stone doors that were behind the altar opened, revealing a hidden chamber at the other side. And looking behind that door they saw a blade standing on a pedestal, illuminated by the lights from the windows. Ancelot whistles impressed "Is this… the Master Sword? The bane of all Evil?"

"Yes, it must be!" Navi replied seeing the sword.

"The Master Sword?" Asked Ganalia in surprise." I heard stories about this weapon but… I never thought I could see it."

"Well… given the stories, only a chosen hero can even hope to draw it from its resting place." and Ancelot looks at the other two "Which of you want to try pulling it?"

"For everything I heard, I think I will not ever touch it," Ganalia replied. 

"Yeah, you're a thief after all," Navi replied. 

"That leaves me." Said Link and began to walk to the sword.

Ancelot looks with a tilted head "Is it that obvious I am not worthy that the question why I am not going to try gets dropped?"

"Taking into account that you throws yourself against everything in your path... "

Ancelot nodded accepting it, but still, he had the feeling that he was forgetting something important. And just when Link was to pull the sword, on the dragon boy's head he thought he heard a glass breaking when remembering exactly WHAT. 

"LINK! STOP!" shouts Ancelot and tries to dash forward to the boy to tackle him away from the blade.

Ganalia got surprised when Ancelot reacted that way, but Link pulled the sword out of the altar, being trapped into a pillar of light just when Ancelot was caught on it too. Then an evil presence filled the entire room and a laughing voice filled everything.

h


	5. Chapter 5

"Link… Ancelot…" A voice called their names, even when they couldn't see anything. "Wake up…"

Ancelot and Link groaned as they open the eyes in the light and had to lift an arm over his eyes for a moment to adjust his sight. Soon they saw that they stood on a platform… with a lot of water around them, and in front of them was an old man with brown clothes.

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages... " The old man presented himself. "Ages ago, we ancient Sages build the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm… If you're wondering, you're now in the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light, which situated in the very centre of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces."

"And we kicked the door wide open by pulling the Master Sword out of it." Grunts Ancelot in frustration and rubs his head "Should have remembered that faster."

"Is true that the tales of your father would help you, but this was something to happen anyway," Rauru said and looked at Link. "Link… don't be alarmed… look at yourself…"

Ancelot turned at Link, seeing not the young kid he met before, but a full-grown young man. "Yeah… there was something about time jumps… and age changes. Looking good Link. Bet you will charm the ladies."

"But… but what happened?" Link asked confused.

"The Master Sword can only be used by the one destined to be the 'Hero of Time', but you were too young for use it, and for that, your spirit was sealed here for seven years. And now you can wield it as its rightful owner." Rauru explained.

"Wait, what?! seven years?!" Link asked in shock.

"Be glad you're not like some other heroes… some slept for hundred years or longer." assured Ancelot and then wondered "I take I got that same treatment because I was caught in the pillar of light as Link pulled the blade?" He looked at himself but saw that he nearly didn't change.

"Seven years are really nothing for dragon blood," stated Ancelot with a whistle and looks at them.

"Maybe you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace, but Ganondorf used that chance to enter into this realm. He obtained the sacred treasure, the Triforce, and turned himself into the King of Evil, and his power radiated from the various temples in Hyrule during those seven years turning it into a world of monsters. And neither my power alone can do nothing against that." Rauru explained. "But there is a possibility of change things. A spark of hope..."

Ancelot raised his arm for the allowance to speak "IF I recall that story correct the Triforce got split into three pieces. Courage, Power and Wisdom… and Link got Courage here. Ganondorf Power and Wisdom went to Zelda." then he paused to think for a moment "And now Link is tasked to get every Sage to get the boost necessary to reach Ganondorf and defeat him."

LInk looked at Ancelot "Did your father went through everything we do once before?" clearly confused about how the dragon boy could know that.

"Yes, that's right." Said Rauru. "But I'm sure that you figured that something is different from the tales of your father, right?."

"The Nazis." said Ancelot "And dad also never mentioned a Ganalia… but to be honest, in the Hero of Time story, he was on the rather last stretch himself and knows the rest only from… well… the Link he met at this time."

"Yes, the girl named Ganalia, and the people who came from another world… even when the time is inexorable, there can be small changes in time that change some of the events without change the main path." Rauru explained.

"Link…" Rauru looked at the young man. "If you want to fight Ganondorf, you will have to learn about his ally, Josef Hoffmann, the army that he commands, and his origins," Rauru said and then everything got white around them.

The next thing they knew was that now was that they were in a city much different than any of them saw, near of a large building with people on both sides of the nearby streets with a large group of uniformed soldiers marching. While seeing it, they could hear Rauru's voice on their mind.

"The Crusaders, or Nazis how they were called, came from another world, from a country that was under their control thanks to the lies of their leader, a man with was called by many as 'the Führer, a charismatic man who rose with cunning and exploits of the countries laws to power. And he put hatred towards a single group of people in the hearts of everybody else just to justify his crimes towards them. Also started a war… a war that pulled every power of their world into it."

After a pause, the Sage continued "When he began his war, he knew that one of the countries could fight back and destroy them, and for that he planned a surprise attack crossing the ocean that separated them. And for commanding this army, he sent one of his most loyal generals: Josef Hoffmann. At the command of dozens of armoured ships, he crossed the ocean for ambush their unexpected objective. But unfortunately, a storm caught them off guard. A storm like no other man could have ever seen." Rauru continued, showing images of the events he explained.

"After this storm ended, Hoffmann found himself and his army at the shores of an unknown land for them. Our world. Trying to figure out what to do now, they wandered in our world, taking advantage of the civil war that sparked in our world from the men who wanted the Triforce in that time. During one of their raids, Hoffmann meets a singular man. A man which power could smash everything that could get on his way to rule everything: Ganondorf."

"Hoffmann knew that there was no possibility of return to their home, and in the lack of their Führer, surprisingly he saw in Ganondorf somebody who could guide them to glory, and from that day, they began to work with each other in hopes of obtaining the greatest trophy: The Triforce, and the whole world."

After the explanation, they were back to the Chamber of Sages. "You see, Link. This army isn't just a group of monsters, they're true zealots too, and they will do anything for their goals. Fight them will not be easy for both of you."

"Not to mention the technology they brought along." muttered Ancelot "Seven years… gun powder is relatively easy to replicate but what about fuel? If they don't have fuel any more than at least we don't have to worry about their vehicles."

"Still don't underestimate their science. Something as that at the hands of Ganondorf can create the most terrifying monsters that any of us can imagine." Rauru warned at them.

"Dang… wish Myst was here," stated Ancelot in a deadpan. "She could quite rampage inside their ranks without anybody getting wise about her doings."

Link looks at him but then sighs. "I'm going to ignore that kind of comments you says from now…"

"Now, you must return back to Hyrule, and awake the other Sages. Just only with the power of all us, we can stop Ganondorf to conquer the world."

"Any first clue where to look?" asks Ancelot "Just a starting point so we aren't running like idiots and risk being shot by those nutjobs."

Rauru then moved his arm and everything got white. Then they saw themselves back to the secret room in the Temple of Time.

"Too much for a clue, right?" Asked Link rubbing his head.

"Why making it any easier for the heroes?" Ancelot sigh.

"But… really have passed seven years?" Navi asked.

"Well… we can always go outside and check the environment… but I have the bad feeling we won't like what we see." stated Ancelot wearily "We either are seeing a ghost town outside or worse."

"Yes, let's go outside." Said Link walking to the secret room's door, but then noted something behind him, and grabbing the weapons he turned around.

Ancelot was turned around as well and narrows his eyes at the new figure before relaxing "Sheik I presume?"

A man in a ninja disguise which only visible spot was the eyes and part of his hair was standing on the very same place where the Master Sword was, seeing unfaced by both boys.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time…" He said looking at Link. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages who dwell in the five temples."

One in a deep forest…

One on a high mountain…

One under a vast lake…

One within the house of the dead…

One inside a goddess of the sand…

"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world… This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah." The man explained. "And as your friend mentioned, I am Sheik, a survivor of the Sheikah…"

"And totally ignored me" muttered Ancelot rolling eyes "Why is that always so?"

"If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages." Sheik continued. "One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know…"

Ancelot looks at Link "A girl in a forest Temple. WHO could that be~" he teases the Hylian with a chuckle.

"Wait, do you mean… Saria?" Link asked after thinking for a moment.

"But still you can't enter into the temple yet. Your friend, the thief, has the object you need to get access into it. There are two places where you can look for clues about her whereabouts: Lon Lon Ranch, and an open area between here and Kakariko Village. In one of them, maybe you can find where she is now."

"THink we should risk the Ranch first?" asks Ancelot "It's the closest location at this point," suggested Ancelot while rubbing his chin while wondering how Sheika even knows that.

"Yeah, we should." Link said and turned around, just finding something on the wall near the secret room's exit. When he approached there, saw that there was something graven on the wall.

"This is from…?" Navi asked, looking the text on the wall.

Link and Ancelot.

If you're reading this, means that you're back finally. I don't know when you will return, but you must know this. After you 'disappeared', Ganondorf followed you behind. Those bastards fooled us completely!

Actually, everything in Hyrule is in chaos, and I had waited for you for a long time, but the things outside are going south with Ganondorf and those Crusaders. I wanted to tell you this in person, but I'm writing this instead. I hope we can meet again.

Ganalia, the Monster Child.

PD: If you're wondering what I mean with 'going south', just look outside the temple.

Ancelot sweat drops at this letter "You know… I have the feeling we don't want to go out at all." and looks at Link "Still ready to find her?"

"Is Sheik is right, we just found her." He said went outside the temple. And Ancelot followed him… but paled soon as he smelled the outside "Oh… my… gosh!" and was holding his stomach "If this… is just the smell… I dread the sight."

The two got outside the Temple of Time, finding the whole city in ruins, with practically no life there… except some of the red-skinned beasts that ambushed them inside Jabu Jabu, patrolling the ruins.

"You can smell the death here," said Ancelot and shivers "I wouldn't be surprised to see any undead running around."

"Undead?" Link asked.

"Dead corpses that are back to life. But here we call them 'Redead'." Navi explained.

"Anything we should pay attention to regarding them? LIke getting bitten to not turn into them or the like?"

"No for what I know, but everybody who hears his yell gets stunned for some seconds."

"That's the important part." said Ancelot and looks at Link "Should I fly you out?"

"Sure you can? I'm not so small anymore." Link replied at him.

"I never showed my dragon form, didn't I?" he smirks to him while cracking his hands a little while getting a bit of a distance "Then watch the show!" and with a light, he was covered in dark growing crystal that grew in size.

Once being as large as a house, the crystal broke off and Ancelot roared as he stood there proudly in his dragon form.

Link step back in surprise after that but soon noted that the monsters in the city had spotted him too and rushed at them, forcing Link to grab Master Sword and his shield for defending himself.

Ancelot gave a challenging roar and the crystals on his body glow before unleashing a beam that destroyed or greatly harmed any monster daring to get too close to them, leaving the only injured ones to Link to finish him off.

After finishing the last of the monsters, he looked Ancelot. "I never expected you to be so huge! I thought that you could be as big as a horse or something like that."

"Surprised?" he chuckles loudly but shows a sign of tiredness. It seems this breath attack was taking a lot of stamina of him.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing his head with a hand.

"Get on… I prefer to get out of here before a second wave comes… I doubt I can pull another attack like that. again." explains Ancelot and lowers himself to allow Link to climb on him.

Nodding he mounted quickly on his back before add. "When we reach someplace, you should return to your human form. We don't want to scare everyone… more than necessary."

"Got it." he nods "I will also land in a distance." and flaps his wings a couple of times before jumping off and flies straight over the city, going as high as he deems necessary to be not hit by anything the enemy could hit them. But he stopped in mid-air as he spotted something… and gulps "Link… look at where the castle should be."

He turned to look into that direction, his skin turning pale at seconds. Just where the royal castle was before, there was now a huge sinister fortress that was floating some metres over the ground.

"Wha… What just happened?!" Link asked in shock after seeing the sinister castle.

"Link… Ganondorf happened." said Ancelot "But I prefer not to know WHAT he did to this place." before turning and flew towards the area between the town and the ranch, gliding down as he felt it was safe to do so.

After landing, and returning Ancelot to his human form, they moved to the Lon Lon Ranch. When they got into the Ranch, they spotted that there were some changes from the last time they saw the place, as fences over the place and other buildings. Soon they spotted Ingo, but he seemed to be wearing different clothes as if he was some kind of Lord of something.

"Ten Rupees that he got the ranch thanks to Ganondorf or his goons and is treating everybody like he felt he was treated." said Ancelot and rubs his head "Just wonder WHY they gave it to him."

"Hey, I have ears, you know?!" Yelled Ingo, walking to them, but then stopped looking Ancelot. "Wait, I think I have seen you before?"

"I was a working guest seven years ago." was the simple reply of the dragon boy with a grin.

"Oh yes, I remember," Ingo said. "Looking for work now that I'm in charge now? Now that good-for-nothing of Talon is no more here, things are working here just how they should!"

"Talon?" Asked Link. "What happened to him?"

"I kicked him out when Ganondorf gave me control of the ranch!" He said with proud on his voice.

Ancelot huffed "So you didn't care if he could get killed outside of the ranch? You really got a very big heart." and had a very sarcastic tone in his voice. Before adding "Also I am not looking for work. We are looking for some friends."

"Heh! Good luck with that!" He replied and left.

"I start to dislike this guy." Link replied and looked at the ranch. He noted something and hit Ancelot with his elbow.

"What happens?" He asked and looked around, spotting some interesting things but, the most interest thing for him is that there was something missing. "Errr, Ingo?"

"What now?!" The Ranch's owner asked turning around.

"Maybe is my imagination but, there wasn't a red-furred horse around here the last time I was here?" Ancelot asked.

"Oh, you're asking about Epona, right?" He asked him. "Sorry, you're too late."

To which Ancelot tilts his head "And why?"

"That's nothing of your business!" He said and left again.

"It starts to get me out of my nerves…" Link growled in low voice.

"I know what happened." Said a voice behind them, and when they turned around, it was shown that was a young woman.

"And what did happen?" asks Ancelot and wondered if he knows her. So he sniffed slightly the air to catch her scent, finding it out. "Malon?"

Malon nodded at them. "Yes, that is. It has been a long while. Just… hoped that you would never return here… after what was happening in Hyrule."

"We can guess that but… what happened to Epona?" Link asked.

"Time after Ganondorf rose to power, some of his men came to the farm and they took some of our animals, Epona included…" Malon replied in a sad tone. After a moment of silence, she continued. "For what I found, they used those animals for experiments, something about 'bio organical weapons' or something. Well, you can guess it if you see around."

The two looked, and for their surprise, they spotted that the Ranch had some… interesting guards, being creatures with a human body with bird legs, feathers on the back of the forearm and a large rooster head, armed with large swords on their back.

Link gulped after seeing them. "What are them, a mix of Hylian and Cucco?"

"That must be the result" agreed Ancelot but then rubs his neck "But how on the world could they get the tech for that? Nazis weren't that far in bioengineering… or anybody else."

"I don't know. But if you want to look for Epona, maybe you can look at their laboratory, if that's the correct word."

"Laboratory? Where?" Asked Link.

"I don't know how, but they built it under this very own Ranch. If my father knew about that…" Malon replied at them. "Anyway, you know the way from where you enter here, right?"

"Any reason for your question?" asks Ancelot in curiosity.

"Well. If you go around the wall to the other side, you would find a door there. That's the entry of that place."

"Now… that's where. But how to get in without noticed?" mused Ancelot to himself.

"Oh, we noticed it… but that was Ganondorf's work…"

"The question was how to get in undetected" clarified the boy with a sweatdrop and shakes his head "BUt still. Should we risk it Link?"

He nodded just when Malon looked at him surprised. "Link? Is that you? You had grown a lot!"

"Yes, that's right…" He replied to her.

"And quite handsome, don't you think?" teases Ancelot with a loud chuckle.

"Come on, let's go…" He said blushing a little.

LAughing he and LInk left out of the ranch and walking around the natural stone wall they reached to said door, which surprisingly was unguarded.

Thought as Ancelot checked the door "Well… it is sturdy enough that I won't try to punch it." and instead checks on how to open it normally.

"Yeah…" Link replied and began with pushing the door, opening it with ease. "... Or they dumb, or they believe that nobody would dare to enter here?"

"Or it is a trap." countered Ancelot in a nervous tone.

"Anyway, we must enter." He said and step across the door, which too to some stairs going down.

"Well… let's go" said Ancelot and they moved down the stairs, thought Ancelot was ready to jump into a fight in case it is a trap.

When they got at the last stair, they found themselves in a large room where the stone was changed with steel. They walked inside the place until find a bifurcation with two closed doors. Looking on one of the doors they spotted a glass hole on it, and looking across that hole they spotted people with white clothes going here and there, but when they saw the head of a masked soldier, they hid low for no be spotted.

"Ok… so far so good." whispered Ancelot and rubs his chin "Now how to keep moving without us getting spotted or harmed."

Link nodded and went to the other door, which seemed that there was nobody. Walking on that long corridor, they reached another large room with large glass tubes on both sides of the room.

"What are these glass tubes?" Navi asked, approaching to one, but yelled and hid under Link's hat.

"What happened?" Link asked, and moved to the glass, gasping when saw what was inside. "Ancelot, look!"

He approached there too and saw that inside of it, frozen, was one of the hideous creatures that attacked them in both Jabu Jabu and Castle Town.

"Are they… experimenting with those?" asks Ancelot in shock and was tempted to smash the glass and kill those creatures to ensure they cannot harm anybody.

"I think they are creating those things… and look! There are more!" Link looked the glass tubes, revealing more creatures: werewolves, avians, lizards… "If I could dare to bet, I'm sure Ganondorf has some hand on all this!"

"I wouldn't be surprised" he admits to Link and narrows his eyes "What should we do?"

"If we start to break things here now… we will be spotted, and doubt that your dragon size can help us…." Said, Link. "And maybe the ruckus can cause some problems in the ranch over us…"

Ancelot nodded in agreement "Not enough space for full size. Enough for one of the middle sized transformation, but also not that hard or strong. THought perhaps we can cause an "accident" and as such chaos" and starts looking around.

Link looked around, soon finding a large table with lots of papers and documents. "What's that?" He went and looked at them. "Ancelot, what are those things?"

Ancelot came over and looks over them "Documents regarding the projects here." and tilts his head as he reads everything "Hmm… highly complicated. Thought… here are a few things even I understand. Chimaera Project … I start to get the idea."

Link read the documents about it: At first, learned that the monsters they met before were called 'Orc' and 'Orc Chief', and also about the other creatures, as the Werewolf was created with Wolfos, the Lizardman using Dodongos, the Birdman using local avian monsters, some hybrid beast called Rhinomonitor, a shark-like beast called Cetus, the Cucco breed creature Fighting Cock, the elephant based Mammoth… but noted something on those names.

"I know that name." Said Link signalling the name. "Mazura… The Deku Tree told us about this one. Is some kind of bipedal horse creature. But seems they tried to use a horse to reproduce their artificial version of it…" Link murmured loudly.

"Properly the horses of the Ranch. Including Epona." said Ancelot and stopped at one report "They got a prototype that survived the process. And it is in a special containment chamber due to how violet the 'Subject' is."

He looked at it. "Is possible, but seems that they found a form of control it… Command Ruby… I wonder what is?"

"A mind controlling gemstone. It's properly placed close to the head to maximise the effect" said Ancelot "With that those who put it on the subject will be able to tell everything to do and it will be done."

"If it's that, then they have full control of that prototype. It will not be here anymore…" Link said, beginning to worry about the idea of the face such creature.

"Our a best bet is the smashing of the control gem." said Ancelot "As I have not the skill to overwrite the control." and looks at Link "What should we do next?"

"We should leave this place now that we can…" Link replied, just when he began to hear steps approaching. "And fast… Ancelot, I hate to ask but, that door of yours can take us out?"

"Yes. To any spot we ever have been. To where?" asks Ancelot quickly.

"Obviously out this place!"

So he opens the corridor and threw LInk through it while jumping after him. Though he doesn't know where it would lead… it was a random jump in Hyrule now. Fortunately, they were just near the city's gates.

"Well, I'm okay with this…" Link replied, looking around. "Now, we should move to Kakariko Village, because we should see something on our way to there."

"Yeah. If Ganalia is somewhere around." nodded Ancelot "Wonder how she is looking now."

"No idea…" Link replied.

The two moved to Kakariko Village, but something caught their attention midway. A large carp with smaller tents around.

"A refugee camp? IN the middle of the fields?" asks ANcelot, "Isn't that a bit too dangerous?" and looks at the tents while rubbing his neck.

"I wonder what is?" Link asks and they went there, and for their surprise, it wasn't a refugee camp, but some kind of circus. "Wha… what is this place?"

"A circus…" admits the dragon boy "That's… beyond anything I expected." and blinked "And why here of all places?"

They decided to look around, soon spotting one of Hoffmann's soldiers taking a nap on a chair, not noticing them. Taking that opportunity, they began to look at the area. Seemed that the circus was there from some time until they spotted who seemed to be the circus' owner.

Moving to him Ancelot asked "Excuse me… is this your circus?"

"Yes, this is my circus." The man said at them. "I know what are you wondering: why we're here? Why we don't move and leave this place? Well, for starters, the mission of my circus is to make the people happy wherever we go! I heard about the problems that Hyrule was having and decided to come. But I never expected to have this kind of problems. Who could have known that we should pay for a place my circus here? And with a number with 4 zeros?!"

"Yeah… that… wasn't a very good turn for this land." Ancelot sweat drops and rubs his head "Just wondering… how long were you here by now?"

"Around six months." He replied. "We can't leave this place until we pay a departure tax that we can't pay! I'm thinking that this realm just exists to make people miserable…"

The dragon boy just sight "Sorry about this… but perhaps you can help us: We are looking for a friend. Perhaps you saw or heard about her."

"And how is she? Without a description, I can't tell you any help."

"Well, it was seven years, but her skin is dark, red hair, yellow eyes, black robes with red armour, and uses a halberd." Link described to the circus' owner. "And her name is Ganalia."

"Ganalia?" He asked in surprise. "Oh, you're her friends?"

"Well… at least we travelled together for a while but if she is seeing is a friend…" Ancelot said "I don't know. We kinda got stuck out of reach for seven years before that was clear."

"Well, I can tell you how to find her." He said. "The last time I saw her, she went upstream following the river."

"Thanks." Link said. "But how you know her?"

"Oh, she has been helping us from the day we came." The circus' owner replied. "Trust me, not every day you see a girl like her."

"That's very true" nods Ancelot with a laugh "So the river? Thanks."

They moved to the circus area's exit, but then they were stopped by the soldier, now awaken.

"Just wait there…" The soldier said, looking to some posters he had in hand, soon showing it to them. "You just took your time for reappear." The posters showed both Ancelot and Link on his young state.

"You don't want to stop us" stated Ancelot simply "You don't want that experience."

"Sorry, but if I capture you, I will surely be ascended. So now, if you don't mind, raise your hands!" He said, aiming his weapon, a rifle, at them.

Ancelot looks at Link "Ready?"

"Any suggestion for this weapon?" Link asked, soon noting that other three soldiers approached them from behind, aiming their weapons at them.

"The shield should protect you from the bullets. Else don'T' get hit." was Ancelot's simple reply to him.

"I said… raise your hands!" The soldier ordered them.

Ancelot pretends to ponder for a second before saying "Nah!" and suddenly dashes against the soldier, grabs the gun and forces it to point to another soldier while punching the stomach so hard that the sap was flying away.

Link turned around in time grabbing his shield and used it for block the shots from the other soldiers, reaching one of them and slashing it with his sword.

Surprised by that the other soldiers were trying to aim but Ancelot has grabbed the other and threw him to one of the two that were on Link's side, before jumping after the two and smashed their heads together.

The remaining soldier shook his head and grabbed a battle knife and attacked Link with it but he avoided it and stabbed him with his sword. The soldier just stared at the blade in his chest before stumbling back in disbelieve and fall to the ground.

Link panted loudly seeing the dead body of the soldier, convincing himself that if he didn't kill him, he would be the killed one.

"Your first ones?" asks Ancelot to Link while padding his shoulder.

"I thought I would just kill monsters… but other men..."

"Trust me, for what I know many people believe that they're monsters. If you knew what they did to their own world." Ancelot said to him.

Link looked at him and then at the corpses. "They will figure what we have done this if they come here…"

"Then let make the bodies disappear." he said "Then it will take a while to figure out they are dead, if at all." and went to collect the bodies to get them in one place to make them disappear to somewhere.

"Don't worry about that. We can take care of this." Said the circus' owner approaching to them.

"Good" nods Ancelot "THen we're leaving now." he nods.

"But you will not have problems with them?" Link asked.

"Don't worry. This people never helped us, and those men bullied all my people all the time. Trust me, if you didn't attack them, my people would have jumped over them eventually!"

"So more or less having a powder keg here." he nods in understanding.

"Just hope this doesn't cause problems to you." Link replied at the circus' owner.

"We should go before somebody else stops us" stated Ancelot to Link and points away from this place.

"Yeah." He said and left the circus with Ancelot. And they travelled forward to the river and followed it.

"Really, I wonder if we will find her. She is our clue to enter into the Forest Temple if Sheik is right." Link wondered.

"Well… else we got to find a lot of searching for alternate paths" said Ancelot with a rub behind his head "I could try to smell her but who knows if she is covering that up to protect herself from familiar search parties."

"That could be useful…" He said.

They kept on until they reached the ledge by the river from the outer side, but Link stopped. "Ancelot, you hear it?" He asked, hearing some noises coming from the other side of the ledge.

He listened and nodded "Yes I do… is that splashing?"

The two walked around the ledge reaching the other side, and looking there they got stunned of what they were seeing. There was a young woman bathing on the river. This was a dark-skinned girl with long red hair and yellow eyes.

On the river

Blushing Ancelot couldn't help but gaze at the body for a while… until he got a whiff of her scent and his mind screams to run, which he tried. Or at least get away from possibility spotted.

Link kept looking at the woman bathing on the river, until he spotted something on a side of the river: some black clothes and red armoured parts, alongside a halberd.

"Ancelot, isn't she?"

"It's her scent" he whispered while backing off "So try to keep yourself being spotted or you will be a headless hero."

"Why do you say tha-" he said but then tripped and fell from it, taking Ancelot with him down, both falling into the river.

Ancelot resurfaces and covers his face with his hand, eyes closed and coughs loudly. Link resurfaces too coughing and shaking his head by the land, soon looking at the young woman, seeing her completely nude.

The dark-skinned woman looked at them surprised for a moment but then smiled, without ever covering her body. "You really know how to do an apparition."

"Link. For god's sake. cover your eyes! it is not proper to watch a woman bathing without her permission."

"What happens? To shy to see a nude woman, Ancelot?" She asked at Ancelot.

"The last time I did, I earned a shotgun powered punch into the face that sends me through an entire house from the girl's sister." was Ancelot's answer. "That and I were pretty sure your first act upon seeing you nude would be cutting our heads off." slowly removing his hand. Doing that allows him to see her, seeing that she doesn't care about them.

"Well, feel lucky yourself." She replied with a smile.

Ancelot whistles loudly "Those seven years were very generous for your looks." as he got a good look at her.

Link was speechless looking at the girl.

"You like what you're looking?" She asked at them placing a hand on her hips. "Welcome back!" Ganalia said at them with a smile.

"You take our sudden reappearance quite positive" admits Ancelot in mild surprise.

Suddenly Navi appeared in front of them "What are you doing? Move and leave her to finish and dress!" She yelled and began to bump at their faces, making them yelp in surprise.

"Yes." Ganalia smiled, staring them, but then noted something on them and giggle. "You really liked something you're looking at."

"Well. you're quite the gem to look at" admits Ancelot and mused "And we have to get out of our clothes to dry them~" and gave a playful growl to her

Link just stays on the ground, his mind still wondering what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Ancelot and Link stood waiting on the other side of the ledge, looking at the horizon. As they were there, Ancelot mused "Quite the reunion, don't you think?"

"You can say that." Link replied, with a hand on his head.

Laughing Ancelot simply looking at the sky while waiting for Ganalia joining them in.

"Sorry for keep you waiting." Said a female voice behind them, and when they turned around, they spotted Ganalia now wearing black clothes and red armour parts, still revealing part of her skin, a small yellow diadem with three small orange gems, and armed with a sharp Halberd. 

"Don*'T worry" smiles Ancelot "You had your reasons" and chuckled "Still, you took it very positive to see us suddenly again after seven years. I was sure you would be pissed for that."

"Well, after two years I was getting pissed about your absence and leaving me alone in this situation." She said with a grumpy face. "But after some time, I thought that you would appear when you were ready for undone this mess."

"So you knew why we were whisked away?" asks LInk "Because we were told I was put away as I wasn't ready to wield the Master Sword. Ancelot was more or less caught in it."

"Well, Sheik and Impa explained to me about those details, 'Hero of Time'."

"I wonder how those two knew that" mused the dragon boy "Anyway, we're here now and are told you are the key for the first temple. May I have a guest: Lost woods again?"

She sighed loudly. "Yes, we have to return to that place. But first, you must see something, Link."

"And what is it?" asks Link in a nervous tone.

"You will see it." She says. "And we must go quickly. Fortunately, I have a mount for it." 

"Guide us," Link said.

She whistled at hair. For some time nothing happened, but suddenly something rolled behind the boys startling them. What they found was a creature that seemed the King Dodongo they fought seven years ago, but somewhat smaller like a horse, with red skin and with the frontal horn broken.

"Ehh… did you really tame THAT in our absence?" asks LInk in pure shock

"Wow!" whistles Ancelot "Impressive work here. No horn replacement?"

"Well, he isn't so hostile against people as the other Dodongos." She said walking to the large quadruped red Dodongo, petting his head. "But Dimitri is pretty reliable."

"He walks when we got on him, right?" asks LInk

"Yes. He only rolls when there's nobody on his back." She replied.

"Good" he nods and Ancelot went over to climb on the back. Which LInk did as well thought nervously.

"Don't worry, all will be fine." She said and mount on Dimitri in front of them. "Okay, let's go."

"Lead the way, great warrior."

"Great thief for you!" She scolded at them, while Dimitri began to move forward at a fast pace.

As they were riding Link remarked "QUite the difference raiding a giant lizard on the ground and a giant lizard flying through the air. Then again… this time I have a saddle to sit on."

"Mount a giant lizard flying through the air?" Ganalia asked after hearing him.

"I was the giant flying lizard in this one" stated Ancelot simply.

"What?!" She asked in shock.

"What? I told you seven years ago I am a dragon."

"Yeah, but you have that you can be spotted on the air if you're huge."

"Well… we had to get away from the town quickly so that was the only time you could have seen me flying."

"Okay. Still, I prefer Dimitri for this." She replied after hearing him.

"How did you manage to tame this guy anyway?" asks Ancelot.

"It's a secret." She winked at them and the two shrugged.

After a while, they reached the forest's entrance, and the three dismounted Dimitri, while Link looked the entrance. "It has been seven years. Still, I feel that I left this place just days ago."

"Why do I have the feeling we won't like one bit what we are about to see?" asks Ancelot not really confident in his tone

The three entered inside the forest, and just after entering inside the Kokiri Forest, Link's skin turned pale after see his home. Instead of the people with which he grew, the forest was overrun by monsters as Deku Babas, Skulltulas and angry Deku Scrubs.

"That… that… that…" he tried to say but couldn't speak really, only falling on his knees in pure shock.

"That's what I wanted to show you," Ganalia said. "After you two disappeared, the monsters began to overrun the forest, forcing the Kokiri to hide inside the houses. I tried to help them time from time, but every time there are more monsters roaming this area."

"So even if we kill every one of them… they will just come back?" asks Link and looks at her.

"Yes. And things go worse if Hoffmann's henchmen and monsters join the 'fun'..." She replied crossing her hands.

"Let's… find a solution to get that place sealed away from them," he stated.

"Yes, let's move." She replied. "We must go to the Forest Temple inside the Lost Woods."

"Really? Are you sure about it? You have no good memories of that place." Ancelot replied.

"Don't worry, I memorized the path."

"Let me guess: Is the place we saw Saria the last time," stated Ancelot. 

"Yes, the same place."

"How did you know Ancelot?" deadpans Link as they started walking.

"We have to time for this."

"Let's go simple," said Ancelot 

They entered inside the Lost Woods, and midway, they spotted a group that was arguing, being three soldiers.

"Just move away, you little bug!" One of the soldiers yelled at who was blocking their way.

The three soon spotted that who was blocking them was a small Kokiri that Link recognized. "Mido?"

"You're not going anywhere from this spot!" Mido yelled at them, and the soldiers began to laugh.

Ancelot looks at the others as if they should jump in now, while they grabbed their weapons.

"Don't make us laugh! What could a small thing as you against us?" One of the soldiers said, aiming his rifle at the Kokiri.

That was where Link couldn't wait anymore and rushes in, his blade drawn and with a loud shout he reaches the group that turned around at the sudden sound but before having the time to react, Link rammed his blade into the one that had aimed his gun at Mido.

The two soldiers stared at Link and took their weapons at him. Thought one weapon was suddenly curved as a pair of hands grabbed it and pulled hard on them. While the third one fell down when a pole hit his legs from behind, for later have the blade of a halberd piercing his chest.

And Ancelot punches the one he distracted, breaking the neck as a result. Once that was cleared, they looked around if more soldiers are in the near.

Seeing the area clear, Ganalia approached Mido. "Mido, are you alright?"

"WHo… who are you strangers?" he asks them, blinking in surprise. Then he recognized one of them "Ganalia? When did you show up?"

"I just recently came." She replied. "Mido, what are you doing here? I think I told all you to never approach the temple."

"They were trying to force themselves in! I couldn't just stand there and let them do."

"But why? You know that they have control of the Forest Temple. Why you should block their way?"

He looks simply away as he has no real answer to that.

"Mido, we know each other. And I know that when is related to Saria, you act without think." Ganalia replied.

"I… I Have a clue that Saria might be in there."

"What?! Why would she go there?!" 

"I have no clue," he admits and shrugs. 

"Sheik told us that Saria was waiting for us on the Forest Temple." Link replied.

"Who?" asks Mido in confusion and narrows his eyes "Don't I know you somehow?" and tilts his head.

Suddenly Ganalia bumps Mido's head with her fist. "The Sheikah guy who occasionally came with me, you dumb head!"

"That one?" he asks with his hands on his head. "Always wondered what this name was…."

"Is he so dumb?" asks Ancelot.

"At times is exasperating…"

"How did he survive that long" muttered Link while rubbing his neck, but shook his head. "Anyway, we must go now to the Forest Temple."

"Don't worry, Mido. We will end this." Ganalia said to the Kokiri.

"Please save her. I don't know what I would do if something happens to her," he said to them.

"Don't worry! We will do our best!" said Link "And save her!"

The three left Mido behind and crossed the Lost Woods until reaching the small labyrinth area before the Forest Temple, but this time the tunnels were patrolled by large boar-like monsters armed with spears.

"Moblins…" Murmured Ganalia, narrowing her eyes while hiding out of their view.

"I have the feeling that you have not a very high opinion about them." said Link "How hard are they to beat?"

"Let's say that is better to avoid visual contact with them," Ganalia replied. "Unless you want them to run at you with their spear aiming at you."

"Then let's climb on top of this maze and jump over it" suggested Ancelot "That way we don't have to sneak around."

"Good idea." Link replied. And they start climbing and running over the maze to avoid fighting.

After crossing the top area of the maze avoiding the Moblin guards, they reached the same area where they found Saria seven years ago. There Link stared the trunk where Saria sat that day.

"Come on, we must continue," Ganalia said.

"Yeah, right." Link replied, looking to the access to the temple, which was out of reach. "How we get there? With Ancelot?"

"We don't need a dragon for everything." She said, showing on her hand a hookshot.

"Oh! Neat!" said Ancelot "My father found once a variant… but was broken for some reason."

"Just hold on me," Ganalia said at Link while aiming to the branch of the large tree, which branch was just over the path to the temple. Ling grabbed her around her belt and she shot the Hookshot, and when the hook hit the branch, the two of them were pulled there, landing on the ground near the entrance. 

Ancelot shrugs and uses his wings to follow the two.

The three got inside the Forest Temple, and after passing some rooms, they reached a large one with four coloured torches and an odd platform between them. 

And those torches- no the flames are suddenly lifted into the air, appearing four phantoms, each one with a flame, and they flew in four different directions, making the platform disappear. Link took that as a sign and took a deep breath "WE have to run after them and get the flames back?"

"That seems." Said Ganalia, but got tense when a howl was heard.

"And we got Wolfos on our hands" deadpans Ancelot as he got his claws ready for the fighting.

"If luck is in our side…" She said.

Suddenly appearing three creatures that seemed humanized black wolves, which howled and stared at them. 

"I saw those creatures on the data we got on that laboratory! They must be the 'Werewolves' they explained!" Navi said at them.

"As if the normal Wolfos weren't enough…" Ganalia groaned grabbing her halberd with both hands. 

Ancelot growled loudly and got into a fighting pose while LInk draws the sword and holds the shield ready, both men having their eyes narrowed upon the opponent.

Two of the werewolves dashed at Link and Ancelot, while the third one jumped over Ganalia, forcing her to move back to avoid his slash with the claws. Ancelot was smirking while dashing towards the werewolf he is facing and jumps against him, headbutting it as a start. Following with a German suplex move, slamming it head first into the ground. 

Link rose his shield and blocked the first few claw strike before swiping with his sword. The wolf yelped at his slashes and began to move around Link trying to attack him from any side. THought Link wiped around fast enough to block that one but not fast enough to counterattack. The other one thought was snarling at Ancelot upon recovery and was slashing against the dragon boy who clocked with his scale covered arms.

Ganalia, on the other hand, was harassed by quick attacks from her werewolf that tried to use its speed to swipe or bite her before she could retaliate on it, striking the beast with the polearm on a side before of slash it with the halberd's axe.

Howling in pain it retreats for a moment to collect itself and gave a snarl, causing the other tow werewolves to break up form their respective opponent and encircle Ganalia to try and take her out fast by ganging up on them… and to properly try it on the other two fighters as well.

"Oh no you don'!" snarls Ancelot in reply and dashes over to take one of the werewolves, followed by Link. 

She began to spin her halberd around blocking the way to the two werewolves to get more coverage for her attacks. Link got in and gave a surprise attack, slicing one of the arms off.

Tackling the other, Ancelot starts a wrestling match, having his body covered in crystal or scales to prevent scratches and the two fighting beings were snarling at each other.

Soon Ganalia stabbed one of the werewolves down, while Link slashed the other werewolf's chest with his sword. And Ancelot finishes off by breaking his wolfs head off. 

Ganalia pants now that the fight was over. "Okay, now that this is clear, we must find those Poes."

"Split up or going together?" asks Link.

She rubs her head and then looks at Ancelot. "You seems to know what to do."

"Well…" began Ancelot and began to think "We have to deal with three of them before the fourth is back here. So splitting up might be going faster. Somewhere is also a bow for the use." and scratches his head "Just look out for disembodied hands. They can drag you back to the entry if they get you." 

"You mean Wallmasters?"

"Yep. I mean those" he nods to them.

"Okay, we will look for them. If we find them or we found some troubles, we will return here, okay?" Ganalia asked.

"Roger!" confirmed Ancelot and LInk nodded the same. And the three split up. 

Link's path was straight forward at the beginning. With only one thing he doesn't expect… the hallway was turning around its own axis. "What the hell? WHo designed that?" 

"I don't know, but you should keep your eyes open. I can feel the presence of a Wallmaster in the area." Navi warned at Link. He nods to that and kept his sword and shield out as he walked… while looking around to spot that Wallmaster. Only to notice a growing shadow underneath him "Is that…" before looking up, soon spotting how a hand began to fall over him. He shouts in surprise and jumps aside, trying to avoid being grabbed by that hand. 

The hand missed the mark and hit the ground, a moment that Link took for slash the sinister hand. Only for it to split into smaller hands, causing him to blink "Are you serious?" and slashed the smaller hands as well, only to split it once more and only after those were sliced, they were destroyed. "If this is the first Wallmaster than we are going for a long and funny ride." he groans in realization. 

"Come on, let's keep going. We must find the Poe with the flame." Navy replied. 

"I know!" countered LInk and keeps moving to avoid more Wall Masters and find that Poe, wherever it was. 

He continued searching until he reached a room with some empty draws, and suddenly inside of one of them appeared the Poe he was searching. To which Link was quick to rush up and try to slice the Poe in half. But before ever being near, the Poe disappeared with a laugh.

Cursing slightly, Link was looking around to find that ghost again twirling the sword in his hand while his eyes gazed around. Or is he supposed to do something with those draws? "Any ideas Navi?"

"If we can hit the draw where the Poe is before banishes… maybe we can break them with something. Ancelot didn't say something about a bow?" 

"He did… but that means we have to find it first." realized LInk and his shoulder falls slightly "So does it mean all Poes are stuck to us?"

"Fear so. Unless the others have means we are not aware off."

He continued looking until entering into a room, but the door closed behind him, and suddenly a pair of skeletons with swords and shields appeared in front of him. 

"Stalfos!" Navi said seeing them.

"Just great!" grunts Link and got into a battle stance and looks carefully between the two, quickly thinking of how to fight them.

Suddenly one of them jumped at him, beginning to swing his sword at him. Thought Link blocked the swing and misdirect it to force an opening and stabbed forward with his own sword against the skeletal foe. The Stalfos stepback by the strike and began to move around him trying to find an opening to attack him. 

Thought LInk wasn't planning to give him one… while keeping his attention divided between the one in front of him and the other, ready to jump at any time if this one decides to attack. The Stalfos attacking him then tried to jump at him with his sword ready for slash him. Link rolled aside and slashes hard into the side, tried to get some follow-up hits as well but was forced to retreat due to the second Stalfos jumping in as well. 

The second one began to attack him with his weapon. LInk kept his shield up to block the hits as much as possible and waits for an opening, soon seeing one for an attack. He slammed his opponent with the shield to stumbled him and swung his sword as he could against the body, shattering the bones with this swing. 

The remaining Stalfos rushed at him with his shield trying to tackle him. To which LInk did the same as before, jumping aside and this time kicked his opponent to make him lose balance, giving him the opportunity to strike him down for good. Which he did with an overhead strike, slicing the skull of the skeletal enemy in two. Panting loudly he sheath the sword and shakes his head "To think it will only get harder from here." 

After it, a large chest appeared near him. He checked the inner of the chest, founding a bow with arrows inside. 

"This is the Fairy Bow?" Navi asked.

"It#s the only bow here so I say this is it" and grins "And it comes with a bunch of arrows. Great. So we don't have to search for it." but then laughs weakly "How to use it? It doesn't come with instructions" and sweat drops. 

"Oh, is simple, like with the slingshot. Just hold the bow with a hand, place the back of the arrow on the rope, draw, aim, and release." Navi explained.

"I hope you are right with that simple explanation." countered LInk and heads back to try his luck against the Poe.

To which an important lesson was learned: It isn't THAT easy. It took Link six arrows to hit that Poe even remotely to destroy the draw where it hid. Now with that experience, he was able to take down the other draws and force the Poe to manifest itself. So he ends with shooting one more arrow, hitting it between the eyes "Bullseye!" he shouts loudly and took a small childish dance to celebrate that. 

"Link, please…" Navi groaned at his dance.

Once he is done he grins "Lets head back and sees if the others need help with their poes!" 

On her area, Ganalia wandered some of the rooms, trying to find where was hiding the Poe. Thought in the first glance there was nothing so it must, of course, mean it was hiding somewhere. 

"Think, think… remember, if you were a Poe, where would you hide?" She asked herself, looking around. To which she recalls that there were several paintings hanging around. "Ah, yeah." She said looking at one of the paintings. 

The first she looked at looked like a skeleton. The second one like a Monkey, the third like a Poe and the fourth like- wait for a second! 

"Gotcha!" She threw her halberd, impaling it against the portrait. The ghost in question wailed once as it was dying and the flame it captured was returning towards its position. She took her halberd back and placed it against her shoulder. "Those things shouldn't underestimate me."

Just at this moment, she heard that place shaking and a few curses that indicate that somebody was hindering his process with a fight. 

"But what's going on?" She asked looking around. And out of a window that was conveniently placed she saw that Ancelot was just catapulted back into the main room, followed by a huge monster. It had four arms and completely fur covered with goat-like horns, demon wings and fitting tail. 

And the two were duking it out at the moment. The demon began attacking Ancelot with his arms, while Ancelot blocked the arms the best he could with his own arms and wings, but he was being pushed back by the demon-like monster attacks. Snarling the dragon boy was jumping and backflipping with his tail appearing to slap the demons head to buy himself some time and get away of it while the monster shook his head by the slap. 

Getting into the distance, Ancelot used the irritation of his opponent and turned into a dragon, as large as the room allowed him to and roared at the demon, flexing his entire body to get ready. 

The monster wasn't intimidated by his transformation and jumped against his head. Thought Ancelot was faster and moves aside to avoid the hit and punches the demon hard before pulling hard on one of the arms to rip it out. And the Demon roared in pain as the arm was removed, slashing around blindly in pain, Ancelot flying up to keep his distance during that rampage. 

The monster continues attacking everything that was near it. Thought it didn't get the idea to fly… and wouldn't get it as Ancelot was dropping down on it and wrapped his arm around the neck, holding hard to choke it. The demon roared and tried to use it's three remaining arms to pull his arm off but Ancelot's free arm punches the head to make stop it on that track and the two snarled at each other until he grabbed the head of the demon and moved it… for 180 degrees around. And a nasty sounding snap. Letting go of it. 

When Ancelot returned to the room where found that monster, he soon spotted a draw with the Poe, for just disappear with a laugh. He snarled and threw the ripped off arm with all might at the draw, destroying it. Just for hear another laugh from the Poe. Which made Ancelot growl again and he looks for another projectile he could use but the growls "Screw it!" and the crystal parts glowed on his body as he charged up. He shot a beam which destroyed the next drawer and continued it, wrecking more of the room until everything in it was reduced to rumble, leaving only a draw intact with the Poe inside.

Which he did destroy with a strong punch with his clawed arm. "Begone now or I rip you to shreds" Only being answered with a laugh. And he roared in anger, all his senses up to find that ghost to make good of this promise, just for being hit by the Poe's lantern from behind, being the lantern visible only. 

However, he grabbed the lantern and pulled back while punching forward, finding highly properly to hit it, for just missing the mark and getting a laugh as a reward. He snarled and punches again while keeping his grip on that lantern, having been told Poes couldn't let go even if their life depends on it. 

After some punches, he was able to hit the invisible Poe. And he used that to swipe his claws at the same spot to ensure it's getting destroyed by him. Upon turning to the wrecked wall he saw that now three flames were there, making the dragon boy grin as he turned back to human form "Now we are talking. Where is the last?" 

Soon Link and Ganalia returned to the room, Link looking around. "What happened here? I don't remember this disaster."

"Somebody left a demon in my path," said Ancelot while rubbing his head. "Did cause some damage to this place." 

"Yeah, but where is the last one?" Ganalia asked, looking around.

Ancelot tried to sniff the air "That place is smelling so awful I barely pick up your scents… and the ghost has next to nothing by their very nature." 

Suddenly they heard a laugh around them, making them turn around. Where they found the Poe floating in the air… larger than the other three for some reason. 

"I think we found it." Said Ganalia, but then the Poe disappeared. "And… is gone." 

Without warning the Poe reappeared, alongside 11 replicas of itself surrounding the group.

"And it duplicated itself." stated Ancelot and looks around "And I cannot see any difference between the copy and the true one. IF the true one is among those bunch."

"Yes, they're very similar, but I'm sure that there is something that the copies can imitate," Ganalia replied looking at the Poes. 

"Perhaps the others only copy the firsts movements?" suggests LInk while holding his sword ready "Or we hit around randomly until we got the real one."

"That's a bad idea," Ganalia said, seeing the Poes beginning to spin around them. 

"We don't get enough room to pull that one off" stated Ancelot and lowered himself down to defend himself from any attacks that might come now.

The Poes continue spinning around them until they began to spin wildly and rush at them. And they scatter to void being hit while they strike at random Poes to either remove them or trying to narrow down the number of possible targets. But then the Poes disappeared, just for reappear around them with the same initial number. Link looked around them, just spotting that at least one of the Poes seemed to move first just a little earlier before the others. 

"This one is the real one!" Called Link and points to it with his sword. 

"Good!" Ganalia said and extended her weapon for impaling the Poe, just missing for inches. THrough Ancelot grabbed Ganalia and threw her at the Poe so she got a second chance to it. She hit the Poe with her weapon, forcing it to turn invisible alongside the other copies, but she hit hard the ground. Groaning she stood up and stared at Ancelot. "The next time give a warning!" 

"Sorry. Was more on reaction" admits the dragon boy with a grin.

"Less talk. More fight." called out Link

The Poe just appeared again alongside the other copies, beginning to move around them. Thought all of them were ready to spot the difference, with Link the bow ready and Ancelot ready to throw Ganalia again if the dragon spots the Poe first, even when the girl hit him with her elbow by thinking on throwing her again. 

Link soon spotted the real one and shot an arrow at it, causing it to disappear again after the impact.

"If I have to guess we need to hit it two more times" stated Ancelot while keeping his eye out "ANd that's just a gut feeling."

"Well I hope you're right," said Link while keeping the bow ready when the Poe's appear again, starting to circle them. 

Without warning, the Poes raised their arms with the lantern and waved it, forming small fireballs on them, ready to throw them.

"Come on!" whined Ancelot slightly "Is it really that hard to just let us kill it?" while Link got his shield up to block the attack once thrown and Ancelot gave a snarl afterwards. 

The Poes threw their fireballs at them at the same time, forcing the group to avoid or block the attack. And they have scattered to block that, the Poes' circle once more around them, getting ready for their next nasty trick up on their sleeve. And saw the Poes forming another fireball attack, but this time, Ancelot spotted how the real made a spin when forming the fireball. "It's this one!" he shouts and points over before throwing Ganalia again, this time made it clear in the beginning his intentions. 

Annoyed by being thrown again, she hit with her weapon the Poe, causing it to disappear again alongside his replicas, but landing hard on the ground, shaking her head with a hand on her head. "Come on! I made it clear in the beginning!" called Ancelot over.

"Next time… throw a stone…" She groaned at him. Ancelot holds back the comment that no stone is laying in his reach, except he rips it off from one of the pillars. 

Then the Poe appeared with his replicas, but on this occasion they began to spin around them, using their torches to create a ring of fire around the group, beginning to move closer to them. 

"Where is the true one!" grunts LInk as he looks around to find said true Poe while Ancelot was looking around as well and narrows his eyes…

Ganalia looked around trying to find the real one until she noted that only one was waving the lantern side to side, while the other just kept their lantern up. "That's the real one!" to Which Link whipped around and let loose of his arrow, hitting that Peo and pins it at the wall behind it before it disappears as it was destroyed this time. 

With the Poe's destruction, the copies disappeared alongside the ring of fire, and the missing flame lighted the torch, which causes that the platform that hid underground raised again, showing a way underground.

"I take we follow now that path and reach the master of this dungeon?" asks Link and looks at Ancelot "And no guess what it might be… I have my own guess and I don't like it."

"I have my own ideas, but we can't do nothing standing here," Ganalia replied and moves to the platform. To which Ancelot and Link followed on it as well and once they stood on it… it began to descend. 

When they reached underground and investigated, they found a large room with some stairs that took them to a platform in the middle of said room, all surrounded by pictures of a sinister castle at night at the top of a road, but nothing special in such room.

"What are the odds we have to fight a Phantom here of some form?" asks LInk, seeing those pictures "With the added fun that it can jump in and out of those paintings?"

"Very high. And you have to use the bow properly" added Ancelot with a rubbing of his head.

"Really? He caught that mania of yours of predicting things during those seven years?" Ganalia asked staring at Ancelot in disbelieve. 

"I would say yes… if we weren't put in a short of stasis in those seven years" countered the dragon boy and shrugs "So no clue where he picked that one up."

"Still I doubt we can find something here, so I'm leaving." She said and went to the stairs, with the way soon being blocked. "And... I'm staying here…"

"Did you expect anything else?" asks Ancelot in a deadpan "I mean think about our last three dungeons." before they heard an odd sound and the three turned… finding Ganondorf on his horse armed with a spear 

"What? We are facing him NOW?" asks Link in shock while Ganondorf laughed… before blue flames erupted on the face and a sort of skull-like helmet replaced it as the rider and ride began to float up and disappears into one of the paintings. To which LInk looks at Ancelot "I wasn't been serious!" while drawing out the bow.

"Like hell!" Ganalia yelled at him.

Seeing the paintings they spotted Ganondorf… or Phantom Ganon… running at them following the painted road, just like two of the paintings.

Thought Ancelot was quick to point out "One of them is of a lighter shade than the other two Phantoms!" to which Link aimed at the mentioned Phantom and took aim with his bow, waiting for the perfect opportunity when it is coming out of the painting. It didn't take the Phantom to get out of the picture with thunder coming from his spear. 

"What is it doing?" asks Link while lowering the bow in confusion.

The answer came when the Phantom sent the bolt to the ground, electrifying part of it. They are jumping away from that "Unfair! He was supposed to get out and ready to be shot!" complained, Link. 

"Then shot before can attack, smartass!" Ganalia replied at him, seeing the Phantom hiding in another painting.

Link grunts and keeps an eye of the paintings to find the Phantom again… the right one to mention. Soon the real one got out of the painting prepared for another attack. 

NOt taking chances this time, LInk shot his arrow against his opponent and its the body. That hit decentered the Phantom from his attack and forced it to run away inside the painting. 

"Good. We get the plan" nodded Ancelot and starts picking up rocks to throw them if he has to, looking between the paintings with Ganalia and Link, the latter getting the next arrow ready for the next shot.

After a time the paintings began to show the Phantom going to them. They looked at them and once they could tell which of them was the real one, Link whipped around and released the arrow, this time hitting the head. Even when that arrow didn't kill it, was enough to make him hid on the portrait again. 

"How many does it more take?" wondered Ancelot with wide eyes. while trying to throw a rock after it for a second hit.

The Phantom soon got out of a painting again, and before he could do something, Link shot his bow at him with a direct hit. This time instead of return to the painting, the Phantom began to float over them leaving the horse to disappear. 

"Now what?" asks Ancelot "Tennis with dangerous balls of magic?" to which the Phantom was raising his arm and electricity began to gather in his hand.

Ganalia just narrowed her eyes staring at Ancelot. "What? That's what the real one used in my father's story."

Suddenly the Phantom through the electric ball at Ancelot. Who transforms his arm into the dragon form and he punches it, to send it back. When the ball came back, the Phantom hit it with his trident and threw it at Ganalia, who hit it back with her halberd, and the Phantom sent the ball away again, but this time at Link. 

Who quickly draw the blade and slammed into the ball, sending it back, hitting the Phantom and this time it got shocked, and lands on the ground. And Ganalia was the first to run for strike him some times with her weapon before the enemy returned to the air and LInk managed to get one strike as well but then the Phantom was too high in the air for strikes. Thought Ancelot does try to follow with his wings. But the Phantom saw him coming and tries to impale him with his trident. 

THought Ancelot is moving aside to dodge and tried to grab the weapon, but he avoided and threw an electric ball at him point blank. He shouts in pain and crashed on the ground, twitching from the thunder.

The Phantom didn't take too long to send an electric ball at Link. But Link was ready and swatted it back to their enemy. Which bounced it back at him. And Link continued that tennis with Phantom for quite a while, until the enemy threw the ball against Ancelot. Who was still dazed as he got up and barely jumped aside to be not hit as he couldn't punch it in time? 

After that attack missed, the Phantom starts twirling his trident and charged at Link and Ganalia, the second jumping to a side for avoiding the hit while Link holds out his Shield to block that strike and got pushed back in result. 

The Phantom retreated and soon threw another electricity ball at them. Which Ancelot was ready for this time and punches it back and after a four-way play of electric tennis, the Phantom was falling down once again, open for attacks once more, Link jumping first and beginning to attack the enemy with his sword with Ancelot pounding the head as hard as he could and Ganalia striking hard with her halbert, the three trying to kill that thing in this second onslaught. But got away before receiving more damage. 

The Phantom kept floating for a while, until his trident began to charge with electricity, ready for sending a strong attack. LInk didn't let it try to throw it and quickly shot with his bow to stop the enemy in its tracks but seemed that the arrow didn't work and aimed the charged trident at Link, shooting a large electric beam at him. 

LInk didn't even try to block or reflect that attack and instead opted to run away of it, letting the enemy exhaust itself. And after missing that shot, he sends one of his electricity balls at them. To which Ganalia hits it first followed by Ancelot's punch and of course with Link's sword, soon striking him down, which Link soon took action and gave the finishing blow to the Phantom. 

The monster began to float and burn at the same time with blue flames when a black hole appeared on the centre and the Phantom began to float over it. 

"Hey, kids, you did quite well… It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill… But you have defeated only my phantom… When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!" They hear Ganondorf's voice over the room. "What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" The voice said, and the ghost was pushed inside the hole, disappearing on it alongside the black hole.

"That… is creepy" admits Ancelot "And worst than any ghost story."

"At least we solved this problem," Ganalia said. 

Soon a portal opened at the middle of the room.

"We should get inside?" Link asked looking at them.

"I think there is nothing better to do than that," Ancelot admits. 

The three entered the portal, and soon they found themselves inside the Temple of Sages, Ganalia looking around surprised of where she was now.

"Welcome to the place Ancelot and I spend the last seven years" replied Link while spreading the arms "And where we will see one of the sages now for a short talk if this is any indication."

Soon one of the altars began to shine, and from it appeared somebody who they didn't expect to see: Saria. 

"Thank you… Because of you, I could awake as a Sage…" Saria spoke at them.

The trio was speechless seeing the Kokiri girl talking at them.

"I always believed that you would come. Because I know you…"

"And you like him?" teases Ancelot with a smirk, receiving an elbow hit from Ganalia.

"You don't need to say anything, Link," Saria said. "Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world." 

"I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you when the moment comes. Now go and save Hyrule." She said and the three were teleported away of the temple. "I will always be… your friend…"

When they were back to Hyrule, they found themselves in front of the dead Deku Tree. Link felt saddened for what happened and recalled his memories, but soon the three spotted a small sprout in front of them. 

"What's that… a baby tree?" asks Ancelot and tilts his head and rose his finger to poke it. And much to the trio's surprise indeed a small tree jumped out with a face. Such surprise was so big that they fell to the ground. 

"Hi, there! I'm the Deku Tree Sprout!" The small tree spoke while the three stood up after the scare. "Because you and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!" 

"Your welcome," said Link and rubs are head a little and the little tree continued "Have you seen your old friends? Bet they didn't recognize you as Kokori never grows up. For them is adulthood a foreign concept." 

"I take you are now telling us Link here is actually a Hylian" stated Ancelot simply "That he has grown up was quite the giveaway AFTER seeing the other Kokori not even aged a day." 

Link, however, was shocked "But… then… how… did… I end up here, growing up with them?" 

"Well, I'm happy to finally reveal this secret to you!" The Deku Tree Sprout said.

"Some time ago, before the king of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured… Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense this was a child of destiny whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!" 

"You are a Hylian and were always bound to leave this forest." The Deku Tree Sprout continued. "And now… you have learned your own destiny… So you know what you must do…"

"Y-Yes" he muttered and turns around and stared into the distance, trying to handle what he is just told. 

Ancelot was looking at the boy and then at Ganalia "Well… that was… something." not sure how to help the chosen hero.

"Yeah, that was surprising, but I heard things that surpass it…" 

"Now comes the question… how to support him… and help him here?" wondered the dragon boy and rubs his neck.

She sighs and looks at Link. "Don't think a lot about that. What matter isn't the blood with the family, but the relations with the family. Maybe you didn't ever meet your real family, but for a long time, the Kokiri were your family. Think about that." 

"You'Re right" sighs LInk "Just was a bit sudden. That's all." and he looks at her "So… where should we look next regarding our quest?" 

"I say that we should go to Goron City. The Fire Temple should be inside Death Mountain."

"Then let*s go there now" stated LInk and draws his sword, pointing it at the distance "We got a job to do!"


	7. Chapter 7

The trio just abandoned the Kokiri Forest after restoring the Forest Temple's power, and they moved to Kakariko Village, but they saw smoke in the horizon.

"Come on, we just got out of a problem and now we have another one? We can't rest a little or what?" Ancelot groaned.

"Wait, that smoke seems to come from... the circus area!" Ganalia said in surprise.

"NO… that's... they didn't do that…" said Ancelot and starts dashing over.

"Link, climb!" Ganalia said climbing on Dimitri and extending a hand at him. Who took it and climbs on the giant lizard. "Hurry."

The red Dodongo began to run at the circus area soon passing away Ancelot. WHo spreads his wings to keep up and they are quickly approaching the circus… or rather what is left of it.

The whole area was in flames, but there weren't corpses, as like the people were able to escape in time. What they found instead was a group of Orcs and Werewolves that rushed at them. To which Ancelot roared and got his claws ready and rushed to them in return, and crushing the first he is reaching.

Link and Ganalia jumped into the brawl, soon dispatching the Chimera group. Ancelot were roaring as he was punching the largest of them so hard he flew at the direction of Death Mountain.

Link followed that "flight" and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if we find this one's charred remain in there."

"Me too, but… what happened here?" Ganalia asked looking around.

Then they hard some claps coming from behind them. They turned around and Ancelot narrows the eyes as he got the smell of the newcomer.

Josef Hoffmann.

"I must admit it. You're much better of what I expected. After all, you destroyed Ganon's phantom." Hoffmann grinned at them.

"What do you want?" asks Link with narrowed eyes as well.

"What I want? Well, to begin with, I'm seeking the other two fragments of the Triforce." He replied at them.

"Good luck with that," said Ancelot sarcastic. "If you haven't found by now you cannot find them at all."

"Wait… what do you mean with 'the other two fragments'?" Link asked.

"It was a surprise. Seems that Herr Ganondorf only possesses one of them now, and he needs the three for control the world." Hoffmann replied at him

"How did that happen?" asks Ancelot, not letting them know they were informed about it.

"You think I will tell you that?" He said. "As far I know, while you're still wandering around, you can be a threat." He then grinned. "That's right. This attack to the circus was just a form of lure all you here."

"You're so sick… can you go and simply die in a corner?" said Ancelot while tightens his fist and narrows his eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not planning to do that." He said. "Ah, and I found that you made a visit to our laboratory under the ranch and what we make there."

"Yes, we know about your chimaeras, thanks." Link growled holding tight his sword. "How dared you to play with the lifeforms of Hyrule?"

"Well, it was just pure inspiration, thanks to Herr Ganondorf's knowledge about magic. Oh, if we had that knowledge there where we come from…" He grinned.

"We will put an end to your experiments!" Link aimed his sword at him.

"Oh really? Well, let's see what you can do… against it." Hoffmann grinned and looks behind him.

Just walking from behind him began walking a towering creature similar to an anthropomorphic horse completely armoured with black armour. At least they could see that the creature was female by the huge bust in her front. And if wasn't enough, was armed with an incredibly heavy-looking hammer.

Ancelot gulped "I have the bad feeling I am knowing that female there. Or at least Link knows her well." and took a sniff in the air "Now… that's just sick!"

"That's the Mazura of that project?" Link asked looking at the beast. "They're really going too far here!"

"Okay, whatever you say… AM-01, destroy them!"

Ancelot crossed his arms to block the first attack as the armoured mare was rushing towards them and swung that heavy hammer against him… only to widen as he underestimated the strength and was sent flying.

Link prepared his sword but was forced to step away not seeing any visible weak point to that armour, jumping to aside to avoid being smashed by the hammer. Ganalia was too with problems, seeing how thick was the armour with only seeing it.

Narrowing his eyes, Link tries to hit the openings but the hammer moves too fast to properly exploit those weak spots. After dancing for a while, they heard a roar and Ancelot came flying towards them, his fist ready to punch that armour hard. Seeing that coming, the armoured mare placed the hammer as a shield, blocking the punch but being pushed back. Though he didn't give up and punches more, roaring loudly and trying to crack the hammer with brute force. But seeing that hard he decides to surprise her and jumps over her, punching hard the helm, causing the armoured mare to kneel by the force of the punch.

Landing on the ground he prepared to rush up for following up with a wrestling move. But then saw the helm to break. "Not too sturdy I presume…" He commented seeing the helm break in two, but what saw under the helm make him wide his eyes in shock…just like Ganalia and Link.

Visible now was the head of a red-furred horse with a white mane, and with a red gem on her forehead. Her eyes were closed surely by the strong hit suffered. Stepping back Ancelot shouts "They used HER for this?" and turned to the human with a hateful gaze "I break your neck!"

"Oh, you know her? How they called her… Epona, isn't it?" Hoffmann said with a sinister grin. "Just be grateful that the experiments with her were a success, or you wouldn't ever see that horse again."

"You… you monster!" Link yelled looking at the man.

Ganalia only looked to a side saying in low voice. "Why you allowed it…"

And Ancelot was roaring and was turning to tackle Hoffmann but stopped himself as he doesn't know what to do about Epona at this moment.

He just grinned, seeing how the AM-01… no, Epona was standing again, but his face showed confusion when heard a voice singing. The trio didn't take too long to recognize the song and then spotted Malon walking to a side near a surprised Hoffmann, singing her song. Epona just turned at her and made some slow steps at her.

"Why you, shut up!" He cursed and slapped Malon, sending her to the ground. "Don't interfere!" He then took with his hands a rod made completely of red gems and hold it looking at Epona. "AM-01, kill them!"

At those words, Epona turned at them, her eyes shining in red with the gem in her forehead shining too.

Ancelot was the first to act and grabbed her from behind, followed by a german suplex, expressing as much strength as he could muster on that one to stun her, hoping the other two caught on what to do.

After some time Ganalia thought on something. "If her voice only was able to make her react, maybe... " Then looked at Link. "The Ocarina! If it is magical maybe can release her from that control!"

Link nodded and grabbed the Ocarina of Time and prepare for play it. "Oh no, you don't!" Hoffmann said and took a gun from his pocket and shot him, hitting the Ocarina and send it flying, just in time for being grabbed by one of his uniformed soldiers, and moving away of them.

"Damn!" Ganalia cursed. "I will get the Ocarina, you two control her!" She said and rushed in the direction where the soldier went.

"What do you think I am doing?" muttered Ancelot as he pulled her arm hard to keep he pinned down. THought her strength surprised him and was strained. It didn't take too long to get free of his grip and grabbing him the threw him against Link.

The Hero was shouting in surprise as the dragon boy lands on him and they had to scramble to get up again. Epona soon dashed at them with the hammer high and ready for bash them. Thought Ancelot reacted faster and managed to catch the head with his two arms but were forced on the knees due to improper standing. The controlled mare then tries to bash him hard with her hammer. However, Ancelot roared and kept himself in position, trying to keep her occupied while Link tried to get up and behind the female.

Doubting about hurt her, Link jumped on her back and held himself against her, trying to hinder her actions the time needed.

"Ganalia!" called Ancelot "Do something! I cannot hold her forever like that!"

Ganalia continued running behind the soldier with the Ocarina between the burning tents, but when she turned a corner, she faces the soldier aiming at her with his rifle. Her mind tried to think fast about how to get out of that situation without being shot down. Before getting a solution, the soldier got hit from behind, knocking him down and dropping the Ocarina on her feet, and she saw that the one that knocked the soldier was Sheik. After nodding at each other, she grabbed the Ocarina and rushed back with the group.

In the meanwhile, Ancelot managed to shake the mare off for now and together with Link the two dances around her, keeping her in place while avoiding serious hits from the hammer. Then Ancelot manages to tackle her from behind down and pins her, trying to keep her down.

Soon Ganalia returned to them. "I have it!" She said and threw the Ocarina of Time at Link.

"Good!" Ancelot said looking at her, but that distracted him and was threw away by the armoured mare, which stood up and raised her hammer for hitting him.

Link soon began to play her song with his Ocarina, freezing her on the spot with the hammer still high. While Link played that song, Epona began to remember on her mind about her past seven years ago, how she lived happily in the Ranch and met with the group seven years ago. But also remembered how Josef Hoffmann, backed up by Ganondorf, appeared in the Ranch and after bribing Ingo, took some of the animals of the ranch with them, Epona included. Also, remember all the experiments that they made on her, her attempts to escape of their laboratory, remembering last how they planned to use some red gem on her after her last attempt.

After remembering that, she dropped the hammer and grabbed her head and screams in pain while shaking her head and moving erratically, making Link stop to play the Ocarina. After a while, Epona dropped on her feet and fell on the ground, unconscious.

Sighing loudly Ancelot got up and shakes his head "Just in time… if it took longer my head would have been heavily damaged."

"How can you be so calm from almost having your head being smashed?" shouts the hero of time in shock.

"You welcome," Ganalia said, with her hands on her belt.

Hoffmann's hands were shaking in anger seeing how his AM-01 was stopped and then looks at Malon, who was still on the ground. "Why you… you and your cursed song!" He grabbed a gun from his belt and aimed at her.

"Hey, you!" And the older voice sounded at his side, making him turn there, soon meeting a punch that sent him to the ground. "Never touch my daughter again!" Replied Talon seeing the fallen man with anger, but then began to shock his hand in pain. "Ouch, that hurts…"

"No wonder. You did the complete wrong pose." stated Ancelot "Not to mention you were folding your fist completely false." and moves towards Talon "Impact with the knuckles first. The energy has to come from the legs and hips for proper energy flow." explained the dragon boy "I can show you on…" and turns and stared as Hoffmann got up already and runs away with something in the hand "Now roast me a chicken. That guy already got back on the feet."

Then he recognizes the object. Turning around he shouts "Link! That guy is running with the rod!"

"You may be won this round, but meanwhile I have the Master Ruby, I can reclaim the AM-01 again whenever I want!" Hoffmann said and rushed away.

"You two get that thing back! I will stay here with Epona!" Ganalia said, kneeling near the fallen mare, while at the same time Talon helped Malon to stand up.

Ancelot transforms into dragon form "Climb on! That way we are faster!"

Link climbed on Ancelot and both departed to follow Hoffmann.

Josef, on the way, just reached to a four-wheeled vehicle and jumped behind, which make the pilot turned on the vehicle. At that moment Hoffmann looked up and saw Ancelot and Link coming at him. "So they're coming here, right? Then let's play a little."

The car began to move forward, getting away of the dragon, but before they could approach it, they were ambushed by some motorbikes with machineguns on the sidecars, shooting at them.

Ancelot was forced to steer around to avoid the bullets, unable to line up a proper attack move on them "LInk! Try to get them with the bow!" And the green-clothed one nodded, draw the bow and tries to line up a shot while Ancelot was flying to avoid being hit by bullets himself. And despite the dragon boys attempt to be as small as possible, he had to keep a certain size to allow Link to be on his back and still able to flap his wings.

Link began to shot his arrows at the motorbikers shooting them, soon seeing that taking down the pilot ones was better than just the gunner ones, seeing how an arrow hit the pilot of one and caused the bike to crash.

After dealing with some of the motorbikes, Ancelot tried to approach Hoffmann's car, but a steel bolt passed in front of him, making him stop. Then they spotted a pack of red-skinned Orcs, mounting creatures mixed between a rhinoceros and a komodo monitor. Those Orcs riding the Rhinomonitors, instead of the blade of their left arm, they had heavy crossbows with steel bolts at their back.

"Now they can shoot?!" Link groaned, having to aim now at the Orcs who were moving alongside the motorbikes.

"Dang, it!" called Ancelot "Is her ANYTHING they HAVEN'T done in the last seven years?" while dodging the deadly projectiles "Any more and I have to break off. My skin cannot take on bullets or crossbow bolts. Arrows tolerated. But this?"

"If at least I could land safely, maybe you could manoeuvre easily."

Ancelot looks at Link and smirks "Do you have a specific landing position in mind?"

"You… you're planning to drop me from here, right?"

"Something like that. More akin to making you a bladed projectile" smirks Ancelot to him.

"You're insane?" He asked him in disbelief.

But then they spotted a red thing rolling to there they were, tackling some Chimeras and motorbikers.

"What the?" asks Ancelot "Is that… Ganelias pet?"

"Yes, that seems." Link replied, just when something sparked on his mind. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh? And what is your idea?" he wondered loudly and blinked.

"Just leave me on him." He signalled Dimitri.

"Wait, what?" asks Ancelot in shock.

"I'm going to mount it, so then you can shrink to a size enough to avoid their attacks!"

"Alright. " said Ancelot "THen I drop you on him." and angles himself in a way that allows him to drop the boy on top of Dimitri. And once he was in position, he did drop Link and flew high again, resizing himself.

Link began to fall over Dimitri, just when he stopped rolling at stood on his four legs, Link landing on his back. "Ok…" whispered Ancelot "THat's a thing."

Link, now in-ground mounting the red Dodongo, began to shoot at both Chimeras and soldiers that were trying to end with them while trying to keep chase to Hoffmann's vehicle. While the flying boy was also dropping down and slammed into individual enemies and finish them off.

"They want this rod, isn't it?" Commented Hoffmann to himself seeing how the duo dispatched his underlings. "Let's see how much they want it." He then threw the red rod, for getting inside a bigger vehicle.

Link took down the last motorized soldier and began to look around, just when he heard something and without warning a part of the ground exploded, nearly hitting him and Dimitri. When the Hylian looked what happened, soon spotted a huge armoured vehicle with a rotating long cannon, a small cannon on a side under the large cannon and an armoured manned machinegun on the top of it.

"That's… a Panzer IV?!" Ancelot asked seeing the large tank. "How did they get a freaking Panzerkampfwagen IV running?"

The large cannon turned and began to aim at Link, while the soldier on the top began to shot at Ancelot with the machinegun, beginning to fire at him. Forcing him to fly high very fast to avoid the bullets and reangle himself for a new attack.

Link rode Dimitri to avoid the shots from the armoured vehicle, shooting arrows at it just foresee them bounce against the armour. "What is this thing? It has any weak point?"

"Don't look at me! I never have seen that thing before!" Navi countered at him.

"It's a tank!" shouts Ancelot from above "And the weak point? Penetrating explosives"

"And what if I don't have that? I throw bombs at it?"

"Don't know. I never fought one" countered the boy loudly as he attacked the next one before flying off to avoid the bullets.

He groaned and began to throw at the Panzer IV's armour, trying to cause some damage at it.

"Try to get one into the cannon. Perhaps that helps!"

"That thing is too small for the bomb to fit!" He said, throwing some bombs at the cannon itself, avoiding the small cannon in the front area, not wanting to know what would happen if he got in front of it.

"Dang it," muttered Ancelot and tried to land on that tank to get that small weapon off the tank, but the gunner was giving him a good time to try that idea... Once close enough, Ancelot grabs the Gunner and pulled him hard, throwing him overboard.

"Can you do something about that thing from there?!" Link asked at him, while still throwing bombs for try to damage the main cannon.

"Give me a bomb!" called Ancelt "From here I can throw it directly inside the tank!" And just then a bullet shot from the inside missed of hitting him.

"Good luck!" he said and threw a bomb at him. Catching the bomb, Ancelot lit it, forced the hatch open. The commander looks up in surprise before finding the bomb on his lab.

"Surprise bomb!" he called and closed the lit before flying off the tank.

The bomb exploded, causing surely some damage inside the tank seeing the smoke coming out from some areas, but seemed that the crew got somewhat safe from that explosion because the tank continued moving.

"But why things aren't easier!"

"Seriously! THat should have wrecked it!"

"Another idea?!"

"How like bombing the sides and the back? They're usually less armoured than the front!"

Link nodded at the idea, but he should keep an eye on the large cannon that kept rotating trying to aim at him. Fortunately, a well threw bomb exploded in a vital zone of the cannon, making it aim down and being inoperative.

"Well, that was smart" and Ancelot dropped on the tank again "But still. How is this still driving? World War 2 Tech doesn't come with remote control!"

"I think that Ganondorf has something to do with this, or is that those soldiers had luck!"

"I dropped the bomb into the lab of the onboard commander and due to how highly packed a tank is, there is something inside to save you from a bomb blast radius."

"Well, and you ca-Whoa!" Link yelped when saw the Panzer IV rushing at him, nearly tackling him and Dimitri if they didn't move to aside. To which Ancelot opens access of the Tank again to see what is going on inside. And his eyes bugged.

The thing is now driven by skeletons. "How on earth?" and had to jump off to not to be shot in the head of this skeleton "I do not even bother asking! Link! Throw more bombs!"

Link threw another bomb at him after avoiding another ram from the armoured vehicle, while Ancelot punches the treats to try and stop its mobility, those being too hard for be damaged with only punches.

"I wish sometimes I had something to cut that stuff…" he muttered to himself.

"Hey, I just thought about something!" Navi replied. "These things move by something! It must be somewhere!"

At that moment, Ancelot stared at the back zone of the Panzer IV. Trying to find a hatch or so for the engine. And he believes to have found a hatch and pulled it hard, opening it and finding the jackpot.

"I think you guys just faced an engine problem" and punches into the machine. Hard. With his Dragon like claws for extra big impact. The hit damaged the engine enough not to stop the vehicle, but for slow it drastically.

"Huh?" he asks and punched again to see if it has the same effect as he were sure he had hit something important enough to break the engine for sure, soon making the tank to stop moving.

"FInally" muttered the dragon boy and get on top of this tank "So… where is anybody else now?" The question that was answered by a missed bullet from the inside coming from the entrance hole.

"Link! Another bomb here pleases" called Ancelot.

Link threw another bomb at him. Catching it he threw it in before jumping up and changed his forms. The crystal parts of his body began to glow and a ball of light forms in his open mouth. The slits of his eyes tighten up and he roared "Dark Crystal Dragon ROAR!" and a beam of dark light shoots down, into the tank, hitting the bomb.

The bomb got overcharged with energy and explodes. The tank was ripped apart from the shockwave and the sudden appearance from dark glowing crystal shards way to large to be contained within this vehicle.

The explosion was strong enough to make Link drop from Dimitri and shook his head after landing. Then Ancelot lands in front of him "Are you alright?"

"Warn before do that, okay? Give me time to fall to the ground or hide at least."

"Sorry… didn't think it would be THAT strong" he admits and shrugs with a weak grin.

Link stood up and looked the tank's burning wrecks soon sporting something shining there. He went to look at what was, and sighs. "Seems we don't need to worry about this anymore." He said, staring the red rod, completely shattered and unusable.

"Than let's head back and see how the girls are doing." offered Ancelot "Flight or ride?"

"After all this, I think I prefer to walk a little…" He rubbed his butt with his hand.

"Alright… Would just take a while given how long that chase went with high speed."

"I don't know. We had made many turns and circles following them… maybe we're not so away of what we believe." He said, soon noting Lon Lon Ranch near.

"Yeah… but we pretty much have driven around it. That is all I am saying." he shrugs and starts walking.

They didn't take too long to reach the circus… or whatever remained, and there knew that everybody moved to Kakariko Village. Knowing that they went to the town and after reaching there, they knew that their friends were in old Impa's house.

Soon they were in Impa's house, with Ganalia and Malon, watching an unconscious Epona lying on the bed, fully covered by the sheets and stripped of the heavy armour.

"Well… now that we are here." began Ancelot as they were sitting in the house "What next? We got one temple down, which leaves four more. And each of them will have their own challenge regarding how to reach it and I doubt the insides are very comfortable."

"Yeah… you're right about one thing, and is that the nearest temple is the Fire Temple, and this one is just inside Death Mountain." Ganalia explained.

"And I thought that Dodongo's Cavern was bad enough." Link commented.

"I don't know about you but as long I stay as a dragon I can take a lot of heat. Not diving into lava or magma levels of heat but enough to walk in the caves… but you two? For you, we need to find something that allows you to walk in without getting crispy" stated Ancelot "And something like that isn't just lying around… thought perhaps the Gorons have something like that."

Then he turns to Ganalia "And knowing our luck the Gorons are prisoners or something the like. If the state of the forest was ANY indication"

"I recently visited them not too long, and they still were fine." She replied. "And about the heat, I have something that at least protects me." She signals some earrings on her ear. "I present you with the 'Fireshield Earrings'. Those small things can protect me from the heat, so don't worry. What should worry us is Link."

"So… let's go to the Gorons and ask them if they have something." suggests Link and points to the volcano "It sounds reasonable that they have a shirt or so that protects me from the heat." But then looks at Epona. "But… we can't leave her here…"

"Don't worry about that," Malon said. "Sheik went to their installations under Lon Lon Ranch to try to find anything that could help her."

"Question is only how long Sheik will take to get back." stated Ancelot and put his hands behind his back "After all it's not like a humanoid horse is normal in this world."

"Dunno," Ganalia replied. "Still, we should get ready, after all the landscape of Death Mountain got harsher from the last time you were."

"I'm sure. In seven years many things can change, and more if Ganondorf is involved." Link replied and stood up.

Ancelot holds out some of the crystal shards he had "created" as he blew up the tank "LEt's see if we could sell those. We need to refill Links bomb bag after all."

"You forgot that the Goron works with bombs? They surely have an arsenal of them in their city." Ganalia said. "And those things aren't rupees."

"And they would hand it out for free?" asks LInk in return.

"If they knew what we're trying to do, is really possible."

"If you are wrong, you pay," said Link and heads for the door. The group got out of the house, and Link looked at the Death Mountain. "Funny, that ring of fire wasn't there before?"

"Nope" stated Ancelot and looks at Link "And you know what that means."

"Something nasty is going on by Death Mountain" admits Link and rubs his head "Can't things be at least once in our favour?"

"Trust me, at times I think about that," Ganalia explained. "And that fire ring only appears when something happens in Death Mountain, and only if is really big."

"Then let's go and get it cut down in size!" declared Ancelot with a gin "THen we are good to go for the next station!" he chuckles loudly

The other two just stared at him with a deadpan, not understanding his jokes. To which he looks at the "What?" he simply said.

The group entered into the way to Death Mountain, soon seeing that the area changed after seven years.

"Here are more rocks than before." Link commented.

"That's what happens when Death Mountain erupts with more strength than usual." Said Ganalia. "And if before the place seemed a minefield, just aid more rocks and rolling stones to the mix.

"Well… I expected less" stated Ancelot in honestly and looks around in curiosity. "Think we could skip a part if I fly us up? Will just a bit wild due dodging projectiles."

Ganalia thought for a moment before replying. "Okay, but at the first shot we land, okay?"

"Fine by me" he shrugs and starts transforming into his dragon form. After the transformation, Link and Ganalia climbed on his back and hold themselves at it for not fall.

And he jumps up and starts flapping his wings to fly up to the path and trying to get as far as possible to reach the entrance to Goron City. After getting there, they entered into… but instead of a thriving city, they found that the whole place was completely empty.

"Wha… What just happened here?" Ganalia asked in shock. "There were Gorons here the last time I was here!"

"Just what could have forced people with literal rock skins to disappear?" asks Link and saw that Ancelot was sniffing the air.

"Well… one is still here. But the other scent… it smells like… a dragon." stated Ancelot and narrows his eyes "Ganalia. Are in the Gorons tales a dragon? Or any other sort of a flying fire breathing lizard?"

"I heard about it but…" Ganalia said, but then spotted a small Goron rolling on the tunnels. "We better ask him."

The group moved to the level where the small Goron was rolling, without the intention to stop. When Link got on his way, the rolling being just turned around and ran away.

"I got it!" Ancelot said and prepared for catch the Goron, but while rolling the small creature bounced on the ground and tackled him, sending him to the ground, groaning loudly. "All yours…"

Ganalia then placed her halberd on the ground and tried to stop the Goron which rolled against the weapon trying to surpass her. "Calm down! It's me, so stop, Link!" She yelled at the Goron, successfully sending the Goron to the wall, making it crash against it.

"You stopped me? I don't care who you are! You're just the goons of Ganondorf! I don't fear anybody of you, because I'm Link, the Gorons' hero!" Yelled the small Goron and stood up. "Just wait! You will be gone at the moment I reclaim Biggoron's Swo-"

"Cut it out!" Said Ganalia hitting the small Goron's head with her glove, interrupting and making him stop yelling and dropping a painful groan.

Soon the small Goron saw the girl. "Ganalia, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." She replied.

"You know him?" Link asked walking to her alongside Ancelot.

"Yes, it is Link, Darunia's son. I don't need to tell you who named him." Ganalia explained.

"A popular one, eh Link?" teased Ancelot but then turns serious "So, Hello Link. I am Ancelot."

"Wait… you're Link? Dad's sworn brother? The Dodongo Buster and Hero?"

"We will have time for being a fan in another moment," Ganalia said and looked around. "What happened here? The last time I was here, there were Gorons everywhere."

"Oh, that bad people came, and took everyone to the temple inside the crater! My dad just went there, but I fear that he will be eaten too!" Goron Link said, beginning to cry.

"Eaten? By who?" asks Link and knelt down, hoping it isn't as Ancelot has suggested.

"By the evil dragon Volvagia! A long time ago he lived in this very mountain, eating everything that got on his way, Gorons included, but the hero of the Gorons defeated him. But that bad people said that the bad dragon was going to eat them!" Goron Link continued crying.

"Uh-oh…"

"You can say it." Said Ganalia. "Link, you know if they took something more from here?"

"They took everything they could, as our flower bombs and tunics. But I think that there must be something remaining in the basement."

"Let's go down then" stated Ancelot and jumped down from their current level to search the said basement.

Link looks after him and deadpans "You know, I hate it when he does that."

"Yeah, I can understand you," Ganalia replied at him

"Do we wait for him or run after him?" asks Link and looks at her in wonder.

"What do you think?"

"Let's go," he said and went for the tunnel that leads to the lower floors.

They moved to the lower floors, soon reaching to the basement, where Ancelot was razing with everything for try to see if something remained there, being initially only spare bombs, and some red tunics, which at least some of them were intact.

"It's everything that remains here?"

"Yes." stated Ancelot and shows the Tunic "But with that, LInk should be alright at the volcano."

"Are you sure about that?" Link replied.

"Completely sure. If they took all the other tunics here, is because they're useful." countered Ancelot "OR would you take others tunics if you could make them yourself?"

"Yes, you're right about that."

"Now get dressed so we can head to the volcano self. Just a warning… from a half tore note it protects you from the heat and some fire, but not if you fall into the lava."

"Okay…" Link said but then looked at them. "Don't look!"

"As if you had anything we haven't seen yet" laughed Ancelot while leaning at a wall with a smirk.

"I will go around and see if there is something we can use," Ganalia said and left the room, leaving the two alone, while Link began to change his tunic for the Goron tunic. Which didn'T take long as the tunic happened to be his size and doesn't require him to remove all clothing he had. Only the exterior ones and put on the others.

"Hey, come here! At Darunia's room!" Yelled Ganalia at them.

Link and Ancelot rushed over upon her call, wondering what she has found that needed their attention.

"I think you will like it." She said, moving a huge statue on the wall, revealing a corridor. "If what Darunia told me once was right, this tunnel will take us to the crater."

"Saves us more climbing or flying" smiles Ancelot and asks with a big grin "Heroes or Ladies first?"

"Watch out, this place will be very hot for normal people. Literally." She said, going inside the tunnel.

"I told you I can handle it," called Ancelot after her and starts moving with Link who hopes that the Tunic is working well.


	8. Chapter 8

The group soon crossed the tunnel from Goron City, reaching the crater of Death Mountain, being immediately welcomed with an extreme heat environment and an area completely filled with lava. 

"It's official! We are inside Death Mountain!" declared Ancelot and took a deep breath "Hot, ash-filled air that burns anybody's lungs who isn't part fire resistance species or wearing proper protection. I like it!" and grins.

Link was starting at Ancelot "How can you act like you just entered paradise if any wrong move could kill one of us?"

"Link, Link, Link. You worry a bit too much here. Being caution is good. But don't make yourself crazy with that." smiles the dragon boy.

"Link is right," Ganalia replied. "You act as if your home was the inside of a volcano or a burning region."

"My best friend is a battle crazy, fire breathing, fire eating, fire immune guy that enjoys life." explains Ancelot "With a tendency to burn down things and we trained nearly half a year inside an active volcano once." and shrugs "So yeah… kinda second home."

"I am not surprised by that answer" admits LInk with a tired sigh and rubs his own neck "HOnestly. If he tells me next that he has a dragon family member, I would totally buy it."

"Not me. But my friend was raised by somebody who holds the title King of the Fire Dragons." mused the dragon boy with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, and now you're going to tell us that he was partnered with somebody that uses Ice and others that uses many armours and weapons, right?" 

"That would be Grey and Erza respectively" was the quick answer. "Then there is Lucy that has contracts with spirits she can summon and Happy, a blue flying cat that can…" Ancelot stopped "What is Happy able to do except talking a lot about fish and flying?" The other two just turned at him narrowing their eyes.

Ancelot looks at the two "What? I am not making it up."

"Okay, let's find the temple and save the Gorons, okay?" She said and looked around. "Wherever it is."

"Well… how about we go over to that bridge?" asks LInk and points in a direction and the other two followed with their eyes and wondered "Uhm… a bridge that isn't burning up?"

"Taking into account that you have fire-proof clothes and the other is immune to heat while I'm protected thanks to my earrings… prefer to not think too much about that…"

"Let's go to the bridge then… and we are properly getting a visit of a certain stalker" stated Ancelot.

Link looks at him "And who is the Stalker you ta- You mean Sheik don't you?"

"That seems, but remember he went to look something about Epona, so maybe he will take a while to return to Kakariko Village," Ganalia replied at them.

"Sure about it? I mean he could try to teach link a song about fire or so" countered Ancelot to her.

"Yeah, for what? For be taken back here from anywhere? If we use that logic, he would have shown up at the Forest Temple's entrance." She replied back.

Ancelot began to think about that. "I can't find holes in that logic."

"Me neither." Said Link thinking too.

"Well, let's move before those Gorons gets turned into dragon food." Ganalia Replied

The three walked inside the volcano's crater until finding the entrance to a stone structure built within the crater and prepared for entering inside with caution until they heard a gunshot, and a bullet hit the ground near them.

"A sniper!" Ganalia began to look around. Both Ancelot and Link ducked down and looked around as well and then Ancelot points to a direction "There! ON top of that rock!"

"Too far to get there! We must enter into the temple now!" Link said, nearly being hit by a second sniper who missed by inches.

"And fast. They are getting warmed up" stated Ancelot and looks around spotting the other one "How did he even get there?"

"Less ask and more run!" Ganalia said and rushed to inside the structure, finding only a deep hole and a long stair. "But who designed this entrance?"

To which Link and Ancelot just shrugged and dragged ganalia with them jumped into the entrance, just as the snipers were almost hitting their bodies. Ancelot used his wings for slow the fall for not hit hard the ground, while Ganalia panted loudly after landing, surely by the scare of the fall.

"Sorry. But that was to be done quickly," said Ancelot and flapped his wings a couple of times to get the stiff feeling off. 

"Warn me before doing that!" She panted loudly.

"Before or after we got sniped?" snipped Link here with a raised eye. And received a glare from her.

"Now stop that." stated Ancelot "We are in the temple now. Let's find its item, the boss and crash it. Then we free the Gorons and be done with this place."

"I think you mixed the order a little." Link replied at him

"You think we actually find the Goron first?" asks Ancelot in a deadpan.

"We should try to find them first…"

Ancelot gestures "Than let us have that fun… I just have to say… my nose is useless. I cannot differ the Gorons from all that molten rock here from the scent. I need an actual sniff on one of the adults to pull that off."

"Yeah, that doesn't help now." 

"So let's see where we can get around and what we find first. The tool to kill the boss or the Gorons." stated Ancelot "If we run first into the boss we might have a problem."

"As if that wasn't our only preoccupation," Ganalia replied. 

The group began to look inside the large Fire Temple, soon reaching to a bifurcation with two stone doors. After deciding which way took first, they crossed the left door, finding themselves inside a large room filled with lava and a large gap between their access and another door at the other side of the room. But at that side of the room, they spotted a familiar face: Darunia.

Ancelot looks at Link "Well. You are his brother. Go and greet him." and then whispers "Seriously. I thought we would run into him much later."

"Who's there?" Interrupted Darunia at them. "Is that you, Link...?"

"Yes… it's me Darunia" admits Link and starts moving closer, taking into account to no fall into the lava gap between them. "It has been a while, huh?" and smiles awkwardly. 

"Hehe, you really have grown so big since I last saw you! I would like to have a man-to-man talk with you, but this isn't the moment."

"I noticed. The other Gorons. What happened?" asks Link "And how can we help?"

"They're being held somewhere in this place. And for put things worse, Ganondorf has resurrected the evil dragon Volvagia, and plans to feed him with my people was warning against any possible revolt! If that thing escapes from this place, Hyrule will burn into ashes!" Darunia explained at them. 

"And what do you plan to do?" Link asked.

"I'm going to try to seal him by myself. I'm concerned, though, because those bastards stole time ago the legendary hammer and I can't use it… but I have no choice."

"Any clue where that hammer might be? And how he would hold up against another dragon?" asks Ancelot while cracking his knuckles with a grin.

"I have no idea of where is the hammer, and never met another dragon before. But I have to ask you for a favour. While I distract Volvagia, you go and rescue my people!" He said and crossed the door to face Volvagia alone. 

Ancelot looks at the two "Think you can do it alone? I feel if I help him, we might last out long enough to have you show up with the hammer."

"That's a tough choice… We don't know what we can find there while looking for the hammer or the Goron." Ganalia said thoughtfully.

"On the other hand, Ancelot can fly… and properly be a pest to that other dragon while on the ground Darunia pummels it as well. It might even get weakened enough for us to finish it faster." said Link with a gesture

"That if he can deal with this Volvagia. We have no idea of how will react against another dragon."

"If he is like most other dragons, territorial and will try to get rid of me" stated Ancelot and spread his arms "In best case ignoring our Stone Skinned Friend completely."

"Maybe, I never had seen a dragon before." She said, soon looking at Ancelot. "Excepting you, but as you're from another world…"

"Eight of ten worlds we have territorial ones," he stated. "I say, I try it. Best case it behaves like I expect, worst case I can still be a pain in the ass due to being able to fly."

"I just hope we don't even need your help here…" She said at him

"You go to and try to help Darunia. We will try to find the Goron and that weapon." Link said at Ancelot.

Nodding to that, the dragon boy rushes after Darunia and just got past the door before it shut close.

Link looked at Ganalia "Well let's find it and prevent Ancelot having too much fun there."

"If fighting a dragon is the definition of anybody as 'fun'..." She replied at him and move out of the room.

"For him? I wouldn't be surprised if we get in and he is laughing loudly as he bashes the skull of the dragon and Darunia also laughing as he is tormenting another part of this dragon."

"I don't know what scares me, that possibility or the alternative."

"The alternative for me," said Link and points at the door "In the version, I just started with the 'fun' part, we at least know the ones having fun are on our side." Ganalia nodded at him 

The two soon began to explore the inner parts of the Fire Temple, having to deal with the dangerous environment of the first area, which was a huge room with burning magma on the ground with few platforms for cross around, and some of the local monsters that they could meet there, just as burning Keeses, red blazing skulls that seem to swim in the magma, and ambushing Lizalfos. After navigating on that room, they reached another one with a fire geyser in the centre of the room that reaches a hole in the roof, the only other exit of the room. 

"Any idea of how to reach there?"

"Not at the moment." he admits and rubs his head "But perhaps we find something in the near we could use for our advantage."

They looked around and after a while, they spotted on an upper platform a large block. "Maybe we can use that block to ride the geyser. We just need to find a good path up there." and looks at Ganalia "Or do you think one of us could jump there?" 

"We just need to push the block to fall down there and jump over it before the geyser lifts it."

"Then let's get up" he nods and went on his way.

She followed him on climbing to the platform, soon pushing the block making it fall on the hole on the ground, and the two jumped over it just when the geyser began to push the block upward.

As they raised up, LInk wondered "Do you think we get to the heart of that volcano along the way?"

"I doubt this place is in the heart of the volcano but is deep enough." She said just when they reached the top, jumping in the new room before the block fell down. There was a door and as they passed through it, LInk mused "Well, we got now a few captured Gorons. Wonder where the door is." and looks in the room they are in "or a switch to open said door."

"Good question…" Said Ganalia looking around. Then they saw a path up to a higher spot and went up before they saw a ring of fire around a spot they could climb. Question is: How to turn it off?

They looked around the area, soon spotted a crystal on a place down there.

"Oh, a crystal switch. I wonder what does that crystal." Ganalia commented seeing the crystal.

Link was ready to go down but she stopped him, suggesting he to drop a bomb near. When exploded, the explosion activated the crystal, making the ring of fire to disappear, just when she heard a tic-tac near.

"Climb, hurry!" She exclaimed at the boy. He didn't need to be told twice and rushes over and starts climbing as fast as he could, reaching the next level just before the timer stopped.

"That was close…"

"Too close" he panted and looks at the door "I really hope Ancelot has the same troubles as us…"

"If that's the case, then we're doomed." She replied to him. 

"True…" muttered LInk and sighs "Next time he gets the troubled route."

The two continued crossed the nearby door, finding themselves inside of what seemed a large maze. While looking around, they soon were ambushed by some monster that seemed and a hybrid of Dodongo and human, roaring at them. 

"One of those hybrids?" he asks in surprise while drawing the master sword at it.

"That seems." He said holding her halberd, seeing the Lizardman raising his large arms for strike them slamming the fists down.

And Link was rushing forward rolling to the side to avoid one attack and slices at the arms to take them out of the picture first, but the skin was really hard there, making the attack futile. 

Ganalia jumped to the other side and stabbed the monster from aside, figuring that the skin wasn't harder on every part of his body, but even then she had to duck for avoiding a hit from the Lizardman's arm. 

"Try the back" called Link as he blocked another attack with his shield and grunts at the force behind it.

She rushed behind it and stroke the back of the monster with her weapon, which drew a large wound on it and it roared in pain, trying to attack her to "repay" that favour, but she jumped away, avoiding the attack easily. 

Only for Link slashing it as well and for added bonus slamming the blade into the back to pierce it as far as possible before pulling out again. The Chimera cried out by that hit and fell down inert afterwards. 

"That… is rather surprising" admits Link, "I thought it would take more." and looks at Ganalia. 

Suddenly they heard another roar behind them, spotting a second Lizardman rushing at them. "I and my big mouth" deadpans LInk "I should have known it better." 

Link and Ganalia jumped away avoiding the Lizardman's lunge with his arms.

"Who goes next?" he asks while holding up the shield to be ready for the next attack it might send to them.

The Chimera jumped at Link, attempting to scratch him with his claws. However, he blocked the strike with his shield and returned the attack with a bash. 

The creature stepback by the strike, roaring at him, but Galania was able to hit it with her halberd's blade on the back to which Link followed with a stab of his blade, piercing the chest and hitting the heart, falling to the ground when she took her weapon out of it.

"Well… it looks like we are good now" stated Link with heavy breaths "Well… shall we go now?"

"Yes, just before another one of those things decides to join the party."

He nods and scratches his arms and heads for the exit, and after crossing some rooms they appeared on a lava-filled room with some platforms hanging on the air by chains, but they were surprised by a curtain of fire after jumping on the first one. 

"Run!" She yelled and with Link began to jump the elevated platforms trying to get away of the wall of fire that was approaching to them, until finally reach the other side of the room, far away of the flames. "I really hate that kind of traps… and more if there are obstacles." She panted loudly after they run.

Link nodded and crossed the nearby door, soon finding themselves in the labyrinth room, only that this time they were over the walls. "Huh, a change of scenery at least." He said while jumping over the walls until find that the roof, or floor, of one of the platforms seemed slightly damaged. 

"Hey, I think I'm hearing voices under this floor!" Navi said floating near the broken ground.

Link knelt down and put an ear there "Yep. That's right. Definitely voices… I think we are above some prisoners."

"And I'm sure they're the same ones we spotted before," Ganalia replied. 

"Which means we should be able to find a switch now" he stated in his curiosity.

"Or we can just blow this floor."

"Do you think we got enough bombs for that?" asks LInk while reaching for his bomb bag.

"I think that with just a bomb will be enough."

"Fine by me to try" he shrugs, took one out, placed it in the middle and lit it before rushing off into safety. In no time the bomb exploded, creating a hole in the elevated floor, revealing a way down.

LInk went over and checked the hole "Well… once we jump down, there is no direct way up. We need an alternate path then."

She thought for a moment, and walking around the hole she smiled. "Are you sure?" She said signalling a long climbing stair against a wall, not visible from Link's point of view, is just where the stair was. 

"I… see…" he stated and rubs his head "Well… let's climb down then." and looks at her. 

They climbed down the path, and down there they found the captured Goron they found before in jail, and they spotted a steppable switch nearby.

"Well. That will be easy" and went to walk on top of this switch and looks at what happens. 

Soon the jails moved aside, and the Gorons stood up facing their liberators. 

"Thanks to free us, Goro!" Said happily one of the Goron 

"Your welcome!" stated Link "Now go! We have to find others and help them and then help your leader with the dragon." and points to the stairs.

"Yes, but you must be wary. The rest of us is trapped in another room in this temple but is heavily guarded. But if you can, we can tell you where is. There is a room with a trap with a firewall that chases you if enter from aside, but this doesn't activate if enter from the other side and the access to this room is just midway." 

"Well, that is good to know" nods Link "Is saving us a ton of trouble." 

"Let's not lose time, and now run!" She said at the Gorons, making them run away, just before she turned to Link. "Ready to climb up?" 

"Ready" he nods and went over to start the climb, soon both reaching the top.

Taking cautions of not fall in the labyrinth area, they returned to the lava-filled room, spotting from their position the door that the Gorons mentioned. "Well… at least we are right now. Now we have to get on the other end safely." 

She nodded at him, looking at the entrance. "Maybe we just need to jump some of the platforms to reach there." 

"Alright… then let's do it" nodded the Hylian and prepared to jump. 

They didn't take too long for reach the door, and they crossed the corridor in it, soon reaching a large chamber, where they could see the rest of all Gorons at the very back of the room, all rolled in scared. The two approached at them and see if they were fine, but Ganalia looked suspicious about the stance. 

"Why place all them here without jails? Here is something that dislikes me." Ganalia commented looking around.

"That means… either this is the feeding ground or something else is keeping the Gorons under control" stated LInk and draws his sword "And in both cases, I don't like it." 

Suddenly they heard the door opening behind them, and turning around, they saw a man fully covered with armour and metal backpack on his back. LInk got a very bad feeling and muttered "Who or what is that?" 

"That the least of our worries." She said holding her weapon with two hands because behind the armoured man began to enter Lizalfos and Lizardmen in a group of attack them. 

"Just great" stated Link and blicked with his shield the first Lizardman before he went to stab with his weapon wounding the enemy and forced him back before turning around and blocked the attack of the Lizarfos "Just great."

"This thing can't get worse!" Ganalia said avoiding a Lizardman's tackle and cutting the neck's back with her halberd, just for a block with it the attack of another Lizardman. 

Just at this moment, flames were shot by the knight and they had to run while LInk shouts "You were saying?" 

"And now a soldier that shoots fire? Now I think that was a bad idea to leave Ancelot behind!" 

"Here I bet again he is having the time of his life" grumbled Link and threw a bomb at their enemy, hoping the explosion would leave at least some damage. But the armoured soldier just aimed the flames against the bomb, causing it to explode midair. 

Cursing himself Link jumped away to avoiding a Lizardman's attack while blocked the sword of a Lizalfos attacking behind him. 

"Great. just Great" muttered LInk and keeps moving to be not burned or sliced in pieces.

"We must deal with these guys first before dealing with the armoured guy. Just keep away of him." Ganalia said, noting how the armoured soldier was staying away just in front of the door. 

"I am not trying to be more of a hero than I am already chosen too" stated Link simply while ducking under a swipe and answered with a shield bash into the stomach.

Ganalia stabbed a Lizardman and jumped away for avoiding the attack of another one, but saw that this one was red instead of green. 

"Careful! That variant can explode as the Dodongos!" warned Navi loudly and LInk had the urge to groan loudly.

"Really?" She said, keeping herself away of the red Lizardman, figuring how to deal with it without making it explode near them or the Goron. 

"What next?" snarled LInk "A bomb rain upon us without a care who might be blown in pieces?" 

"Don't. Jinx. Us!" Ganalia replied at him, just to avoid a new attack and getting behind the red Lizardman and stab its back, for just spin it around and throw it against a group of Lizalfos and Lizardmen. Then the red one blew up with a heavy explosion bigger than a normal bomb, taking away that group. 

Link got far enough to draw his bow and shoot one of the reds into the head, causing it to take out a group as well before shooting some more arrows before he was forced to switch back to his blade. 

Ganalia also took down some of her enemies with her weapon avoiding to get the Goron involved in the fight and dealing with the red Lizardmen

After a long fight, they were able to take down all the enemies, leaving only the armoured soldier, which would be really hard to reach or hurt. 

"Now what? Arrows don't work and can blow the bombs with that weapon of his." Link stated. 

"You can fight all as you want, but you will not leave here, and soon will come more." Said the armoured soldier. "You will not escape from her with the Goron, and you will be soon meat for the dragon!" 

Then he heard the door behind him open and turned around for see if were reinforcements, but inside the helm his eyes widened just before being strike really hard with a huge hammer, sending him flying away against a wall, exploding with the impact.

"Uhm… what was that right now?" asks Link with a blink and rubs his head "And quite unexpected help we got here…"

Ganalia turned to see this help and looked astonished at who was. "Err, Link?" she said, making Link to turn to the door. 

Just in front the door was nothing but Epona, just standing there, sporting now a tight pieces of clothing around her hips with two hip armor and a heavy bikini like breastplate and wearing a pair of gauntlets and a ring around her left upper arm, shouldering her hammer with a frown, and then they could also see some armour protecting her lower legs. Nothing compared to the heavy armour she used to wear before. 

Ganalia and Link blink their eyes in confusion until Link snapped. "What are you doing here?! And how you got here?!" 

Ganalia stared at her until she noted some small paper in one of the breastplates and took it, reading the inner. "Link, this seems to be from Sheik." 

Link got near and began to read id with Ganalia:

[Link, Ganalia, Ancelot. If you're reading this letter is because Epona has found you. I recently returned from the laboratory with some information about her. For start, the gem of her forehead can't be taken off without risk her life, but now that the gem that controlled her is completely broken, they will never control her will. Also, I found that they adapted her body to be able to resist the heavy heat of this mountain, and be able to breathe underwater, surely for use her someday against the Zora or Goron. 

After talking with her, it was clear she wanted to help you to face Ganondorf and Hoffman, and of course, I wouldn't reject that idea. All help is needed to deal with those two madmen. I'm sure that her strength will be useful. 

Also, I discovered that the hammer they gave her was, in fact, the Goron's Megaton Hammer. They surely stole it and reforged it in that shape. Just hope you can give some use to it. 

You watcher, Sheik]

Link looked at Ganalia "But that means… that even if we had saved all Gorons… we would have no way to defeat the dragon if she hasn't shown up" and looks at Epona "We have to go now. Who knows how Ancelot and Darunia are holding out." 

"You're right," Ganalia said and looked at the Goron. "Now, move out! Time to go!" She called and all the Goron began to rise and move, beginning a large runaway from the rock-skinned people. 

While Link and Ganalia took Epona and went to the room where the dragon should be, not without finding some resistance from more Lizalfos and Chimeras, Epona showing how strong she was defeating the monsters, amazing both Link and Ganalia.

The three soon reached the room before the dragon's one, and when they opened the door, they saw Ancelot rolling away from the other room as if something hit him hard. 

"Are you okay, Ancelot?"

"Yeah. This beast can pack a punch" stated Ancelot but then grins "It is quite the challenge! Did you find the hammer?"

"Well, speaking about that…" Link said and signalled at Epona, who was just staring at Ancelot. 

Looking back he called "Epona? What are you doing here? And why aren't you bursting into flames?"

"Well, seems that they made her fireproof," Ganalia replied. "And you see that hammer? Is the Megaton Hammer. Just that Hoffman and his lackey took it and reforged it for be more fitting to use for her." 

Epona just nodded at Ganalia's reply.

"As long the slaying properties are still working" he states "So shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Link said and the four rushed inside the room, where the first thing they could see was a massive serpentine red dragon with a fiery mane and large horns on the head, flying around while roaring loudly. "Thinking otherwise…"

"Yeah… he is a big whiny" he shrugs as they could see a lot of wounds on it, properly from the two fighters that hold the dragon back. 

"Yeah, but seems that this thing is still ready for a fight," Ganalia replied. 

he shrugged to him "Problem is that I cannot hit its head properly."

"Sure that it was your only problem?"

"Hey. I did half of his wounds but legends say only by hitting the head he can be defeated" stated the dragon boy in a serious tone. 

"That's saying the legend, but who knows if that truly real." 

"We ripped him in half at some point" he points out "And like a worm, he just regrew his lower half." 

"Let's see, if it was resurrected by Ganondorf, he wouldn't make sure that he would regenerate itself if something as that happens?" Ganalia replied at him.

"Do I look like a magic expert?" he simply asks while Link sighs "Can we just see if that hammer legend works?" 

"Yes, but first we must take that thing down," Ganalia said. "And the doubt he does it willingly." 

Volvagia roared at then just before of breath fire at them. Ancelot reacted quickly and pulled the three close and wrapped his wings around them, blocking the flames that way.

"Okay, Ancelot, you must take him low enough to attack him!" Said Ganalia after the fire attack stopped. 

"Just give me some minutes… and avoid his flames" he said and transforms fully before taking up into the air, tackling the enemy head-on and wrestles the other dragon in the air for control and forcing him to land on the ground. 

Just when the two dragons were low enough, Epona prepared her hammer and made a swing with it, hitting Volvagia's head hard with it and sending it flying to the ground, leaving it unconscious by the brutal strike.

"I'm not going to stay in front of her when she does that!" Link replied seeing what just happened.

"Me neither" admits Ancelot and pins the dragon "HIt it! Hit it until it wakes up again and struggles too much!" To which Link didn't waste time and went over and starts striking the head hard.

Ganalia was going to aid them too but jumped away when saw Volvagia's jaw ready to expel fire in front of it. Link just got out of the way in time to avoid the blazing breath exhaled by the snake dragon, just for struggle and get free of Ancelot's hold and rise up. 

Ancelot thought were ready for the throw and was quick to be in the air as well and flew after him, tackling him and slammed him to the wall in hopes of at least dazing him long enough to pull him back to Epona again. Link, on the other hand, tried to do some more harm on the enemy by shooting arrows at where Ancelot wasn't regarding the long serpentine body of Volvagia. 

For a moment, Epona was ready for a strike the dragon again, but Ganalia warned her to jump to a side, avoiding as that a tackle from the dragon, leaving a stream of fire on the ground. 

"Will you get down!" grunts Ancelot and grabs the long "hair" of the dragon and lands on the ground, pulling quick and hard to catch it off guard. It was yelping in the surprise of the sudden 180-degree turn and the dragon boy pulled for to force it on the ground. 

Just at that moment Epona rushed there and smashed the dragon's head with the hammer, stunning it on the place, giving Link and Ganalia time for start to strike the dragon's head. Once it was dazed again, Link and Ganalia rushed in and slashes it while Ancelot pounces on the head to place his weight on the head. But everyone had to retreat when the fire dragon began to breathe fire against them, giving it time to hide in one of the holes in the ground. 

"Come on! I have not the mood to play "Wack-A-Mole" again" stated Ancelot and Link looked at him. "He will show up again, whip his hair and try to bite you." and rubs his head "Wait… where is the Goron?"

Before answer, Volvagia got out from one of the holes and exhaled a stream of fire at them, forcing the group to move away of its attack. Epona rushed to a side of the dragon trying to smite it with her hammer, but the monster just hid inside the hole before being hit, appearing behind Ganalia, trying to slash her with his claws, but she jumped forward avoiding his ambush. 

"Deadly Whack a Mole" corrected Ancelot and as he noticed the creature behind him he turns around and caught the claws with his own hands and narrows his eyes in a strain. But suddenly widened when saw the dragon open his mouth ready for shot his fire breath at him.

So he had to let go and cover himself with his wings and muttered "Bugger" as he felt the heat of the flames on his scaled wings and grunts at the temperature. 

But, using that opportunity window, Epona rushed raising her hammer, and stoked the fire dragon's head with all her strength, stopping his attack and having his head against the ground. At that moment, Link jumped with the Master Sword with both hands and impaled it into the dragon's head. 

After taking the sword away, the serpentine dragon roared and began to fly erratically, soon seeing how his flesh burned to turn into bones from the tail until reaching the head, leaving only a floating skeleton of Volvagia, which soon fell to the ground and shattered in the impact. 

"Why… who copied who in this case? Skyrim from that guy or that guy from Skyrim?" asks Ancelot as he watched that display but then rubs his chin "Properly the former." 

Everybody looked at him for that statement and he shrugs "Eh. Not worry about it. Just doing some of my family oddities."

"I think I am not asking further" muttered Link to that statement, soon looking around. "And anybody sees Darunia?"

Ganalia just walked near Epona and placed a hand on the mare's arm, soon spotting a magic circle at the centre of the room. "I have suspicious…" 

"Did he really disappear the moment you showed up?" asks Ancelot "Not cool man. Even if he is one of those Sages."

"Perhaps he had his reason?" asks Link while moving forward to the ring, entering it and soon disappeared. Ancelot just shrugs "I take you by word…" and went there as well.

Ganalia walked at it, soon turning to Epona. She extended her hand at the mare, and she took it, walking inside the ring with the thief, both disappearing too. Unknowing for them, the volcano caused a violent explosion that was seen everywhere, soon returning to its normal self. 

Soon all they were inside the Chamber of the Sages, Epona looking around confused and awed of the new area, just when one of the surrounding emblems shined and from it appeared Darunia with a smile.

"Thank you, Brother! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the Entire Goron race!" Said Darunia at Link. "You turned out to be a real man, just as I thought you would!" 

"When did you leave the battlefield?" asks Ancelot "Sorry but you were pretty much gone the moment the cavalry came. Doesn't sound manly."

"Sorry, but I don't know what happened." Said the Goron rubbing his head. "And think that I, the wild Darunia, turned out to be the Fire Sage… Isn't that funny? Well, this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the evil here!"

"That could be good, taking into account the whole situation." Replied Ganalia.

"Still would have prefered to have you around for a little longer in the fight" shrugs Ancelot "But we managed. Say you don'T happen to know where to look for the next sage? Or should I guess: It is going to be a wet place?" 

"I don't know." Replied the Goron. "As far I know, the ones that remain are the sage of Water, Shadow, and Spirit. I have no idea of who will be, but still, they must be awakened if we want to seal that scoundrel of Ganondorf." 

"Well… at least partially right with the wet spot" shrugs Ancelot "Well… we should go then? We don't save anybody if we only stand here. After all, we didn't do anything in the last seven years." 

"He has a point" laughed Link and chuckles. "We should really go." 

"Well, good luck with your travel." Said Darunia while the room turned blindly white around them.

When they wanted to know, they were back at the entrance of the Fire Temple, inside the volcano.

Link looked at his three companions "Well… shall we go? To check the Zoras? They sound like the next good spot to find a sage." 

"Want to see your fish girlfriend?" jokes Ancelot with a smirk

Staring over at the dragon, Link blinked "Fish… girlfriend?"

WHo in turn looks at Ganelia "Should I say I joke or be serious?"

She placed her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow while looking at him.

"What?" he chuckles loudly, while Epona just stared at them confused with their conversation.

"Let's get outta here before we can get another ambush in this volcano," Ganalia said, before leaving to the exit. 


	9. Chapter 9

The whole group, after going down from the Death Mountain, they got out of Kakariko Village, Link looking around.

"So, we should start looking for the next Sage?" Link asked.

"About Spirit and Shadow, I have no idea, but maybe we can find a clue of the Water Sage in the Zora Domain," Ganalia replied. 

"Same thought here." nodded Ancelot and Link rubs his head "Well I hope they were doing better than the Gorons before we came to save them."

Ganalia and Ancelot look in deadpan at Link who then admits "Right… they are properly in deep trouble and need saving as well. Which involves finding the Water Temple and find something there or defeat the monster there."

"Yeah," Ganalia replied. Then spotted Epona, who just approached to the nearby rives, touching the water with her hands.

"This really must be new for her." Link said at Ancelot turning his eyes to the mare, while the dragon boy nodded at him.

She walked to the mare and put one hand on her and one in the water, soon rising an eyebrow. "Guys? You should come here."

Then Link and Ancelot walked with her, and Link placed a hand in the water. "Funny… the last time we were in... contact with this river… the water wasn't so cold."

Ancelot put his hand in the water and blinked "Yeah. It shouldn't be… feels like it came straight from a glacier." and looks at the other two. 

"What's… a glacier?" asks Link carefully and with dread.

"A giant mountain made of frozen water." answered the dragon boy and pads Link on the back "And don't worry. That kind of thoughts is going to be normal when you hang out with any member of the family." 

"What worries me is from where comes this water," Ganalia replied. 

"Yeah, Zora's River." Link replied at her before shaking the head "And from what Ancelot just said… I wouldn't be surprised to see it frozen all over. Sadly."

"Then we must go quickly." 

The four ran to the entry of Zora's River, but Ganalia spotted something and made the group to hide behind some bushes. 

"What happens now?" Ancelot asked, raising his head from the brushes, soon seeing what was roaming around the access. "Uh... a Panzer III?" 

"Panzer III? Like the other one?" Link asked, still having memories of the armoured tank. 

"Yeah" nodded Ancelot "But one that came in several variations" and looked at the vehicle "Sadly I don't know enough about tanks to tell which one it is." 

"Yeah, they're not so threatening as ones of the IV, but still they're dangerous." Said Ganalia. "But at least they're less armoured." 

"So breaking them is easier." said Ancelot and looks at the Tank "Shall we try dropping bombs inside it like last time?"

"Only if we can get there before it shot us." Link replied.

"True… Ganalia. THink you can distract it long enough?" he grinned and chuckles at this "Or should I do it?" 

"You are nuts?!" Ganalia asked angrily. "In what you're thinking?!"

"A) Trying to lift the mood. B) Trying to come up with a plan." said Ancelot and gestures to the tank "If you have something better let me know."

"Oh, why you…" She cursed at him, but then noted that something was missing there. "Where is Epona?"

"Uh Oh." Link gestured to the area near the tank.

Epona was moving to a side of the tank without being directly sawed by the crew, and when she got at the side of the armoured vehicle, she waved her hammer striking the armour, making the tank no only to shake by the hit, but also making a hole in the armour itself. 

"I knew that they're less armoured, but this is ridiculous!" Ganalia replied wide-eyed. 

"She makes it looks like made of tin foil" muttered Ancelot and points over "I need to meet her trainer. Those are massive muscles she sports."

"You really want to know that?" Link asked, then shaking his head. "What I'm doing? That thing is still operational!" He said and rushed.

The tank's crew aimed one of their weapons to the hole aiming Epona but was answered with a punch from the mare, and soon the tank's main cannon began to turn around for aim at the mare. 

To which Link went and throw one of his bombs at the tank to draw its attention with the explosion while Ancelot rushes to try and tackle Epona out of the shooting line.

The push moved the mare away of the cannon, causing the shot to miss, giving Link the chance of drop some bombs inside the hole. After the three moved away, the bombs exploded, causing lots of damage to the tank, and surely killing the crew in the process.

Turning around to see the damage Ancelot wondered "SHould we blow this thing up for sure or just leave it here and burn the fuel?"

"Any idea of how to destroy it to make it fully useless?" 

"Well I would have put as many explosives into that thing as we could physically get, get a big distance and then shoot a fire arrow at it and watch the fireworks." admits ANcelot "But that would be quite the overkill I take." 

"I think that with damaging every part of this thing that could be useful to re-use would be enough." Said Ganalia, seeing the damaged tank. "That people tend to recycle the weapons that are damaged. So if things as that cannon and its engine are severely damaged, they will be unable to use it again." 

"Two bombs in the cannon and slamming the hammer a few times into the engine," he smirks to them. 

Link and Epona nodded and the Hylian began to place some bombs near the cannon while Epona began to hit the area where the engine was with the hammer.

Ancelot, however, notes something "Stop for a moment Epona" and checked the area and smirks "This thing has a hatch" and he opens it by tearing it out "Now you can slam as much you love to." 

Without warning Epona hammered the engine, destroying it with an only hit. WHich caused Ancelot to whistle "Solid hit here" and looks at the remains before looking at the other two "Ready for blowing this thing up?"

"Yes" stated Link with a thumbs up.

They moved away from a little, and the bombs exploded, destroying the tank's cannon. 

"Well. With that, one big issue is removed" nodded Link "We should continue and see what else awaits us." 

"Let's go, and I hope we don't need to face another thing on the river," Ganalia commented. 

The four ran across Zora's river upstream, reaching soon to the Zora's Domain entrance, but this time, it was snowing from over the waterfall. 

"I have a bad feeling," Ganalia said. "Link, open it." 

He nods to that and went to the symbol and starts playing the Ocarina, opening the entrance towards the Zora Domain And once they are in… they found ice. Lots of ice. And frozen Zora. 

Ancelot was quick to one of those ice status and checked them as good he could "Good news… they are hibernating. Bad news… that isn't normal ice we could melt with our powers. Its magical build and maintain" 

Ganalia watched the ice that covers the whole cave, while Link and Epona struggle to not skate by the ice itself.

Soon she spotted that some of the ice was red instead of the normal coloured one. "I think I know how to defrost at least the red ice." She said. "If I'm right, behind the are were rested Jabu Jabu was a frozen cave. There is a special blue flame that can defrost this specific magic ice with ease." 

"Well. Then let's go and get some of this fire" nods Ancelot and got up and looks at Ganalia "I just hope Jabu Jabu is still alive. Else the Zora, even if we save them won't really recover well from the loss of their deity."

"I am agreeing with Ancelot here" nodded Link

"With this cold? Surely would have migrated for escape." Ganalia said.

"Is the lake exit even large enough to let a sea creature of this size pass through?" asks Ancelot to Genelia. 

"Well, he had to get inside the lake somehow in the first place."

"That depends on how large he was as he got here." countered Link as he thought about it "After all, he must have been for quite a while now. I mean before the cold thought." 

"Anyway, let's go there. We must find this flame quickly."

The three nods and went to find a path to the Deity, passing at side of a frozen King Zora, and found… he wasn't there. With no sign of what might have happened but at least they could see clearly the cave in question "Is that the source of that cold here?"

"By the cold that's coming here from there, sure." Said Ganalia.

"And how we cross to there?"

"I could carry you over with my wings" suggested Ancelot with a shrug "That should work."

"Good idea, but can you carry Epona too?" Link asked looking at the mare. 

To which the dragon shrugs "Not a clue. But I think it is possible. Just a little bit complicated"

"I think that is a bad idea." Said Ganalia, soon looking at Epona. "No offence, but horses have bad times with ice, even if they are two-legged." 

"Really? I have seen a few who could. On the other hands… they were demons. So… the point is properly not valid" sweatdrops Ancelot "Then only you two? That works."

Link then looks at Epona. "Sorry, but this time you must stay here. Just wait here."

The mare nodded at him as the answer. Then the dragon boy grabbed the two, spread his wings and flew over to the cave entrance and put the two down "So here we are." 

"Brrr, it's really cold here!" Ganalia exclaimed hugging herself and shaking by the cold.

"Yeah" Link agreed and shivered and saw that Ancelot was shivering the most. Properly due to his lizard part of his body. 

"Let's find the blue flame quickly."

"At least it's only going in one direction" stated Link and starts heading off, soon beginning to skate through the frozen ground.

"Hey, watch out! If we don't walk carefully, we will impact the walls." Said Ganalia walking slowly, just before looking at Ancelot. "And now you're going to tell us that there is something that will help us to prevent that, right?" 

"If we had spiked shoes, sure. But I didn't pack any" shrugs the dragon boy "How should I have known that you need something. OF course, we can try emulating ice skating and see how far we go there." 

"That's your best idea?" Ganalia asked at him.

"Well, maybe we can use some cloth to cover the sole and not slide?" Link asked, trying to keep equilibrium. 

"Sure that could work?" countered Ancelot and spreads his arms "And where should I get those?"

"Maybe using some spare clothes we have to-"

"Forget it! I prefer to train for a skate in ice before rip some of my own clothes!" Ganalia interrupted them and began to 'skate' away. 

Looking at each other the boys simply started to follow her in that regard. 

They didn't take too much to reach a frozen room with mysterious ice statues at the middle of the room and a moving spike moving in circles around the room. 

"Ten to one those statuses will start to move?" asks Link in a deadpan.

"No, they're not Armors." Ganalia countered. "You ever had seen an ice Armors in your life? No, right?" 

"Then what do you suggest will happen?"

"Those things are Freezards. They shoot gust of ice in intervals. If they hit you, you will end frozen."

"Well… could be worse." shrugs the half-dragon "I was frozen a few times so the worst is getting a cold." 

"I am I no longer surprised?" asks LInk while pointing a finger at Ancelot.

"If you're so sure about that, why you don't deal with them?" Ganalia said at Ancelot.

"I have no fire breath" he laughs "So I get frozen before I could get in a hit."

"You can make crystals, no? Why don't use them as projectiles?"

"Never tried that… but I got still my roar" he sweatdrops and starts changing and once he was in dragon form he took a breath and released his breath attack, shattering the statues with one hit… and cracked the ice on top of it.

Ganalia started upwards to the cracked ice over them. "The next time we will use arrows."

"Yeah, good idea…"

Ancelot agreed with as sweatdrop "Lookit that way… they are gone" 

"Yeah, let's just continue on."

And the two proceed with the moving on, reaching deeper into the cave and Ancelto admits "Now I am feeling the temperature." he stated

"And that's isn't the only thing." She replied, spotting some Keese covered in ice floating around. 

"Wow… that's cold for sure" whistles LInk and looks around "Should we shatter them before we reach the flame?" 

Link soon took his bow and shot an arrow at a Keese that was flying at them, taking it down. "I think we should deal with them now if we spot them. I don't want to end as an ice statue." 

He agreed to it and used the shards that lie around as projectiles.

After leading with the frozen enemies, they reached a large chamber with a large block of red ice blocking away on a side of the room, and in the centre of the room, they found a platform with fiery blue flames on it. 

"Well… there it is. Do we have anything to transport those flames in it?" asks Ancelot in curiosity

"Well, anybody has a bottle in hand?"

"A bottle?" Link asked confused.

"Yes, those flames are special, and can be stored inside bottles, just like with Poe's souls."

Ancelot showed one "I got one from drinking milk. Does it help? Is washed" 

"Yes, can be used."

ANd he moves closer to it and wondered "So… just wave it into the flames or what? We never caught a Poe after all."

"Yeah, you can do that."

She shrugs to that and waves it, catching the flame and close the bottle and looks at it "WEll. That is a thing" and he returns to the other two.

"Yeah, but now, we can see if works with that?" Link asked signalling the red ice wall. 

"Perhaps just spraying it over the front?" suggested the boy and looks at the only girl of their group for advice. 

"Yes, it should be spread on it." She replied at them.

So he went and work on it, stepping back as the ice suddenly starts burning "What the heck?"

Soon the red ice belted, leaving the route open. He looks at them "Should we get some more just in case?"

"Sounds like a good idea for me" admits Link and looks at Ganalia

"Yes, who knows what we can find there?" so Ancelot moved back to the flame and got a second "fill" of it before returning to the others and the three went down the path.

They finally reached to a new room with a large chest on it, but when they got inside the room, the entry got sealed. 

"Now what?" Link asked, soon hearing a howl.

"Wolfos I would say" stated Ancelot with a shrug

"Or worse." Said Ganalia, believing that it could be a Wolfos or a Werewolf. 

Suddenly, a white Werewolf jumped near of them, howling challenging at them. And Ancelot roared at it, accepting that challenge and transforms into the smallest version of his dragon form as possible, without seeing that two white Wolfos appeared too... 

"Looks like each of us can take one canine" stated Link as he draws the Master Sword and looks at Ganalia "Shall we?"

"Those two are Wolfos, so their weak point is their tail. Try to hit them if you can." She replied to him. Link got that while Ancelot was rushing forward to the one that had challenged them directly, snarling loudly. 

The Werewolf jumped over him, trying to bite him, while the white Wolfos began to slash them with their claws, forcing them to block the attacks. Link keeps blocking and moving, trying to get a chance to jump behind it for a quick slash. 

While Ancelot was snarly and whipped his tail quickly to knock his opponent off the feet. But it was able to catch his tail and bite it hard. 

Ganalia kept blocking the attacks of the white Wolfos until she jumped away seeing incoming the slashes. When the White Wolfos turned away after the second slash, she quickly stabbed the area of his tail, immediately eliminating it.

Link got behind his one and slashes the tail as well, while Ancelot had grabbed his opponent and slammed headfirst into the ground, before stomping on it twice to knock it out. Then he went to deal with the tail. 

The white Werewolf howled at the hit and tried to slash his arm with his claws.

"Seems that the werewolves don't have that weak point," Navi replied. 

"In this case" he growls and stomped into the back, hard, intending to break the back with sheer strength and weight alone. Not giving it a chance to recover from its position and growled loudly "Stop that!"

After it, they could breath safe now the battle was over. Link went to open the chest, getting what is inside. "Eh, Iron Boots?" 

Tilting his head, ANcelot rubs his head "The only reason to sue them would be… to reach the bottom of a lake. Or not blown away by heavy winds" and then groan "DOn't tell me… the dungeon is at the bottom of the Hylian Lake."

"It would be pretty fitting" admits Link with a sweatdrop and rubs his head "But given that is only one pair, we might be troubled with the travels."

"Not to mention even if we get three more, we all four need something to breathe underwater." 

"I have that covered in my case. unless you forgot it." Replied Ganalia. "And Epona seemed to be altered to be able to breathe underwater." 

"Well, you have a point or two there." Link Replied. "But for us?" 

"Maybe we can find some Zora tunics in the Zora's Domain, after melting the red ice that can block us the way."

"That I think we need a few trips… or more bottles" stated Ancelot as he recalled how many frozen places they were spotting.

"Anyone has spare bottles?"

Both LInk and Ancelot checked thought while Ancelot turned out empty, Link got two more out, to which the dragon boy asks "Where did you get them?"

"Found them in chests?" shrugged Link to which Ancelot just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Let's use them and get outta here," Ganalia replied and went to the door, which was still closed. 

"I have a bad feeling" stated Link with a gulp as closed-door means they haven'T fulfilled the requirements for opening it again yet. But nothing more came. "Now we're trapped with no exit?" 

Ganalia looked behind them and walked up to behind the large chest. "I don't think so." She said, after spotting a hole full of water.

Link and Ancelot followed suit and the Hylian wondered "WHo is jumping in to check the bottom?" to which he got grinned looks directed to him. 

Soon later, Link jumped inside the hole with the Iron Boots on his legs, holding his breath while getting deeper. 'I don't know how handsome I would be with my mouth shut.' Thought Link while looking around, finding a way out that could take to another room.

THought he saw a door and quickly passed through it and starts running on the ground as he could only hold his breath as for so long, soon reaching to the surface, finding the area clear.

He panted loudly to that and explores a little and saw… it leads back to the entry hall and blinked "Ok… so… how do I get the other two here with only one pair of boots?" 

After a while, he soon saw that Ganalia followed him after he got outside. "Oh my, the water is really cold!" She replied getting out the water. Ancelot soon followed and shivered and seemed somewhat stiff now. Properly due to his lizard side making him partially cold-blooded 

"Ah, you followed me?" Link asked.

"Yeah. Remember that I can swing underwater without problems thanks to my Water Dragon's Scale." She replied at Link before looking Ancelot. "But for him… he can have problems, even after being half-dragon." 

Ancelot shivered "I would say especially. I am freezing. Can we get out, warm up and THEN try to find our answers?"

"Yeah, Epona must have waited long enough."

With that, they headed out of that frozen place and returned to the horse who was waiting patiently for the three to return. 

"I hope we didn't make you wait too long." Link said at her. 

"Else you can always go and warm a bed with her to make up for it" suggested Ancelot with a shrug, with Link just face slapping with a deep sigh at their companion. 

"Please, not now, we have people to defrost," Ganalia replied at them. 

"I am not saying you have to do it now" he stated to her with a huff and crossed his arms "Now let's go before you have to defrost myself as well." 

They nodded and began to use the blue flame to defrost everything that was covered with red ice, which wasn't many ones, included King Zora, who looked around befuddled and in surprise as he tried to get sesses back together. 

"Are you alright, your highness?" Link asked.

"What happened? Why is everything frozen over`" he asks around

"You don't remember? Ganondorf froze the domain."

"O-Oh… yeah" he stated and shakes his head "I slowly remember."

"I would want to ask something but… any idea of where is your daughter?" Ganalia asked at him.

"N-No… but if she managed to escape… she must be in the water temple. At the bottom of the Hylian Lake." 

"What? Really?"

"Now we have a second problem for a deal… because is clear that there resides the origin of this curse here." 

"Very much" stated the King and shakes his head "And I can't provide with much help… except for a few Tunics of the Zoras which will allow you to breathe like a Zora. But to swim in the lake you need different means." 

"Well, in my case I'm covered, and Epona too. Just you two need that." Ganalia replied at them.

"But we have only one pair of Heavy Boots" added Link to which she earns a look of the two and added, "But you two can swim well enough to not need them." 

"Go to the shop of our village" stated the king "There you will be given the Tunic for your endeavour."

"They will give us it for free?" Ganalia asked at him. 

"On my orders yes" he stated to her. "But in return, you have to try and save my daughter… I fear she is there, trying to stop all that evil that is down there by herself." 

"Wow. She is standing up for herself?" muttered ANcelot "She has grown up" and smirks to Link "Your Fiance is doing well."

"Why you're still with that?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on. It wasn't THAT long ago from our perspective" he chuckles "And I bet she is going with that as well." 

Ganalia raised an eyebrow. "Come on, let's move." She said and pulled their ears for a move away, followed by Epona. 

"Hey!" called Ancelot "No need to pull there!"

"Same here" grunts Link in pain as they are heading to the shop. They went in and got out with two brand new blue Tunics "Cannot believe it was that easy." 

"Anyway." Replied Ganalia. "We must reach Lake Hylia, and isn't precisely near here." Then looked at Epona. "Just hope that this 'work' they made with her can be useful for us." 

"We are seeing it soon" stated LInk "Also I recall that we found that bottle years ago at Like Hylia… even if she threw it from the pond behind the king."

"That should give a clear connection between the pond and the lake" realized Ancelot "So we should check it out there."

"That could be a good idea if wasn't by a small problem." Said Ganalia. "The whole place is frozen, and with that the connection itself!" 

"And how about Ancelot divebomb headfirst from a great height?" asks Link "I bet his thick skull will break it" earning a deadpan look from said dragon boy. 

"I doubt that it could work."...

"Agree… let's try flying to the lake instead." suggested Ancelot with his hands on his hips "I should be strong enough for the three of you." 

Epona just gave some dubious glare at him. He looks back at her "Don't worry. You will see soon." and starts moving to a spot where he has the space to transform and flying off. Thought the closest one was outside the waterfall that separates the domain from the outside world. 

The three followed him outside Zora's Domain, waiting for his transformation. Which he soon did and was large enough for the three to climb on his back. The mare just stared it in surprise, even as she saw him in dragon form, but not in that size.

"What? Did you really think the last time you saw it was my biggest?" teases Ancelot "I didn't want to break you all back then. That cave was very small."

"Trust me, the first time I saw that I nearly fell on my back." Said Link to Epona to calm her down. 

"I am not that bad" stated Ancelot with a chuckle.

"Come on, let's go." Said Ganalia, climbing on Ancelot. "And let's hope we don't get into an ambush midway."

"We won't state Link "Who would attack us in the air?" 

"Well, they could have flying chimaeras," Navi replied at them. 

"They are a thing?" asks Link in shock, to which Ancelot didn't say anything to not press their luck.

"Come on, let's go," Ganalia said at him, while Epona began to climb in Ancelot. And once they are on his back, he spread his wings and flaps a couple of times until he was lifting off and starts heading off towards the lake, his eyes clearly looking for anything that might spell trouble. 


	10. Chapter 10

At Lake Hylia Ancelot lands on the ground, sporting several wounds and bruises, including a bullet wound in his shoulder "There won't be any issue you said. It will be a joyride you said" he glared at Link "Instead we were under lots of attacks. Including a fucking FW 190. Still, I'm surprised that it could still fly with all those patches..." 

"I told you several times by now. I am sorry" stated Link as he got down, roughen up but luckily not wounded. "I had no idea that they could expect us to take flight from Zora's Domain." 

"We had the luck that they didn't use one of those 'Flackpanzer' on the way," Ganalia replied, going down to, soon followed by Epona, who just fell on her butt. 

"And now before we can continue I have to get that bullet out" growled Ancelot "And get patched up. That means I cannot go into the temple as it would infect my wound!"

"And what we do then?" Link asked. To which, Ancelot looks at him "Then we think of our first step. For now, let get that wound out. Then I return to the village and rest, trying to recover as fast as possible for our sake." 

"Ah, so you're leaving us to do all the work nowhere, right?" Ganalia asked with her hands at her hips. 

He looks at her and points again at the wound "Did you EVER deal with a bullet wound? It's freaking deep so it will be nastier once we got it out. And the water is not clean. I really doubt it's healthy to dive into ice-cold water after that." 

"You know something? I worked with some people attacked by those bastards, so I think I can help a little and at least take that thing out." Ganalia replied.

"That I was hopping about" he nods and starts laying down. While Link looks at her, wondering what he should do now. 

"Luckily I have some of my material for open simple closed doors." Said Ganalia. "You just try to make a fire, but not too big, we don't want them to find our spot."

Link nods to that and went to find firewood while Ancelot starts a small hibernation to ensure that he heals at least the smaller wounds faster.

After a while, they made a small fire and Ganalia used it for sterilizing her picklocks with the heat and used them for slowly take the bullet in Ancelot's shoulder. WHo grunts in pain of that procedure but endures it. 

Link in the meanwhile looks at this and gulps "Can he even enter the water with that hole in the shoulder?"

"We should close that hole." Replied Ganalia. "But sadly he is right, he can't follow us inside the temple with this wound." Before Ancelot could say something she put a finger on his mouth. "But he can't leave to the town in this situation unless he wants to be ambushed." 

She looked around her surrounding, soon finding a house. "That house, isn't the Lakeside Laboratory?" She said. "Maybe you can hide there. Luckily the scientist will help you." 

"I take you helped him at some point for him to do so?" asks the dragon with an amused grin. while grunting as she reaches deeper with her tool and starts digging out the bullet.

"Well, let's say that some Chimeras the Crusaders created aren't of his likeness. He says that those ones are a 'violation of the true nature of the marine life and their evolution." She commented.

"Wait-wait-wait, are you saying that there are chimaeras that roam in the water?!" Link asked after hearing her comment. 

"That means that the temple would have some of those things there," Ancelot said. "Luckily I'm not going to deal with the-OUCH!" Ancelot yelped when Ganalia slapped his wound before he could finish his phrase. 

LInk winces and wondered "Well… how to close that thing now?" and points to the hole. "Because I don'T see how to do that"

"We can use some leaves to close it. I doubt that his crystals can be useful for that."

"They will make a cover in time" explains Ancelot "But it takes time and hibernation… a deeper one than I just used" and waved his other arm a little "And in that case, I will be an easy target." 

"In that case, we must do something with this hole before." She said, taking some herbs and placing them on the wound as a patch. Link tried to help and in the end, they have something that works. 

Ancelot got up and nods "That should help for now… let's go to your friend and let you explain why a dragon needs a place… and I hope he got something big enough. Until I had hibernation I cannot transform or change size." 

"And you couldn't have said it before? I asked that idea believing that you could change your size at least."

Ancelot shrugs "I had more worry to get that bullet out as it was one of the two main reasons it didn't work. The second is simply that the wounds nature disrupts some of my abilities."

"And one of those abilities is the one that makes you change of size?"

"Yes. You see my body has an additional set of veins… crystal veins and a bunch got disrupted and now the energy in them concentrate on getting the connection back together. That takes some hours."

She sighs loudly. "That leaves us to find some cave where hid you." 

Epona then made some noise to call their attention. 

"Seems that Epona saw something," Navi replied at her actions. 

They looked at the mare, who was looking in a direction near them, soon seeing a sign near a door in a wooden shanty.

"The Fishing Hole?" Ganalia said, recognizing the place. "Good idea, Epona! Is big enough as for him to hide. And the owner left the place by the Crusaders' fault, so nobody will look there." 

Ancelot looked at the hole and nods "THat will do." and starts getting to that place and got carefully in place and laid down, and close his eyes, starting his hibernation, which made his crystals glimmer slightly. NOt much but noticeable for those who know what to look for. 

"Okay Link, seems we are on our own this time… again." Ganalia replied.

"Yeah. I hope that doesn't end up with something like one of the two of us not going into two temples in a row." stated Link and earned a bonk on the head "OUch!" and grunts "I get it… no more tempting fate…" 

"Thanks." She said. "Okay, let's get inside the water."

To which LInk nodded and got clothed by both the blue TUnic and the heavy boots, moving into the water and dives down, soon followed by Epona and Ganalia diving inside the water as well, seeing both the boy and the girl of how the mare could breathe underwater. 

And they found soon a building under the water and starts moving towards it, searching for the entrance, soon finding some kind of door made of iron bars closing a tunnel, with something over it.

LInk tilts his head and wondered how to open it… while wondering if he could even speak underwater or if he has to keep his mouth closed to not gag from all the water rushing into his mouth. Ganalia soon began to make gestures indicating him to use the Hook against the object over the door and see if something happened. Nodding in return he holds out the tool and shoots it, hitting the target and as a reaction the bars sank into the ground, opening the just closed path for them. 

They nodded and were ready to enter, just when suddenly something similar to a shark-man with a trident just rushed out of the path, swinging directly at Link. Who was leaning back in surprise to avoid behind the hit and tried to draw his blade and swing it but realize that he was too slow in the water? 

Ganalia just grabbed herself against the shark and tried to stab it with her halberd several times, trying to take it down, while Epona tries to catch it for stop its movement. Link grunts in annoyance and tried to move harder to hit anything and got one… but only due to a lucky hit. 

Seeing how hard was being this battle, Ganalia signalled to try to return to the surface, or at least to the area which isn't submerged and try to resist there any incoming attack from the shark-man. 

He moves to get to the survey as suggested, followed by the females after pushing away the shark-man. After they got outside the water and prepared for battle, the shark-man got outside too, soon followed by other two shark-men. 

"Did they really gave up their advantage to fight us?" whispered LInk in surprise, having thought they had some more brains. 

Without warning two of the shark-men jumped against Link pointing at him their tridents, while the third one attacked Epona, forcing her to block the weapon with her hammer. 

Link blocked the first with his shield while hitting the second one's weapon with his blade to deflect it and then swung a spin attack to force them away or hit them, whatever is going better. 

The two shark-men jumped away avoiding the spin attack, but one was attacked by Ganalia from aside, causing the chimaera to concentrate in her, while Epona kept struggling with the remaining shark-man attacking her. 

Link was jumping at the one remaining for him and starts pressing his attacking, keeping himself took close for comfort for a trident user, while the shark-man kept trying to attack him with his trident and sometimes trying to bite him with his jaws. 

Ganalia kept fighting her shark-man in a halberd vs shark-man, trying to get a precise hit on the shark. While Epona kept pushing away the shark-man's trident that attacked her, soon taking him away of her and gives a strong strike with her hammer, sending the shark-man flying away. 

Link noticed it and went locking his weapon with his opponent, opening an opportunity that Epona could slam her hammer at this one's head, which she soon saw and hit it down hard with her hammer flattering and Link went straight to the one fighting with Ganalia, slamming his sword into the back, straight where the heart should be. While Ganalia kept fighting with the shark-man until she got advantage thanks to Link and stabbed at the chimaera in the chest, taking it down. 

"Well… that was it" he nodded and looks at the water "Think the way is free now?"

"That's possible. Now let's move." Said Ganalia, diving inside the water again, followed by Link and Epona.

And the three went in, moving quickly but carefully to not run into a trap or more creatures. While Link asks "Why can we breathe? I know magic but still…" But he had no answer from the females. 

Soon the three were able to get out of the water, finding themselves into a massive room with a central pillar, all flooded by water.

"I don't know why, but this temple will be a hell of a labyrinth…" Ganalia commented seeing the large room.

"And knowing our luck part of it is changing the level of the water somehow." muttered Link and looks around more "Any idea what the evil could be in this case? A big fish?"

"That would be very obvious," Ganalia replied, looking down in the water. 

"In both cases or only the fish?" asks Link as he looked around for a clue to where to go first.

"The fish, obviously. Come on, let's get to the deepest area. Maybe we can find something." She jumped inside the water, with Epona jumping in too.

Link nodded and jumped down as well, letting himself sank down to the ground of the temple and after a look he heads for the only door he could find. They continued wandering on that way until they spotted somebody there, a woman Zora. 

Moving closer, Link was asking "Ruto? Is that you?" 

The Zora stared at him for a while. "Wait… Link?!" She asked surprised, but then frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "What a man. You already forgot our promise seven years ago? What nerves you have to make me wait all this time!"

"Hey, hey!" he called "It wasn't like I was having a choice of where I spend the last second years" he called to her, while Ganalia resisted laughing with a hand on her mouth. 

"Anyway, this isn't the moment to talk about love," Ruto said at him. "I bet you had seen what happened to Zora's Domain, right?" The three nodded at her. "Thanks to Sheik I'm not in the same state too. Now you have to help me to save my people! Take it as an order from your future wife!" 

"I hate it when Ancelot is right" muttered Link to himself and shakes his head "He knew that would come. How does he do that?"

"At times I want to know that too," Ganalia replied at him. 

He sighs and lowered his head "Just… let's go and deal with that. Then we can try and find out… if he is willing to tell us." 

"Have you finished to talk between you?" Ruto asked. "I know how to deal with the water level. Just follow me." She said and began to swim upward.

Links head slumbered a little while he took off the iron boots off and began to swim up to catch up. Then he reaches the surface and got out of the water "So… is there a button or something I have to trigger?"

Ganalia looked around, soon finding an odd picture of representing the water at a low level… with the Triforce on it. "Link, would this give you an idea?" 

"Really? How did you manage it in the past without the Ocarina?" asks Link in a deadpan while standing on the Triforce and took the instrument out, playing Zelda's Lullaby.

"For what I know, this kind of machine only seems to exist in this country. And never had to use it." She replied while the water began to go down. 

"I see. But you know where we have to move next?" he wondered to her while tilting his head.

She then looked down. "Seems that this is the only way, and is a good fall. I really wanted that Ancelot was here to get us down." 

"You do realize that his wings were too big for that?" asks LInk in return and looks at Ganalia.

"You have some idea of how to get down from here now?" 

"Aside from just jumping? Not really" he admits to her with a shrug. Thought then he looks at Epona "Or she jumps and catches us."

"You're crazy? I have my doubts that she cou-uh?" Ganalia said, just when Epona grabbed both Ganalia and Link under her arms. "Epona, what you're planning?"

Suddenly Epona jumped down the platform until the lower level, landing hard on her legs with a loud noise. After it Epona dropped them, being both white by the impression.

Link stared at her and muttered "I was thinking of jumping after her… not that she jumps WITH us" and was holding his chest as his heart bumped so loud that even Ganalia could hear it.

"The next time you think to do that… DON'T DO IT!" Ganalia yelled at Epona, who just rubbed the back of her head in shame. 

"I think I just lost twenty years" muttered Link "And I cannot help but think Ancelot would have done the same."

"Let's… let's not talk about this anymore, okay?" Asked Ganalia. "And let's hope we don't have to repeat this again."

"Agreed" he nods and looks "Hey. Where is Ruto?"

The woman and the mare began to look around. "That's right, where is she?"

"Ruto!" called Link "Ruto! Where are you?"

"Come on! Is that disappear without a trace is the best she can do?" Ganalia huffed crossing her arms. 

"If it is the case then that is really, really disappointing for wanting to clear the trouble here" huffed Link "Almost as bad as we had to carry her in Jabu Jabu."

"Yeah… Come on Link, Epona, we must find the source of the curse." Ganalia said, walking away. And as they walked they reach the central chamber once again, looking which door they should take next and found a likely candidate they took.

At the other side of the door, they found a small room with a small water geyser and a crystal behind some iron bars. 

"Okay, what to do now?" Link asked.

Ganalia looked around and then jumped on the geyser, seeing that it had enough power for keeping her there. Then looked up seeing a hole over the geyser. "Is simple, we must make this geyser to move us over there. But the crystal that will make that possible is behind those bars…" She looked at the bars, seeing how Epona tried to bend the bars with her hammer hitting it. "Thanks, Epona, but that isn't useful…" Those words make Epona stop in resignation, huffing loudly. 

"Yeah… they are built to hold that back." states Link and padded the horse "But thanks for trying anyway." and looks around "So where is the button or switch that lowers those bars." 

Though he couldn't find anything and muttered "Don't tell me that is higher up" and looks up "Or worse in a different room." 

Ganalia then laid against a wall, but then began to knock it. "Mmm, seems that there is something behind this wall."

"Really?" asks LInk and pulled out a bomb "Then let's see what behind it" he grinned and came over, placing it down and took out his flint to light the bomb.

They moved away, leaving the bomb to explode and revealing a small room, in which they found some kind of an eye-switch.

TO which LInk simply pulled out the bow and shoot it with an arrow, and thus lowering the gate that blocked their other switch.

"Okay, now let's get over the geyser, okay?" Ganalia suggested at both of them.

"Well I am not planning anything else" and moves over with Epona and prepared the next arrow, which he shot after the girl got over the geyser.

After activating the switch, the geyser began to raise with them over it, soon reaching another room that was over them moments ago. And in there, they looked around and saw a platform and jumped over to it in case the "lift" was only temporary. But the only thing they found there was a door with a lock. 

"Now we have to undone all the way?" Link groaned loudly. and hits the wall with his fist "Is that serious? Was there a different door we missed?"

"Seems this will take us a while…" Ganalia sighed loudly.

"Yeah…" sighs Link in deep disappointment.

**3 Hours Later**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT KIND OF MAZE THAT PLACE IS!" roared Link with an angry look and literally spew fire in his anger "WE ARE SEARCHING FOR 3 HOURS NOW AND WE BARELY OPENED TWO DOORS BY NOW!"

"I was in maze-like ruins before… but really, this is the first time I would really like to have a face to face with the architect of this place!" Ganalia growled with her arms crossed.

Epona just punched one of the walls of the actual room in frustration, making a dent on it.

"Only words? He should be burned on a stake!" shouts Link "And that ashes shall be pressed into a stone and dumped into the deepest hole this world sees so no trace of that guy remains on the surface!" still spewing flames of anger. 

"And thanks goodness that the only chimaeras we found here are those shark-like creatures," Navi replied. "The only things that we found aside of those are Lizalfos and tektites." 

"What worries me more is there are places where we can use the Hookshot, but they're too far to reach it…" 

"Which means somewhere is an upgrade for it" groans Link and rubs his head "BUt fucking where? It must be a place we CAN reach with what we have if the pattern holds. The problem is to find it in this maze"

"Yeah, you're right about that…"

Link was groaning and running back and forth, trying to make sense of their situation and get a clue what they could have missed. Just when he heard some cracking, finding that the wall that Epona punched was fake. Soon it fell down, revealing that a door was at the other side. 

Staring at the new hole he groans "THat cannot be serious! A hidden wall? Do we have to blow up every wall now to see if it is fake? I don't have enough bombs for that!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Ganalia replied. "We can't do anything but continue." 

The three crossed the door, finding themselves… in the exterior? Seemed that they were now in a pond surrounded by mist, and with a lonely island with a tree in the middle of the area.

"Now, how is this possible?" Link looked confused his surroundings. "We're still inside the temple?"

"Surely, this must be an illusion," Ganalia replied cautiously. Link nodded to that and starts moving forward… finding that the water is not very deep. It doesn't even reach his ankles but the water is so reflective that he doesn't see the ground, only the reflections. So he simply moved forward to the island right now, looking around carefully as something big will be going on here. But has no indication what it could be. 

"Seems that there's nothing here," Ganalia said walking with Link, while Epona walked with her watching their surrounding if there was some kind of ambush. But there was nothing there after all and left the island to another door which was closed. After seeing that there was no exit there, Ganalia sighed and looked down, her eyes suddenly widening. "What the?!" 

"Something wrong?" asks LInk while looking at Ganalia and tilts his head in curiosity.

"Just… just look down!"

Blinking he looks down and it took a few seconds "What the… where is my reflection?" he wondered and blinked a couple of times.

"Not only yours…"

Looking down, they found that somehow the three of them lost their reflection.

"Why… do… I… not like it?" asks Link and looks up, and saw something on the island "Uh-oh"

"What happens?" Ganalia asked, looking at the island too. And there three black blots are on the island… before they are raising up and starts forming into figure… into black copies of themselves.

"We have to fight ourselves" sighs LInk and rubs his head "What are the chances to happen in a WATER temple?"

"What could be worse, this? Or have to fight a giant whale-like monster?" Ganalia asked holding tightly her halberd, while Epona holds her hammer with both hands. 

"The whale doesn't sound that bad" stated LInk as he saw that his counterpart began his move… jumping higher than LInk ever did and tried to land on top of his sword first. Thought Link jumped back in time to avoid being impaled at all and draws his sword and shield. 

The Dark Ganalia just rushed against the real one with her dark halberd pointing at her, who just stopped the incoming attack with her own halberd, moving both bladed heads to the ground. On her side Epona and her dark counterpart rushed at each other, hitting the stick of the hammers between them, struggling to push the other away.

LInk, on the other hand, was now engaging a deep clash with each other as they used the same sword fighting techniques, just like the others counterparts were using the same movements and techniques that the real ones could use. 

"In this rate, I cannot hit him" muttered Link as he continued exchanging sword blows with his shadowy opponent with gritted teeth 

"Try something! Anything that you didn't do before!" Navi replied at Link while trying to hide under his hood. 

To which LInk kicked up his boot against his opponent's leg, forcing him on the knee before following with a head bash with his shield. 

The two females continued fighting their shadow counterparts, trying to make improvised moves to try to get the upper hand with them. Links opponent fell flat on the ground and the Hylian jumped and impaled his shadow double with his sword, before Epona dropped the hammer and caught one of her opponents before she pushed it off, forcing her shadow to lose balance and she tackles it down, before repeatedly punching the head hard until sending it to the ground. 

At her side, Ganalia was pushing away her shadow until that both were far away from them. When they were far away, she looked behind to see if they weren't looking. That gave the imposter the occasion to lunge against her, but she just moved to a side making the weapon to miss, the body approaching her, soon placing her hand on the shadow's chest.

"Even if you're like me, you will never be me… Tell 'him' that.." She said with a serious tone and a killing glare. And suddenly from her hand, a purple blast exploded dissipating the shadow clone. After doing that she turned around, seeing that no one of them saw what just happened. 

Link got up and looks for Ganalia and spots her "Hey! Did you just beat yours as well?"

"Yes, I took care of it." She replied, the area changing around them, revealing that the pond was just an illusion, is now in a simple room. 

"Good… and the gates are also open. Let's see what behind that door is" stated Link and moves over, his weapons sheathed as he isn't expecting anything to happen now 

They entered the new room, finding a large chest on it. Link went over and opens it and pulled out an extension for the Hookshot "Look what we have here." he chuckled loudly. 

"Well, now that we have the extension, we can surely continue exploring in this temple."

"Yeah. Let's go" and leaves out of this… weird section of the temple and heads to the first place where he knows he can use the new extensions of the Hookshot. And pretty soon they are finding new keys for the locked doors. 

After a long time roaming around the mazes of the Water Temple, they finally reached the door which seemed to be the entrance to the lair of the main monster in the temple.

"Ok… big fish? What do you think?" asks LInk in curiosity "Or would it be TOO obvious?" 

"Yeah… Too obvious…" Ganalia replied at him.

"Then what do you think?" he stated.

"We can try to deduce what will be, or we can cross the door and see what is by ourselves, don't you think?"

"Who goes first?" he asks in return to that "You for ladies first or me for being the guy with the shield?"

Ganalia rolled her eyes and opened the door, pushing Link inside roughly. "Don't be so childish…" She said, going inside alongside Epona.

And he followed them in, finding themselves into a large room with a pool "You know… I am not really surprised finding something like that here."

"Don't tell me… What you were expecting? A frozen room?" She said sarcastically.

"Link! Look out!" Yelled Ruto's voice from somewhere, but wasn't visible. "That isn't normal water over there!"

"Ruto?" he asks then shouts in surprise as something shoot out to hit him. Rolling out of the way in time he looks and muttered "The heck? A water tentacle?" 

Evidently, the water was forming tentacles that were attacking them, forcing the group to stay away from the water and tentacles' reach. Soon Ganalia spotted some flesh sphere floating inside the water. "That thing… is a Morpha?" 

"YOu know that thing?" asks Link while jumping aside to avoid being hit.

"I saw someones before. That thing is a kind of amoeba that manipulates water. But never I saw one that could control water at that level!" Said Ganalia, slashing a water tentacle to unmade it. 

Epona just hammered with her weapon any tentacle that approached her too much. "What happens if we somehow take it out of the water?" asks Link while drawing out the Hookshot, getting an idea how to treat that enemy. 

"Good idea, but I doubt that this thing decides to get willingly took out with it."

"Than let's make it coming out" countered the Hylian "There must be a way for it after all." 

"Oh, yeah? And how?" She asked, but without warning one of the tentacles grabbed her and lifted her on the air. "Hey! Drop me, you freak!"

"Hey!" he shouts and runs over and jumps to cut the tentacle down, making her fall to the ground.

"Ouch, you couldn't have done it when I was at a lower height?" She said rubbing her butt with her hand.

"Sorry" He replied, looking at the Morpha "I need an angle to shoot it with the Hookshot. Then pull it in like a fish on the fishing rod." 

"If you don't get closer to the water, I don't know how you can do it." The girl said, to which Link admits… he had no clue. And was wondering how to do it.

"Unless we get some distraction that catches its attention…" 

"And what would make a good bait here?" asks Link.

"Sorry, being caught by that thing once is enough," Ganalia replied at him. To which Link wondered: What would be a better idea here? They don't have many options after all. 

Epona kept hammering the tentacles hearing the conversation. After a moment of hesitation, she began stepping forward slowly hitting the tentacles and attracting their attention at her, soon beginning to be caught and wrapped by them trying to immobilize her. Which the two others notice and rush over to get the tentacles and slices them off. 

While they were doing it, Link saw how Epona stared at him with her eyes, and soon he figured it: she was acting as bait for attract the tentacles and give him freeway for find the Morpha. He quickly draws his Hookshot and looks out for the true piece of this monster and muttered "Come out, come out wherever you are" 

And the moment he saw a fleshy ball in the water tentacles he didn't think long and simply shot his tool at it. The hook impacted on the ball and took it out to himself.

"Link, now!"

Link then grabbed his sword and with a slash he cut the orb in two halves, both soon turning into liquid before the ball to the ground. After cutting Morpha down, the tentacles began to fall like water, soon leaving Epona free from their grasp, and the water in the room soon being absorbed and disappear from the room. 

"Are you okay, Epona?" Link asked at her, she gave a nod at him. Taking a deep breath the Hylian mused "You know… in a few days, we will properly laugh about the fact that the boss of this temple died at one hit. But where is Ruto?" 

"I don't know, but about the thing being destroyed with an only hit. the Morpha isn't really resistant. After all, is an amoeba." Ganalia said at him, soon spotting a magic circle near of them. 

"That's our exit cue" mused the Hylian and moves over to it "And I take Ruto is according to this a Sage." 

"I'm starting to see a patron too," Ganalia said and entered the circle with the others, soon finding themselves again in the Chamber of Sages. 

The three began to look around until the symbol of water shined and from it emerged Ruto.

"Link…" began Ruto. "I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband. Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state. As a reward… I grant my eternal love to you."

"Uhm… thanks but we kind of need something else to beat Ganon in the long run" stated Link "Afterwards we can talk about it."

"Well… that could be a good idea, but I don't think I can offer that now." The Zora princess replied. "I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water, after all… But you're looking for the princess, Zelda, right?"

"Well, we got that idea in mind," Ganalia replied. 

"Don't worry, she's alive. I can sense it… So don't be discouraged." Ruto continued. "I can tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace… even if we have a thief here."

"Hehe, touché…" Ganalia replied with a deadpan rolling her eyes.

Link shrugged to that "Anything else you could tell us? Like where the next temple is or so?" 

"You would find it soon enough. Ah, and if you see that brute friend of yours that used me like a bag time back, give him a slap from my part." 

"I prefer not to hit a dragonhide with my bare hand." deadpans Link in return. 

After it, the room turned white, and then they appeared back on the island in the middle of the lake. And saw that from where they had left Ancelot some was coming. Black smoke as if something had burned there. 

"I have a bad feeling on that," stated Link in a gulp. 

"Come on, is that we can't leave him alone?" Ganalia groaned.

They start to run over. Once there he stopped "What the…" and found two tanks burning while Ancelot was just knocking out a soldier before noticing them "Oh hey! You're back. How was the water temple?" 

Ganalia was going to say something but decided to not say anything. "Terrible," said Link for her "A giant maze and took forever. At least the boss was a one-hit-wonder." 

"That is good. I wasn't as idle as planned" and points around "Found me and tried to kill me. BUt also got me the info where to look for the next temple."

"Yeah? And where is?"

"Behind the Graveyard of Kakariko Village." was his answer "Thought while having a monster that took over it, they were trying to remove anything that might help us… with very little results as they cannot see some of the things they encounter. Alone in one room, dozens were cut down by seemly invisible blades." then he paused and explains "Thought that reminds me… in one of our stays in Kakariko village, I heard about rumours that in the near were special lense hidden… that allows seeing the hidden truth." 

"I heard the story… They said that much before Kakariko Village has opened to the world thanks to Impa, there was a man that could see everything, even what one cannot see." Ganalia said. 

"Yeah? And where is?

"You remember the well that was in the city? Well, it's said that the house of that man stood there before."

"So we have to jump into the well. Oh boy." sighs Link and rubs his head "Well… good thing we can swim underwater now."

"Good point, except that the well was dry from some years." She replied. "That helps a lot, right?"

Then she noted Epona, who was looking in another direction. "Hey, what's happening?"

Epona just signalled to the front, to what seemed a tower of smoke from another place 

"Wait, that smoke…" Navi said. "Isn't coming from… Kakariko Village?"

"Of course…" muttered Ancelot "ON my back. Now!" while transforming and pointing to his back.


	11. Chapter 11

The group rushed all the way from Hylia Lake up to Kakariko Village as fast as they could, just for find that some of the building's roofs were burning as if some kind of attack fell over them. Looking around they spotted Sheik near the well. 

"Get back, now!" Yelled Sheik knowing that they were near.

"But what's happened-" Link asked at him, being interrupted when the well's wooden top flew out violently, falling behind them. 

After a moment and without warning, Sheik began to float and being shaken around, as if something was grabbing her, soon being thrown to the ground. They tried to figure what happened, just when something they couldn't see knocked all them out.

Time passed before Link was the first to groan loudly and slowly open his eyes "Ouch… what hit me?" and grunts in pain while seeing Sheik above his face "Looks like you're coming around…" and looks at the other three as they were starting to grunt "And they as well. Let's wait until they are awake, then I tell you what just happened."

"Thanks…" Link rubbed his head. "What just happened?"

"The evil shadow spirit monster that was sealed at the bottom of the well has been released," Sheik explained. "Impa sealed it there long ago, but the Crusaders and Ganondorf sent their forces inside in the search of something, surely breaking the seal. Actually, Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple for seal it again, but I fear she can't stop it alone!" 

"Well, that is good as we are on the way there already." mused Ancelot, rubbing his head with a hand. "We only need something to see invisible things."

"Yes, that's what they were looking in the well. But if that monster got out and they don't, something must have happened to them. If you will go there, just take care of anything you can find there." Sheik warned.

"Don't tell me… I just hope to not find anything supernatural there." Ganalia replied, shaking her head.

Ancelot looks at her "Believe me… not a fan of ghost either but I fear we have to deal with that."

"I will stay in the village. If you find what you're looking for, the entrance to the Shadow Temple is just behind the cemetery, expanding itself below the whole village." He finished, at a time that Epona stood up. 

"So… what now?" he wondered. "Going straight in or look if we find that visible making thing?"

"We must get that thing first. Or you want to be kicked again by that invisible thing?" Ganalia countered at him.

"Good point. So where to look for it?" asks Ancelot "In the well or should we look somewhere else for it?" then thinks "Thought the big bad guy is no longer in there so it should be safer"

"Yeah, is possible. Let's get in." Ganalia replied, going to the well. Ancelot and Link followed afterwards and then Epona came down and once there, Link mused "Didn'T expect walls like a temple down there."

"Bet we need the Ocarina down here."

"We will see that."

The four moved down into the bottom of the well, finding there a tunnel. They went inside of it, reaching to a wall that was brutally broken for leave access.

"Those Crusaders…" Ganalia shook her head, moving forward, and suddenly gasping scared.

"What happens?" Link asked, soon finding the same.

In front of them was a wall making as a dead end with a skeleton sitting near… and the corpse of a Crusader lying on the ground. By the posture of the body, seemed that was running away of something. 

"I am not sure but…" began Ancelot "It seems they got a first impression of what they have done."

"But only for this? We just hit a dead end…" Link said, sighing and going to lay against the wall, just when he fell to the ground on his back. "What the…"

"Link, are you… okay?" Ganalia asked, confused. The situation seemed unreal because she could see Link's legs, but not his torso. 

"Y-Yeah… I am in a new room… but… what just happened?" asks Link while Ancelot moves over and moves his hand through the wall "Huh. An illusion. Neat. That means we cannot trust our eyes here." Then rubs his head "Too bad I am not a bat"

"Great, fake walls. What will be next? Invisible walls?" Ganalia asked crossing the 'wall', soon gulping seeing what was at the other side. Ancelot followed and shrugs "Wouldn't surpri-" he stopped "Se… me…" and gulped hard while putting a hand on his throat "That… is… well…"

The room where they were now seemed, in short words, is taken from a horror story. With sinister statues, bloody torture instruments and mountains of skulls. 

"But what the hell is this place?!" Ganalia explained looking around. "A man who could see what cannot be seen? Better said a sick psycho if he hid this under his house!" 

"Once we find that Sheikah, I have a serious word about why the owner of this place was celebrated" stated LInk in his shock and shakes his head in disgust.

THen Ancelot turns green "That scent… that… is…" and gulped hard. "Gosh… those guys were not only killed. Some were burned alive by something."

"I'm beginning to think that whoever thought that make the Sheikah guards of the Royal Family, it must be drunk that time," Ganalia replied. 

Epona didn't take a lot to grab her hammer with both hands and look at her surrounding. 

"I think it is more the dark remains of a darker time." stated Ancelot as he looked around as well "Because it was often that in older times royal families or their… trusted people got dark secrets to get their will."

"Anyway, let's start looking around. The less time we stay here, the better." Ganalia replied at them.

"I have the ability to hear the souls of the deceased, so maybe some of the corpses can read something about… what happened." Navi said at them… inside Link's hat. 

"And you can hear them while sitting inside Links hat?" asks ANcelot with a raised eyebrow and tilts his head.

"Navi, get out, please…"

"No!" she stated simply "NOt going to!"

"You can choose." Said Ganalia. "Maybe we can find a lantern her and put you there…"

"NEVER!" she shouts to Ganalia "YOU ARE NOT PUTTING ME INTO A LAMP!"

"Then got out now! What you are, a fairy or a Cucco?!" 

"Cucco!" she shouts to them.

"Well… that is clear" mused Ancelot with a loud chuckle.

"Let's get it clear… the Deku Tree didn't tell you to help Link?" Ganalia replied. "You really want to unrespect him with your cowardy?" 

"You are so mean" she whined loudly and shakes under Links hat.

"Hey, Navi, enough with that!"

"Fine..": she whined and slowly got out of the place "Just don't complain if I get eaten…"

"Just keep yourself near, okay?"

"O-Ok…" she stated as they began to move deeper into that maze. Ancelot kept track of the walls by tapping them with his hands to see which are real and which are an illusion. 

Soon they began to hear the beating of wings approaching. 

"What are those? Keese?" Link asked hearing the flutter.

"Not… is something else," Ganalia replied, hearing along with the flutter the noise of… teeth chattering. "Hide, quickly!" She replied, making all them hideout of the corridor. 

They didn't need to way for too long to see that what was approaching them wasn't Keese, but a large skull with wings surrounded with green fire which passed in front of them without note their presence.

"What… is… that?" asks LInk in a whisper to which Ancelot only shrugged as he didn't know.

"A Bubble, and a very big one…" Ganalia answered at them.

"And… what happens if they see us?" asks Ancelot, as he doesn't like the fact she had them hiding. So facing them must be serious.

"Well, they're not a serious problem. The fact is the flame around them. The flames of a Bubble make it immune to any attack." She said. "And with that size…" 

"Oh…" gulped Ancelot "Uhm.. how to turn the flame off? Putting water on them?" and tilts his head. 

"I don't know… maybe knocking it out?"

"The boomerang then?" asks Link while pulling it out

"I doubt if we can use it… the tool seems a toy for adults now."

"Got a better idea?" asks Link with a huff and crosses his arm.

"I don't know. Maybe using the Hookshot instead? And if you're really desperate, why not try to shot it with the bow?" 

"Let's try toe Hookshot first once we find one again… and if not, we got for the arrows." 

She looks at the sides of the corridor after hearing him. "Maybe after we find him again. It's just gone." 

"I am not going to actively search it" stated Ancelot

"Then let's just keep looking." and the three returned into their searching and to exploring of this place killing a few Stalfos.

Also, they were able to interesting information about the place thanks to the skeletons lying here and there in the underground dungeon. But what seemed to be more threatening was that some souls of the dead Crusaders were naming about a Chimera that went out of control, surely killing all the group in the process. 

Link looks at the other two and rolls his eyes, not needing to tell what he is thinking right now regarding the info they just learned. As they kept moving, they reach a room where… white arms are simply growing out of the floor. 

Ancelot looks at this arms and that seemly there is nothing else asks "Bet that is a trap for some unseen horror monster?" 

"Wait, isn't that… a Dead Hand?" Ganalia asked looking at the hands.

The two males looked at her, awaiting an explanation of what that is… and if possible how she knows that.

"I just heard stories about it. It's said that uses infinite hands to catch its victims, and when catches something, it raises from the ground for finish its victim." She explained. "I never saw one in person, but they say that is something you don't want to see." 

Ancelot looks at the hands and then back "Shall we risk it? Or ignore it?"

"I say risk as we properly search the place, find nothing and conclude this is the only way forward." lampshades Link simply while drawing his blade.

Epona just grabbed her hammer with both hands with a frown, but somehow wasn't seeing the Dead Hand's presence as the main threat.

The boy looked at each other "The Chimera."

"Yeah, that thing seems to be still roaming around," Ganalia commented. "I wouldn't be surprised that we should have to fight it instead of the Dead Hand…" 

"And what we do if we still have to kill that Dead Hand?" he asks to her.

"Then let's kill it before the Chimera appears, okay?"

To which LInk tried to shove Ancelot at the hands to lure it out. Only for fail… hilarious as he tried to move the dragon boy like a rock but didn't manage to move him an inch. The dragon boy looks at Ganelia and shrugs "What do you think would be funnier when I write my memories? That I simply stepped aside and he runs into a hand or I throw him over?" while the Hylian seemly not notice that question and still tries to shove him. 

Without warning, Ganalia punches Link's head to make him stop. "Can you take this more seriously?!" She yelled, at the time as Epona placed her hand on her face in shame.

"What is that for?" groans Link in pain "We need a bait and Ancelot is the sturdiest from us on that point."

"First..." said Ancelot "You could have asked. Second, the way you tried it was just embarrassing. Like in a children cartoon."

"A what?" asks Link.

"We have no time for this, so decide it now!" Ganalia scold at them… pulling their ears with her hands. Or tried to as Ancelot ducked that before grabbing Link and threw him to the hands to make things easier. And just when one of the hands caught Link, a nasty call was heard as the monster appeared. A large monster which body is a flabby, almost tumorous mass (covered in patches of something that looks like blood) with two tiny arms that terminate in sharp red spines rather than hands, and ahead with a gigantic, gaping mouth armed with huge teeth, with eyes that are black and expressionless. 

Link struggled to get free of the hands while Ancelot rushes over and got between him and the monster "Dang are you ugly!"

Ganalia and Epona prepared their weapons while the Dead Hand began to lower his head for bite Ancelot, but then moved his head upward, just at the moment that there were some shakes in the room as if something was trying to get in the room breaking from somewhere. 

"Come on! Does that beast have to show up NOW?" groans Ancelot while Link finally got free and shouts "Why did you do that Ancelot?"

"Guys, not now!" Ganalia yelled at them.

After some shakes, part of the ceiling broke down. From it fell a pair of Crusader's corpses, but with them, fell a humongous humanoid being that wore a mask that had two chains on the chin connected to his chest and chains surrounded his lower arms with spiked plates on top of them. Wearing leather pants and heavy iron plated boots several chains with hooks dangled from his hips and the muscles are so big that veins are building out from them. 

"That… doesn't look like a Chimera " stated Ancelot in sheer shock. "At least not what I got in mind."

The Dead Hand soon turned at the large Chimera snaring at it and opening his large jaw. But the large monster just hit it with a hand, smashing it against a wall and killing it instantly. The brute then growled at the group.

"Well… that's one problem less" replied Link in sheer shock while drawing his blade "Now to kill that thing…" and gulped soundly at how big it is "Hope that the muscles are not as hard as they look like."

"Seeing it… I believe that is better to stay out of its reach…" Ganalia warned. "I doubt this Dead Hand was so weaker as for die with an only hit."

"The day cannot be better" deadpans Link as he prepared himself to peck their enemy with every arrow he has in hopes to kill it before he has to get close and personal.

The large monster began to walk against Ancelot, initially not minding the other three. Who falls into a boxing stance and wondered why not going for the others as they are literally closer than him. Not that he minded but it made him also uneasy to a degree. And the monster decided to start with a swing to hit him. 

Ducking under it he replied with a fierce kick on the knee to deliver the first pain, but the monster seemed to ignore the pain of the kick and tries to punch him again.

And he dodged down and muttered "Seriously?"

"I think that kind of attacks is useless with that monster," Ganalia spoke, walking around the mass of muscles that were attacking Ancelot, figuring how to attack it. 

Without warning, Link began to shoot arrows at the monster's back, causing it to call its attention and walk to the young boy. 

Which was successful and it roars at Link, starting to storm towards the Hylian who shouts in surprise that it went THAT well and starts running away, and in middle chase, he made a quick turn near the wall, leaving the large beast to impact against the wall, stunning it for a moment.

To which Epona rushes in and slams with her hammer the head, going hard as possible with her weapon of choice to smash the skull in. But seemed that his head was really sturdy and began to throw punches at Epona, who had to step back avoiding the hits. 

"Ok… we have to go further somehow" mused Link "Getting him to ram the head more into walls and then find out how to damage him more."

"But I doubt that it works every time," Ganalia replied, planning some attack while the monster was distracted with Epona, but she knew that need something stronger than her halberd to hurt it. 

"And how to do that then?" he asks to her while Ancelot was looking at it "How intelligent is it?"

"I really doubt that this thing is smart," Ganalia replied. 

"Hey, I think I know what's that…" Replied Navi, looking scared behind Link.

"You know what?" asks Ancelot to the fairy "Speak clearly please."

"You remember when we infiltrated in that laboratory?"

"The one under Lon Lon Ranch?"

"Don't look at me. I wasn't with you then." Ganalia replied avoiding the Chimera's wide attacks when it and Epona were close to her.

"Okay, and what has that to do with this?"

"The thing is that the documents there were, one was referring to what they called the 'perfect chimaera', the Berserker, and I think I saw some traces of what that thing was like," Navi explained at them. 

Ancelot then looked at the monster, the Berserker, for a moment, soon groaning. "Why whenever people are creating their own monsters, they end up creating their own version of the Tyrant?! And where they should get a Rocket Launcher right now?" 

"Wait a moment, Tyrant?" Link asked confused.

"Think of nearly unbeatable monster that can kill you in many ways." clarified the dragon boy to Link 

"Are you sure? We already found creatures that fit in that explanation…" Link scratches his head in confusion. 

"You need a weapon we haven't seen to be available yet to kill it. And that's if it keeps on the "rules" of the place I first saw one."

"And what if we don't keep those rules? Attack it with everything we have until he falls down?" 

"Not sure." he honestly answered to him with a shrug "never thought one head-on before. Only saw them blown up to smithereens." 

"Whatever, we could get a little help here!" Yelled Ganalia jumping away, while Epona began to struggle with the Berserker pushing her away with her own hammer.

"Okay, here is nothing." Said Link and began throwing a bomb at the giant from behind.

Which caused the Berserker to roar loudly and in pain before turning to glare at LInk before rushing off.

"Bad idea, bad idea!" Link run off trying to outrun the Berserker who was chasing him from behind, while Epona began to recover the breath by the confrontation.

"At least you hurt it!" called Ancelot to it while looking for a bomb as well to get the attention back to him. "We should get bomb bags for each of us so we can take turns in being chased." stated Ancelot but then saw Link rushes past him "Or not" and grins and got ready before punching the incoming monster hard, with hall his might to push it back and inflict at least pain to get the attention back.

The giant Chimera stumbles back by the strike done by Ancelot but then charged with a punch ready to hit him. 

Only for Ancelot to duck under and pinched between the legs hard, having nearly no effect on the monster. "Oh, right, I have done it before…" 

"I don't want to go against your plans, but I only have a bomb bag!" Link replied, panting after the run. 

"Why do you think we try to keep its attention away!" shouts Ancelot while trying for another hitting spot to hurt this beast. But instead, he saw its punch coming at him, making him dodge rolling to aside. 

At that moment, Epona smashed the back of the monster with her hammer the hardest she could. To which the monster roared loudly and turns around with a hating glare against the Horse and starts trying to punch her head clean off in its anger, leaving the back open for the others. 

"Pass me a bomb!" Ganalia said at Link, who gave her a bomb which threw at the monster, blowing on it, soon followed by another bomb thrown by Link.

And the monster roars at the pain of the first hit and got to the knees after the second one, growling loudly and turned its head to the two.

Link began to prepare to get another bomb, but got pale and looked on the bag.

"Please, don't tell me that you're out of bombs," Ganalia asked at him fearfully. 

Link just began to wonder if the answer at her, which made her groan in disbelief. "Okay, calm down, I'm taking care of this." Said Link, taking his bow and beginning to shot arrows at the Chimera. 

Ancelot was not questioning that while he and Epona went in to keep the enemy busy with their close and strong attacks. But at the same time, both should avoid each punch from the monster that was coming at them. "Come on the link! Do it a bit faster!" called Ancelot loudly. 

"And what do you think I'm doing?!" Daniel replied loudly, shooting arrows at the Berserker.

Ganalia began to think quickly to find a solution at this problem, just stumbling with one of the Crusaders' corpses that fell alongside the beast, seeing something.

"At this rate, I'm going to get out of arrows too!" Said Link, moving backwards and shooting keeping distance with the Chimera brute. 

"Watch out!" Called Ganalia, throwing at the monster what seemed a pair of… potato smashers?

When the odd objects impacted, they cause a violent explosion much larger than the bombs could do, causing serious damage to the Berserker, which stumbled and fell facedown 

to the ground, causing a loud thud.

"What were those things?!" Link asked, coughing hard by the smoke.

"Stielhandgranates… also called stick grenadiers or potato smashers, depending on who you ask..." Ancelot replied coughing loudly. and shakes his head "Where did you get those?" and coughs even some more and rubs his ears as they were ringing at the moment.

"Some of the corpses that fell with that monster had them on their belts…" Replied Ganalia getting her hands away of her ears, having avoided the explosion noise, while at that moment Epon shook her head in dizziness. 

"Reasonable" nods Link and moves closer to the body and pokes it with the sword to see if this beast is really dead or have to work more on it. "Seems that is dead."

Then Epona hit the Berserker's back with her hammer and see if there was some reaction, but there wasn't one.

"Okay, this thing is dead." Said Link, but then spotted something shining tied to the belt. "What's this?" He grabbed from it what seemed a purple magnifying glass with three spikes on the top and a cat-like eye on the glass.

"Properly the glasses we need to see what the eye cannot see" stated Ancelot with a shrug and looks at it closer "Just one question… how can we FOUR use it? It's not like we find behind the next door three more of them. Or even better, glasses version of it."

"Well is simple: one must use it constantly and warning the others," Ganalia answered him. 

"And who? Because whoever will be the warning beacon has to keep constantly the eyes out for everybody to ensure nobody gets hurt because for not looking at the right time," stated Link and gestured as to indicate none of them really fits that term. 

"Link… you are the only one for that" deadpans Ancelot "I am not fit to lookout like that. For that my fighting style is too one dimensional. Ganalia is not fit for standing back either, even with the fact her weapon has the longest range, your bow not counting. And Epona… do you really think she can warn us precisely?" 

The two stared at Epona for a moment, just for the turn to Ancelot and shake their heads repeatedly. "No, that's not possible." Was their reply, while Epona just shrugs at them. 

"That's what I am implying, yes." nodded Ancelot "So, your turn on that one link. And now let's leave that place… we got a Shadow Temple to reach."

"And better start to get used with those lenses if we want to get out of this place alive." The girl replied. To which Link sighs and holds it over his eye "You know… wearing it like an eyepatch is properly more useful than holding it like that with one hand and still being expected to fight." 

"Let's handle that part once we are out" suggested Ancelot "I bet in town somebody can make it a monocle for you." 

"And if nobody can, we can just use it when a room seems fishy," Ganalia replied at them. "And that counts while fighting. Unless there are invisible monsters." 

"The thing that knocked us out outside this place?" the two males countered to her and points to where they believe is the exit, while they and Epona stared at her. 

"Well, you have a point there…" Ganalia said a little nervous with their stare.

"Now you see why I was asking about having somebody strapping that thing on my face. Or find more of them. Or glasses version of them." stated Link in a deadpans."And who knows if there are no more invisible monsters from here on?" 

"Yeah, but we could try to know how exactly works," Navi replied. "We must find something with which test it." 

"The fake walls?" suggests Ancelot and gestured towards the door.

"Is a good form to prove."

And they are going out of the room and went to the nearest fake wall they knew of and Link looked through the glass "I can see the passage!" he declared. 

"Well, that confirms its." 

"Still we have to deal with it somehow" Link mused "After all I need to be able to use it in combat."

"We will see if we can do something with it after getting out of this place." With that, they are moving for the exit and with those lenses it was surprisingly EASY to find the way back out, even being able to spot some traps that at first glare wasn't there. 

After a while, they were finally out of the well.

"Buff, out at last… Please, remember me to never enter into this well again, okay?" Ganalia sighed loudly, looking at the sky.

"I will destroy that entrance myself if it is necessary" promised Ancelot to her with a hand on her shoulder

"Anybody else is worried about the fact that the Shadow Temple can be much worse than this well?" Link asked at them, soon getting a glare of the dragon boy and the two females and fairy. 

"Don't… mention it" Ancelot stated to him with a deep sigh and shakes his head.

"ANYWAY…" Interrupted Ganalia. "We should look if we can do something with this lens."

"Have any good address?" asks Link "Because it should go fast."

"I have the look of know somebody in this place that could try to manipulate this lens and turn them into an eyepatch?" Ganalia replied at him. 

"You didn't spend seven years sleeping in someplace." countered Ancelot with a shrug "So there WAS a chance you happen to know somebody." 

"You know what? If you want an eyepatch, you will have one." She said and took the lens with some materials.

After a little time, Link was wearing the lens upside down tied to the head with ropes and threads.

"This is the best you can do?" Link asked, a little confused about her solution.

"We can't lose time making proper work, so this must be used." 

"We can think about it AFTER we killed that thing on the loose" offered Ancelot, "As I am pretty sure that temple won't be the only place we need it. Now let's get to reaching that temple!" and turns around "Behind the Graveyard if my memory isn't wrong."

The three nodded at him and run to the Graveyard, trying to find any clue of its whereabouts. LInk pointed up to the end of it "Best guess we have to climb up there?" 

"Is the only place we didn't explore yet." 

So they went to find out more of it, and after climbing the wall that they found, they were at the entrance to an underground cave. 

"What do you think? Entrance to the temple?" asks Link

"Looks like that." and starts moving down with link in town to see any traps in time if they are just invisible, but only spotted a large door with Sheikah symbols around it, with signs of being busted from the outside. "Yes, is the temple. And seems that these people weren't interested in maintaining the door intact when opening it." 

"Then thanks to it we don't have to deal with any opening system that could had this thing," Ganalia replied seeing the opening. "Yeah." stated Ancelot "How deep do we have to go until we find cut bodies?" 

Link looked in question to that and Ancelot stated: "If our enemies are here, and we had to find a glass that makes invisible things visible, it will be only prudent that at some point we have to deal with invisible blades." 

"I hate your mouth" deadpans Link and looks at the girls "Can we cut it out?"

"That was some kind of joke?" Ganalia asked giving a glare to Link alongside Epona.

"Yeah…" sweatdrops Link "Because of all the stuff Ancelot tells that will make our lives difficult. Including that with the invisible blades."

"Let's get inside, okay?"

"Glass bearers first" grins Ancelot with a chuckle and gestures forward to which Link glared at the dragon boy and moves deeper into the temple.

When entering in the area, they spotted a sinister picture occupying a whole wall, just near of a pit too large as for jump it.

Ganalia looked at the picture, seeing something wrote there. "' The Shadow will yield only to one with the eye of truth handed down in Kakariko Village.' That's what it says." 

"Well… we got the eye of truth" shrugs Link "So nothing really surprising" and looks around to determinate if there is something off. And when he used the lens with the picture itself, found that the wall itself was fake, giving access to another area of the temple. "Over there we can pass the wall." and points over and starts walking over there and put his hand through the fake wall.

"We're starting to get the illusions pretty soon," Ganalia commented, crossing the wall alongside the others. 

"That is very promising for the rest of this place," said LInk dryly as he kept moving with the others. 

They reached to a large room with many other wall pictures, and a platform with a door at the other side of a large pit, but the room wasn't big enough for Ancelot to use his dragon form and fly to the other platform, and less with everybody. The only clue they had was a floor switch at the other side of the pit.

Link looked at the switch. "So, we have to push that switch to surely make a bridge. But how we get there?"

"Either we find shoes that make you float, or we throw somebody over" suggested Ancelot with a shrug "Those are the only ideas I have in mind." 

"Let's attempt to try the first option before doing the second one, okay?"

"Sounds reasonable" he nods to her. "So let's see where we can go elsewhere" he nods to her.

Link then starts to look around, finding that, like the one they crossed, one of the picture-walls was a fake one. Pointing over to there he states "Let's go there. That part is fake as well." 

"Let's go then." nodded Ancelot and they went towards.

They moved across the new corridors, with some skulls on walls commenting about the forced use of the lens they had, the Eye of Truth, until they reached to a large room with many long hands standing upwards.

"Somebody remember this situation?"

"If there is another of those beasts, then I am not amused" stated Link with rolling eyes and looks if they had to fight or just go to leave the door. 

"This time we're ready. At least we don't have to deal with that Chimera again."

"Yeah, but who will be the bait this time?"

"Ancelot!" stated Link simply and tried to push Ancelot once again… despite the obvious failure of this

"Really?" deadpans Ancelot, not amuse of this repeat adept.

"This starts to get boring…" Ganalia commented while Epona just scratched her head in confusion

"Come on! We have no time for this!" Navi replied at them.

"Agree" and Ancelot kicked Link off "Since we need properly your glass I go. Just hurry with the freeing part" and moves over to those hand.

After getting near, one of the hands grabbed his head, and soon later the Dead Hand hiding underground arise. To which Link rushes first to attack the Dead Hand, not bothering to try and free the dragon boy and has the first slash got into the side of the monster. 

But the attack seemed to have no effect on him, beginning to move at Ancelot with the head staring to the roof, while Link kept striking the body with no effect. When reached near Ancelot, the monster lowered its head at his height, opening his huge jaw for biting him, but at that moment, Ganalia stroke the head with the halberd, scaring it and making it retreat. 

Then Ancelot got free and shakes his head and grunts "Seriously? We didn't make you wait that long" he stated to Link and looks at the beast "Let's kill it."

Epona rushed at the Dead Hand for hit it with her hammer, but before would strike the monster burrowed itself underground. Narrowing their eyes, Link and Ancelot went back to back with Ganalia and looks around, to find the best in the second it would uncover, giving the closest of them a chance to strike first. 

But the monster seemed to take its time to return. "Is that we have to be caught by those hands to get it out of its hideout?!" Link groaned loudly after a while.

"Please no. That isn't a very pleasant experience" admits the dragon boy while Link grit his teeth.

" Stop with that, unless you want to know something less pleasant!" Ganalia warned at them.

"Who next?"

"You really have to ask that?" Ganalia asked. "I bet you would like to see where is hidden exactly and then blow the place with a bomb, right?"

Link was about to reply at that, but then began to think about it, before grinning and pulled the bomb out "You can bet on it!" and chuckles evilly. 

He began to look around with the Lens of Truth staring at the ground, soon finding a mysterious shadow on the ground. Where the bomb was soon dropped on "Now!"

When the bomb exploded in the area, the Dead Hand returned to the surface, having the head out of reach and beginning to move against Link. WHo stepped back with his shield out, trying to avoid the hands while giving Ganalia and Ancelot the opening necessary to strike from the sides. "Strong females first!"

"Good suggestion, but that head must be lowered before!" Navi replied at him.

"It has to bite me first?" asks Link in surprise "Why?"

"With lowering the head is enough! Isn't needed to be bitten!"

Link gulped and approached at the monster, and soon the head lowered at his height. Just at that moment, Epona hit the head with her hammed hard enough to slam it against the ground. To which Ancelot rushes in and delivered a fierce kick that sends it on the wall before it slid down, stunned by the hit. Ganalia and Link just rushed at it, she stabbed the neck in place, while Link slashed it with his sword, beheading it. With the head flying through the air before landing in the middle of the room, while the body collapses on the ground. 

"Why was everybody scared of that thing again?" asks Ancelot in curiosity.

"Just imagine having to deal it by yourself alone," Navi replied at him. "Tell me that couldn't be scarier." 

"Yeah, there are writings related to that," Ganalia confirmed at Navi. 

Soon they saw how a large chest appeared at the centre of the room, and Link opened it, looking at the inside, and getting out of it a pair of winged boots. "Any instruction how to use by a group of four?" he wondered while he starts trying them on… and finds it surprising they fit perfectly.

"Well, the Winged Boots can allow you to walk out of the ground for a moment. Surely time enough for cross long gaps." Navi replied at him.

"Well for that we can over at this last place. Or me at least" stated Link "Doesn't explain how the rest of us could cross over it. I am not eager to know if I could carry you."

"I'm sure that the floor switch on the other side would have something to see about that." Ganalia comments. 

"Your word in the goddesses ears" he mumbled

"We can try at least."

"Then let's go" suggests Ancelot and went for the exit.

They didn't take a lot for reach the room which they couldn't cross, and using the boots Link began to walk, and when reached the pit and placed a foot there, it felt as if he was stepping on the ground, revealing a small aura where the boot was stepping. THought not wasting time to admire that, he runs over as fast he could to reach the other edge not wanting to fall down as there is nothing that could catch him by that seemingly bottomless pit. He got over just in time as the boots lost their power for now and he falls down the last bit, landing just barely on the edge and falls flat on his face. Grunting in pain. 

Before getting up and looks for the switch that should give the others a chance to cross that pit as well. After finding it he steps on it, and an extendable bridge appeared connecting both sides of the pit. 

"Ladies first" stated Ancelot as he stood aside and gestured for the girls to go over first.

Ganalia sighed loudly shaking her head while she and Epona crossed the bridge, followed by Ancelot. "What?" asks the dragon boy not understanding what her problem was now.

"Let's keep forward, and keep an eye on any trap, visible or invisible that can be in this place." TO which LInk was nodding and heads towards while having the shield out to be ready to defend himself if something comes out… well… at first, he checks the door that is invisible out. 

There they were not only finding traces of the Crusaders' failed attempts to go deeper inside the temple, but also a large number of traps, both visible and invisible, cutting their way at times.

"So many traps… what the heck are they protecting here? Because I have heavy doubts this is just to keep somebody in." stated Link. Ancelot shakes his head "I heavily doubt we are so lucky to find treasure in here if you suggest that."

"Do you have to ruin what little hope I still have?" asks the Hylian just to Ancelots groan of disbelieve.

"Boys, please, can you focus on this?" Ganalia replied at them. Link wanted to say something but them stopped them "Stop… the ground is not really here. It's just a big hole in front of us." and looks around "While that hole… is the real ground." 

"Wow. They go really far with that one. Wonder how many died here on that trap." stated Ancelot and rubs his neck with that.

"We're enough fortunate to have this object."

"Let's go on the real ground then." stated Ancelot and the walked on the supposed hole, looking at Ganalia "How many of our enemies do you think got past that trap?"

"No idea. What I'm wondering is why they didn't begin to make holes on the walls trying to avoid the traps." 

"Perhaps they did but didn't get through… or it's too dangerous for the stability of this place" shrugs Link as he keeps guiding them and then got into a room where Link stared "Guys… you are seeing this ship as well, or is it just me?" 

"We're seeing the same ship," Navi replied. In front of them was a large ship with a large skeleton as bow mask and with some large bells on both sides of the bow. A large ship that was literally floating in the air. 

"A ghost ship… we have to ride a ghost ship. AWESOME!" shouts Ancelot with a grin and mused "THink I can fly us over or are there traps that could prevent that?"

"Err, not, there are no traps from here to there."

"THen once more time for Air Ancelot!" announced the Dragon boy and transformed and adjusted his size, glad the room was big enough for him to change form AND big enough to carry all.

It didn't take them long enough to get aboard the large ship, but there was no trace of sails or even a rudder. 

"Okay, now how we can move this ship?"

"I admit… no clue yet" admits Ancelot "If here were rudders we could move. Let's search the ship to see if there is anything that could be used." 

Epona looked around until she turned her gaze to the ground, soon making noises at them. Seemed that the Triforce Emblem was printed in the ship's soil. Link took the hint and got in position and took out the Ocarina and starts playing the Lullaby.

After playing it, the large bells began to tinkle, indicating that the ship is going to move.

"Well, let's hope that we can reach our destination without any problems." Link said. 

Ancelot said nothing and just went in front of the ship and looks at the path before them. "Well… we will be travelling for a good bit of what I see is any indication. Scared of darkness anybody?" 

"The darkness isn't scary," Ganalia replied. "The scary thing is what can hide on it." 

Epona stared at them but suddenly looked around, holding tightly her hammer, getting the girl's attention. "Something happens?" 

Suddenly they began to hear strong hits of something breaking cross walls somewhere. Link began to look around and then stares at Ancelot. "Please, tell me that isn't what I'm thinking…"

"Either our runaway monster is coming here, OR our "friends" are breaking the walls today" stated Ancelot with a deadpan while his dragon claws are getting ready "I hope the first one." 

The noise began to get louder until one of the walls burst and a large figure landed on the ship, covered by the dust smoke caused by the wall's busting. When the dust dissipated, it revealed to be the Berserker, but now without the helmet and his right arm deformed to a huge size with large claws. 

"Of course" deadpans Ancelot and rubs his head "We should have cut off his head as we had the chance." before falling into a fighting stance and narrows his eyes. "And more ugly than before on top of it." while Link draws his sword in annoyance and frustration, while Navi hid under his hat.

"Why things like this have to happen to us?" Ganalia asked aiming her halberd at the Berserker. 

"I have my guesses." stated Ancelot "And none of them would make you happy." before rushing in and strikes at the Berserker but as it tried to counter Ancelots move, it turned out the dragon boy faked it, moved aside and initiate his true strike, which leaves it open for strikes of the other three.

Link grabbed his bow and began to shot it at the body while Epona rushed and tries to smash the unprotected head with her hammer, at the time Ganalia attacked with her halberd and impales the chest trying to do some damage at the mutated Chimera.

Thought Ancelot eyes widened as it didn't flinch. In fact, any movements from the hits stem from the transfer of momentum upon the hit. "Did they turn off his pain receptors?" shouts the dragon boy while getting the hell out of the arms reach as he is completely wrong-footed right now. 

"What we do? This thing seems to ignore our attacks!" Link asked, shooting more arrows at the Berserker's body.

"And we don't have bombs enough powerful as for damage it! Any idea?! Asked Ganalia, stepping away with Epona for avoiding the deformed arm's attack. 

"Err, throw it overboard?"

Ancelot stared at Link before looked at under the ship "Well… it seems like a bottomless pit down there. Worth a shot."

"Now we have to guess how to accomplish it."

Link wanted to say something but came up with nothing and then asks weakly "Think Epona and Ancelot can lift and throw him overboard?"

Ancelot and Epona shared looks and the dragon boy shrugs "If I had the space to get large enough, yes. But on that ship… very tricky." before ducking under a strike of the beast and backflips to get out of reach once more.

The Berserker kept advancing and attacking the group members that were near it, forcing them to avoid the attacks and avoid to fall overboard. "Dang it" stated Ancelot and narrows his eyes while hitting some more on their adversary to try and push it overboard. 

"We will reach the other side of this way, and still we will have this thing with us!"

"I know! But I am not sure what we should do!" called Link as he threw one more bomb at the beast.

Ganalia and Epona continued trying to attack the large Chimera which kept attacking them unaffected by the whole group's attacks, soon reaching the exit of the tunnel. Now out of the narrow tunnel, Ancelot could fly and think in a way to throw the mutated Berserker overboard. 

Link on his side was stepping away of the monster that was approaching him, soon reaching the boat's side nearly falling on it, and running to aside to avoid the beast's attack. "A little help?" 

"And how?" Ganalia asked at the boy.

Soon after the boat reached this side of the travel, suddenly stopped, and without warning began to shake violently.

Ancelot took the chance and jumped off-board, transforms and flew up, starting to move to angle up an attack strike to throw that beast overboard, while letting the other three try to keep it on position so his strike is working for their goal. But the shaking of the ship was getting more of their attention. 

"I believe this ship is going to sink! We must abandon it!" Navi exclaimed seeing the ship's shaking.

"Then run!" shouts Link and runs towards where he thinks he can leap off to safety.

Ganalia looked overboard, finding a platform there. "Over here!" Said Ganalia, jumping to the nearby platform.

Epona quickly jumped to the platform, while Link attempted to outspeed the Berserker who was chasing him. In the nick of time, he was able to jump overboard avoiding a slash from the Chimera, in the same moment that the boat fell down, disappearing in the abyss with the Berserker.

While Ancelot had trouble to stop himself so he reangles himself to crash intentionally against a wall to stop his flying charge… with painful results "Dang… that smarts…"

Link looks at Kuran and deadpans "You had to do that?"

"Ever tried to stop an attack dive with little space like here? Not easy" grunts the dragon while getting up.

"But at least we got rid of that thing," Ganalia said looking at the boys. 

"And I hope to NEVER see that thing again!" Navi replied.

"Don't say that, please… I am not in the mood for Murphy to strike," stated Ancelot. with raised hands in a defensive pose. 

"Murphy?" asks Link confused

Ganalia was gonna ask about it, but decided to not do it and began to walk to the only entrance they could find. "Later Link" decided Ancelot himself and followed her while the Hylian looks a bit in defeat and goes after the two, followed by Epona.

"Do you think the ghost we are hunting is behind that door?" wondered the Hero to which Ancelot at least just shrugs as he had no clue.

"Only form to found it," Ganalia replied and crossed the door. 

The only thing they could find at the other side of the room, aside from sinister pictures, was a hole on the ground. 

"So, now we have to jump down there?" Link asked, looking in the hole.

"Yeah. And I think I see something… but… Nah. I doubt that it is the case" and shakes his head "Or else we would jump on a giant bongo" He got a confused glare from the three partners. "What? I play a few instruments and what looks like down there is what is on top of one." stated Ancelot "That's why I said it's not possible."

"If that's true, it means that the monsters like to play the bongo? I really heard of weird hobbies." Ganalia commented. 

"But we can't do anything if we don't go down there." Link replied. 

After debating for a while, the four jumped into the hole, eventually landing on the ground, revealing that, evidently, it was a giant bongo. 

"Okay, definitely this is the biggest bongo I saw in my life," Ganalia replied. 

"That makes me worry about the things hand size" admits ANcelot while Link just asked, "How did you know that this was a bongo?" 

"Did you listen earlier?" asks the dragon boy in a deadpan.

"Can you please-"

Ganalia was interrupted when the large bongo was played, sending them flying. Epona was the first to land fortunately on her feet and soon caught with her arms a confused Link.

"Link! Look around! Somewhere hands are hitting it!" stated Ancelot and looks around, as well Link and he stared at one point "That is… that is…"

There they could see a fair of huge disembodied hands hitting the bongo and near them a purplish upside down torso tied to the roof, with arms without hands and a large red eye. 

"That's the monster! Bongo Bongo!" Navi replied seeing the sinister monster before the body disappears.

Both Link and Ancelot look at Navi "Bongo Bongo? Really? What else can you tell us about him?" 

"Just that keeps playing the bongo until he decides to attack, and as you can see, his body is completely invisible."

"Great, now we have to attack it while is invisible as if jump when he plays this bongo, isn't enough." Said Ganalia, having troubles to stay still with the bounces. 

Ancelot just grinned for a moment… before it turned into confusion but then settles on a frown "And for some reason, I cannot spread my wings…" before falling on his butt. 

"There must be some magic that nullifies it," Ganalia suggested. 

"Link! Take that glass of yours in good use and tell us where to aim to! So that we at least hit it somehow" told Ancelot "I cannot smell it. And the bongos are blocking off any other sound for me."

Link used the Eyes of Truth, soon finding the body. "I found it, is standing between the hands, but there is a problem! Surely that huge red eye is his weak point, but now is closed!"

"So… hitting the hands?" suggests Ancelot, having no other real good idea how to handle it.

"And how? We're bouncing all the time!"

"Get the boots on! They should stabilize you enough for letting lose those arrows of yours!" suggests Ancelot

"Good idea!" Said Link but then thinks. "Which one? The Iron ones or the Hoover ones?"

"The hovering ones, you dunce!" Ganalia yelled at him. While Ancelot facepalms at this question. Wasn't the answer obvious?

Link got ready the Hoover Boots, and seeing that he wasn't bouncing too often as before, began to aim his bow at the hands.

And the three are trying to keep their balance while Link began to shoot his arrows whenever he thought he might score a harming hit. And after some shoots, he was able to stop the hands of keep playing. Link could then see how Bongo Bongo opens it's eye, but prepares to tackle its huge body against them. Thought the Hylian was taking quick the hint of aiming at the eye and released the shot, hitting the creature spare in the centre of it, causing it to shriek in pain and crash down on the bongo. 

"Hey, where is it?!" Ganalia asked, seeing only the hands falling down.

"Just a little behind the spot between the hands," told Link as he runs forward and slashed the air. Or at least seems so for them. 

Epona didn't think for a moment and rushed to tackle the spot, suddenly hitting something on the air. 

"At least it's tangible" shrugs Ancelot and rushes in and punches the first spot he could clearly find. 

"Err, that's the neck." Link replied at him.

"Just try to attack something invisible without seeing what is what!" Replied Ganalia, attacking the eye with her halberd. 

"Not to mention how big is his head anyway? I only see you hit something but Ganalia is attacking that spot already and I need some more space than a halbert."

Suddenly the monster stood up and retreated back, beginning to hit the bongos again. Causing a repeat of the earlier game, much to Ancelots grunting anger. 

"Look what you have done!" Ganalia scolds Ancelot. "Why me?" he asks confusion

"Let's try to finish this quickly, okay?"

They nodded and went back in trying to get this bongo-playing phantom down. It took some arrows to try for Link but he manages to fall the creature and was rushing forward to whack the eye once more, quickly followed by the other three who began to strike attempting to hit the invisible eye. 

Then after a strong hit of Epona's hammer in the spot, it screeches loudly and Links saw it was failing around wildling in the air while the eye was gone. He was able to see how the monster darkened until it fell on the large bongo and disappeared into a great shadow. 

"Is over?" Ganalia asked Link. 

"Yeah… it's gone." affirmed Link "Unless it has a-" but ANcelot hits his head to stop him from speaking those words.

"Let's leave" spoke the dragon boy and points to the Portal that is now at the centre of the giant music instrument. And then walks over there. 

"What was that for?" asks Link loudly while holding his head. While it didn'T hurt so much, as it was more to disrupt his line of thought it was still something he doesn't understand why he got that.

"I think that wasn't needed." Said Ganalia after seeing that rection, before looking at Epona. "And good job." She said, making Epona nod. 

The four entered into the portal, soon appearing again in the Chamber of Sage, facing the seal of Shadows, from where Impa rose.

"Funny how you turned out to be the Sage" admits Link "As I thought you would prefer other roles. On the other hand, makes sense." he admits "ANy words of wisdom for us?" 

"I can only say that many things have changed after Ganondorf attacked Hyrule in an attempt to steal the sacred treasure: But as I can see now, the two young children that sneaked in the castle has turned into two fine warriors," Impa replied at them. "And don't worry, the princess is safe, and the day that you will meet her is near… and then we the six Sages will seal Ganondorf for good. And about Hoffman, he and his army will be harmless in Ganondorf's absence." The Shadow Sage explained at them. "And about the last Sage, you will have to travel to enemy territory, because there's where you will find who you seek." 

"It's in the place of the Gerudos, isn't it?" sighs Ancelot and pinches between his eyes "Of course it has to be in the only place where males are forbidden to be."

Ganalia just gave a worried look staring at the ground.

"Just hope we don't fall into a trap." Link replied when they began to leave the chamber. 


	12. Chapter 12

The group travelled their way from Kakariko Village, crossing Hyrule field while attempting to avoid enemy patrols, soon reaching the territory where the lands of Hyrule and the Gerudo is divided. And they saw the only bridge connecting the two is broken. Looks like it has been burned down by something.

"Natural cause or did somebody cause it intentionally?" wondered Ancelot.

"I don't know, but seems to be the only way there." Said Link, looking down. "And the Gerudo aren't the only ones that use it." He commented, spotting wheel marks on the ground beginning from the broken bridge.

"Of course, we have not only the Gerudo, but the Crusaders wandering around," Navi said. "But sure that the broken bridge will surely annoy many of them."

"Which means they will soon try to repair it." mused LInk "We should be away from here as fast as possible before we are spotted by any repair teams."

"And we need Infos about how to reach the last Temple" added Ancelot "I have heavy doubt that they have that simply standing in the backyard open and easy to reach for everybody."

"Yeah, but still we have a problem," Ganalia said finally, after not speaking for a long while. "How we cross the gap?"

"I would have said flying but that close the enemy stronghold… not a good idea" admits Link, looking at Ancelot who simply shrugged in agreement. "Perhaps a makeshift bridge that we hide or destroy afterwards?"

"Well, at least one of us can travel to the other side using the Hookshot," Ganalia replied, signalling a spot where the tool can be attached.

"Yeah, but and the others?" Link asked. "They made the bridge or Epona grabs you and jumps the gap?"

"Well, that can be a good idea," Navi replied at him.

Ancelot looks at Epona "How much of a sprint do you need to get on the other side?" he asked in curiosity.

Epona stared at him but Ganalia spoke before. "If she was still a normal horse, she could jump it with no problems, but how she is now…" Ganalia said, having some doubts about the idea. "Using the Hookshot and take us all at the same times seems more feasible."

"Can it hold our weight?" asks Link nervously while taking it out. "I mean everything has limits… and I bet that chain has this limit too."

Ancelot looks at it "I think two or three is possible. All four at once? THat I think is a big limit."

"Two trips then." mused Link with a nod "Who first?"

Ganalia then steps back, leaving both guys near of Epona. Who took the Hookshot from Link as she could buy her large hand and starts aiming, while taking LInk under her arm, much to his surprised shout. Ancelot took a stance and starts running, and jumps, using his wings to glide over instead.

Epona shoots the tool at the spot and then hit the point, the chain pulled Epona, with some struggle by her weight, who at the same time pulled Link with her, both reaching to the other side.

THought they made it over to which Link took the Shot back and proceeds to return over to pick up Ganalia.

"You could have thrown the Hookshot to me, you know?" She said at him with a deadpan.

"And risk that I misjudge and it falls down the cliff?" asks Link in return to her with a raised eyebrow.

She then sighs loudly. "Let's do this, okay?" She said, holding herself at Link's belt. To which he simply went to the other side once again and Ancelot took the chance to ask "So… how to proceed from here? I bet the Gerudos will throw at least Link and me into prison or worse for just being males."

Ganalia thought for a moment. "We can just pass from a side of their fortress and slip away so we will not have problems if we avoid the guards and-"

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Said a male voice, interrupting the girl.

The four turned, seeing an old man with a very angry face and his arms crossed. "How you got here if the bridge is broken?!"

"Mister Mutoh?" Ganalia asked in confusion.

"Ganalia? It's that you?" The mister asked looking at the girl. "You're a sight for sore eyes, young girl! And more in this place!"

"You know this guy?" Link asked at Ganalia.

"He is the chief carpenter that built all those buildings in Kakariko Village." She replied at Link, soon looking at Mutoh. "What are you doing here? And how you got at this side?"

"Ah, you don't want to know what we had to do to reach this side, trust me. And we were hired to rebuild this bridge. Really, those Crusaders can Gerudo can be a nuisance, but if they pay me well for doing my work, I will not refuse it."

"We? In plural? I don't nobody else." Link asked.

"Yeah, those lazy idiots that are my workers had the 'brilliant' idea of joining the Gerudo as bandits and rushed to the fortress. If for them is too much work to use a hammer, how they plan to use a sword those morons!" The boss carpenter said angrily.

"The Gerudo?" asks Link and looks at the direction of the desert people "I am not sure what is more stupid… trying to join them of all people… or thinking swinging a sword in combat to prevent your demise is easier than doing what they did before."

"The first one" stated Ancelot simply "I know more idiots who think swinging around a weapon is easy… so they could be excused to belong to a category. Trying to join an all-female club, where only one guy every…" he stopped thought "Hundred years I think… anyway. Joining an all-female tribe that has only one guy every now and then in their ranks is idiotic for any male. As far I know, the only time guys see the Gerudo home is when they seek partners for reproduction… and most of the cases it is a kidnapping."

"Really, they're idiotic. But well, there's no accounting for taste." Ganalia said with a sigh. "And when that happened?"

"Ah, just some minutes before you came!" The chief carpenter mentioned, signalling the direction to the desert.

"Just minutes ago?! Maybe we're lucky and stop them!" Link said, rushing forward, soon followed by Ancelot.

"Hey, wait! Don't go there, I have a…" Ganalia tried to stop them, but when they got far away, she put a hand on her face sighing loudly. "Men… just wanted to avoid that."

Ancelot soon reaches Link and tried to jump on him as he notes that he cannot spot those carpenters in any distance he could see which concludes they are already caught… and he wants to try to avoid that as well.

Link and Ancelot rushed up to reach the surrounding of a large stone fortress. They approached closer without revealing their presence to try to take a look soon finding that a large group of dark-skinned women with bedlah robes on the area causing a ruckus.

"Well…" whispered Ancelot and shakes his head "Call me a pervert but that clothing reminds me of what the servants, slaves and wives of a dessert ruler use to wear. And I mean only the female side of things."

"What worries me is the fuss they're causing now." Link whispered back. They didn't take too long to see that the ruckus was because they captured the four carpenters and were surrounding them, deciding what to do. "Why I'm wondering?" He asked with a deadpan. "We must get them out of this mess.

Ancelot attempted to answer, but turned his head and spotted the blade of a spear aiming at them. "And of course we get captured as well." he deadpans making Link to notice the guard, and wondered briefly if he should fight her… to at least buy the chance to run off with Link. But it was obvious that if they run away, the carpenters would get in troubles. Well, more than they already are.

So he did the only thing he could do right now: Raise his hands in surrender alongside Link "Does it help that I was trying to stop idiots?" he asks, even if he knows the answer already.

"You shouldn't have come here, voe." Said the guard, aiming her weapon at them. "Move, with the others!"

Nodding they went over to where the guard was pointing, not saying anything. The other Gerudo just noticed them and allowed them to pass to join with the captured carpenters. In that situation, the female thieves began to discuss what to do with their prisoners.

Link, on the other hand, was trying to ask Ancelot "Any way how to get all of us out?"

"With or without getting anybody killed?" asks Ancelot in deadpan "Let's hope they are not executing us on the spot. Then we see further."

"Leave them free!" Suddenly a female voice yelled at the Gerudo, making them turn around, spotting Ganalia walking to them with Epona behind her. "They're coming with me, and by that, you can't touch them! So release the carpenters and my friends now!"

For a moment, that sounded like an order, and the prisoners began to wonder if she has turned nuts. But then something happened.

"As you wish!"

Suddenly all the Gerudo knelt down, facing at Ganalia who was staring them seriously. Link, Ancelot and the carpenters were looking at them in confusion, not knowing what to do.

"Ganelia? What is going on?" Link asked in confusion.

Ancelot, however, points at her "Whose daughter are you? Because to get that Authority you need to be of almost, if not of Royal blood."

Ganalia sighed loudly after hearing his question. "I didn't want to hide this to you but, I didn't found the chance to say you." She said, staring at them. "There is a reason why Ganondorf left me to roam around, even knowing that I helped you seven years ago." She said, raising her right hand to her head's height. "Is because…" then the Triforce's symbol with the upper triangle in gold appeared at the hand's back. "... I'm Ganondorf's daughter."

The two stared at the girl in complete perplexity for a while, until their heads processed what she said.

"That… that is heavy" stated Ancelot while simply continue to stare "Huh… now I get the reason for that scent seven years ago…"

"W-w-w-w-w-w… WHAT?!" Link's yell was heard across all the valley.

Seven Years Ago

Ganalia was staring the platform where Link and Ancelot were when the young boy took Master Sword out, now having a shining pillar in that place. Wondering what happened, suddenly saw a shadow rush at her side, entering in the pillar and disappearing on it.

When she knew what happened tried to move, but heard a noise near her, and when turned around, she spotted the Crusader leader, Josef Hoffmann, aiming his gun at her.

"I had my doubts but seemed that Herr Ganondorf was right. We didn't need to reclaim the three jewels. You three opened the door to us."

"The door?" Ganalia asked, holding her halberd with a hand.

"Come on, you didn't know the story? This very chamber is supposed to be the entrance to the Sacred Realm, and now Ganondorf has gone there." Hoffmann explained when more soldiers appeared at his side. "We just need to wait for a moment."

Ganalia was thinking about what to do now, but then she felt some evil presence coming from the pillar, soon getting the Crusader's attention who looked there too. "Wow, that was fast."

Ganondorf just returned from the Pillar, and his face showed that he finally got the bit price, but there was something more about it.

"I assume you got the Triforce, at last, right?"

"Yeah, but not as I expected," Ganondorf said, making the man look at the Gerudo warlock confused. "By some reason, the Triforce has divided itself into three fragments, and now I only have one of them, the Triforce of Power." Ganondorf raised his hand, revealing the Triforce symbol on it with the top triangle in gold for a moment.

"A-And the other two?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, someday the three fragments will be together in the same place again. We just need to wait." Ganondorf explained to him.

"And this girl?" Hoffmann asked at him aiming at Ganalia.

"Be imaginative." He said while passing at their side, offhandedly what will happen now.

Hoffmann grinned and prepared to shot against a scared Ganalia, but then spotted something at her right hand. "Wait a moment!" He suddenly grabbed her hand, looking the back of it, his eyes widening after seeing what was. "Look! Here is one of them!"

Ganondorf suddenly turned and approached them, facing the young girl's hand, soon frowning. "You're blind? Is the same pattern."

He looked in confusion and stared at the hand, seeing that was the same pattern as Ganondorf's mark. "Then what this means? How you have this too!" He threw the girl at the ground angry.

"I recognise this kind of effect," Ganondorf explained. "In magic is what we call an 'echo'." Hoffmann turned at him wondering what's that. "To not bore you with an extensive explanation, I will say that this is only possible when two people are biologically linked, more usually in the concept of a father, and daughter."

Hoffmann was now confused, trying to understand what was happening when Ganondorf knelt in front Ganalia who was sitting against the wall. "Ganalia, isn't it? Who is your mother."

She stared at him for a moment, until frown her eyes unfaced. "I have no mother, I was abandoned when I was born, and from then I have been raised by a Moblin's pack for 11 years!"

"11 years?" Ganondorf asked, soon making a grin. "That explains everything."

"11 years? How she can be your daughter from all this time? Unless that day during that raid…" Hoffmann began to wonder, trying to remember past events.

"The dates fit, Hoffmann," Ganondorf said, grinning evilly. "There is just one option of all this… this girl, the mixture of a Gerudo and a Hylian… is my daughter."

Ganalia was completely speechless, staring at the two men, not knowing what to do now, just wishing that both Ancelot and Link could come soon.

Today

The night had fallen on the valley, and the Gerudo were having a party inside their fortress. The carpenters were released to return to their original work, while Link and Ancelot sat with Epona and Ganalia, who explained at them the story while the Gerudo were partying around them.

"And then?" asks Link "He just let you go, despite knowing you would work against him?" quite confused "Or did he drag you here?"

"I always wondered from that day why he left me to go, and always had the two possible options about that choice: That he knew that I couldn't face him alone, or that he waited that just stood at his side,," Ganalia answered, looking down with the hands crossed.

Ancelot rubs his chin "I worry more that he wasn't pressing more after the reveal.. he should know that either LInk or I got the other piece and went to try to get it. Not to ment-" he stopped "Oh shit…"

"Yes, that's the reason why he didn't bother me about forcing me to help him. He is too busy looking for one of the Triforce pieces, and for what I know, it is in the princess' hands." Ganalia answered at him

"I fear he plays the same game as seven years ago" reasoned the dragon boy with a groan "He waits until we run into Zelda. As he knows that is happening sooner or later."

"Yeah, but still we must find her before he or the Crusaders captures her," Ganalia replied. "If that people get in their hands her fragment, I don't dare to think what they could do with it before giving it to Ganondorf."

"The question is where to find her" stated Link simply with a shaking head "We got no clue after all."

"Yeah, but that's good. If we don't know, they neither."

"Then let's concentrate what we can do" suggests Ancelot "Enjoy the night and tomorrow we go to the lat temple. Anything you can tell us about it?"

"Actually I don't want to talk about. Just want to forget this episode." She replied.

Soon the two guys took some of the drinks that some of the Gerudo were offering at them, while one of them offered a different drink to Epona, who was taunted to drink it. The dragon boy, after of a while, stood up.

"Where are you going?" Link asked at him.

"Just… to take some air outside. I have some migraine." He said going outside.

Ganalia saw him leaving raising an eyebrow, but then turned her view to Epona, who seemed to be panting, and Link was rubbing his head with a hand.

She then looked at one of the Gerudo who was near. "Please, don't tell me that you have don't what I believe."

"Well, we believed that your mare friend needed to release herself because we saw her a little tense." The Gerudo replied at her with a smile, making Ganalia place a hand on her face with a groan. "And we gave something special to the Hylian. We doubt that he can deal with a gorgeous female as she by himself."

"Now, you girls have gone too far this time." She said with a groan while seeing the amazonian mare approaching at Link while wondering what they gave to Ancelot too.

At the next day, Ganalia was at the fortress' outside, looking around, keeping an eye on the gate that gives access to the desert. He soon noted that Link walked at her, yawning.

"Ah, seems you're finally awake." She commented seeing at the Hylian.

"Well, he had a good night if the scent is telling everything" mused Ancelot as he was coming as well, still fixing some of his clothed "I swear they fit better last night… and had fewer cuts. What the heck happened?" he mumbled to himself.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." She replied at them sighing loudly.

Then the gate began to open, and they heard some noise that they badly recognized and hid behind some rocks., and peeking out they spotted one of the Crusaders' vehicles passing there, stopping near a Gerudo guard.

"Hey, the bridge is repaired?" The soldier asked at the woman guard.

"Yes, we gave a small scare at the workers, and the bridge is fully repaired." The Gerudo replied at him.

"Perfect, we can't stall the convoy much longer by a broken bridge." He said and turned his head back. "Come on, let's go!"

And then after the vehicle began to move, more vehicles and tanks began to pass around across the way until they stopped appearing across the gate, and the three just got out of the hideout when the vehicles were gone.

"You know what this means?" Link asked at them.

"Yes, that they have a base somewhere in the desert. Sadly I never got there." Ganalia just replied at him.

Ancelot and Link looked at each other, had a small nonverbal communication with their hands before Link asks "How big is the chance that this camp also happens to the last temple we have to visit?" in slight worry.

"And how do you know where it is, or do we have to ask somebody to point the way? Or at least a cryptic description of how the way is supposed to go?"

"I highly doubt that." She replied at them.

"Well, we know where is." Said one of the guards when three of them walked at them.

"Really, you know?" Link asked at them.

"Yes. It isn't in the Desert Colossus but is near its place. They placed it for some reason." One of the Gerudo guards replied.

"And you know how to reach it?" Ganalia asked at the Gerudo guards.

"Well, we could but…" One of the Gerudo said when then the three turned pretty sassy. "We could talk better if we could have some time with your friends, you know?"

Suddenly Ganalia raised her halberd threatening with an angry face leaving out an angered snarl, and the three Gerudo scared at her reaction turned to the gate pointing at it and talking at the same time. "You can find it if after reaching the monument of the second trial you turn north from there!"

"Thank you" stated Ancelot with a pointed nod and starts heading towards the mentioned direction, taking a confused Link with him with the simple words "Don't ask… I just finally realized while I have Lynel scent on me."

Link was going to ask about what was talking Ancelot when something just hit on his mind. "Wait, the second trial?" He asked, making Ancelot stop.

"Yeah, there are two trials if you want to reach the Desert Colossus." The Gerudo replied at him. "They're the River of Sand and the Phantom Guide."

"First is obvious… the second…" mused Ancelot and looks at LInk "I think you need your glasses again."

"What makes you say that?" wondered LInk but then gave a weak laugh as he saw the pointed look of the dragon boy "Right… I get it…"

"Let's get Epona back and get moving, okay?"

"Yeah… let's find her" nodded Link and moves to find her, Ancelot strolling along for that.

Long after the four began to roam in the desert, called the Haunted Wasteland by the locals, trying to figure the way across the area and the apparently eternal sandstorm that affects the whole area.

"Really these people have to cross this sandstorm all the time?" Link asked fighting against the sandstorm, even when he was behind Epona's large body to cover himself against the sand.

"Lookit, that way!" told Ancelot "People that aren't supposed to go there, will be definitely go lost in this storm." as he covered his eyes with a pair of crystals "But I have no fucking clue how they find their way each time. I cannot even smell anything. The storm distorts anything."

"Maybe they're using something to navigate the desert," Ganalia said. "But what I wonder is how they could pass the two trials to move from a side to another in this place."

"Properly…" Wondered Ancelot, looking around, until he spotted something and approached there.

The three followed him and soon reached a river of sand that could block the way deeper in the desert, it wasn't by some steel construction that seems a mix of bridge and tunnel.

"That's somewhat brilliant, I must assume." Said Navi. "They built this thing to cross this river of sand, and at the same time the cover protects them from the storm while crossing it."

"Yeah, but better avoid entering it. Who knows if it's guarded." Ganalia comments.

"And how we pass from here?!" Link asked loudly, but she took him away, prompting the other two to move to hid behind a dune to avoid being spotted by a Crusader soldier who just moved out of the bridge.

"A little louder and we'll be spotted!" Ganalia scolded Link in low voice.

"Sorry." The Hylian apologized.

"And about your question…" Ganalia looked around, soon spotting some masts with flags on the other side of the sand river. "I think we can use those with the help of the Hookshot."

"Sounds reasonable" nods Link and took it out before starting to aim up and pulled the trigger and shoot the hock forward towards the post, hitting it square. But then remembered that hitting the spot could pull him directly, and was pulled to it, but fortunately, the other three were quick to grab him in time for being pulled to the other side of the sand river.

"Next time, warn us to please" stated Ancelot with a deep sigh while shaking his head "SO… shall we go?"

"Well… maybe we have to follow the masts. Surely they took somewhere." Navi replied.

"There is nothing better to do" shrugged Link and Ancelot had to agree and they followed the signals… until they are reaching to one where isn't one more insight but inspecting more exhaustively they found some kind of stone structure in the middle of the desert, soon going to its localization.

"Okay, I'm sure this is the structure of the second trial," Ganalia replied, seeing the old structure.

"Then if those Gerudo are right, we must go north from here," Navi replied at them.

"And where is north?" asks lInk and gestures around "It is a storm right now and I have not a compass with me… heck, I don't know if you even find one anywhere within Hyrule."

Raising an eyebrow Ancelot mused "Yeah… we should have taken one… but I am sure there is a different solution to that question."

"I have a trick, but I need a small bowl, some water and an object of iron like a stick. And I need you to cover me against this sand." Ganalia said at them.

The two looked between them and got whatever they could use for those objects, at the same time that Epona moved around, trying to find in which way the storm was blowing to cover Ganalia. It didn't take too much to deduce what was she planning to do: make a water compass.

"That's a good one, Ganalia." Link praised her.

"Thanks." She thanked him while trying to magnetize the iron object or at least a side of it, and placing it on the bowl of water.

It took some seconds, but soon the object began to turn around, stopping when the side of the object that Ganalia manipulated signalled a determined direction.

"If my knowledge is right, we must go in that direction," Ganalia answered at them.

Ancelot agreed to that thought points out "WE should make something that ensures that we can keep the direction…" and searches his pockets if he had something that could protect the compass while they transport it carefully.

"I think that we can go fine if we walk straight from here." Link commented at him. To which Ancelot huffed "Even if the path is flat as a paper, every individual has the tendency to drift either left or right slightly when trying to walk a straight line without any directional aid. Under that principle, we could walk a big cycle before noticing what happened."

"But I highly doubt that-" He said but was interrupted by Ganalia who looks at Ancelot. "Just get something and let's move, okay?"

He found some clear see-through foil and hands it over to Ganalia, who placed it over the make-up compass and began to walk forward, trying to reach their destination, and get out of the sandstorm for a change.


End file.
